The Life of an Assassin
by Altair25
Summary: Percy Jackson has turned his back on the gods and demigods, the same way they have turned their backs on him. Now he is a cold blooded assassin, one to kill without hesitation but in the long run the gods need his help once more. Experience this story of love, murder and betrayal. Natasha Romanoff/Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

A lone figure stood in a dark alleyway, he had a can of what appeared to be pepsi which he took regular sips from in his right hand.

He was wearing black jeans that had a chain in the back pocket, he had black Nike's on with a laong sleeved hoodie which's hood was pulled up, obscuring the entirety of his face from view.

He pulled the sleeve of his hoodie up to look at his watch and on seeing the time he grumbled, "This guys are wasting my damn time" he said in a smooth voice.

He gulped down what was left of his Pepsi and crushed the can in his palm before throwing it away. He made to leave the creepy looking alley before the head lights of a vehicle shone from the entrance.

"About damn time" he grunted, the vehicle pulled up revealing it to be a hummer, ' _haven't seen one of those in a while'_ the figure mused as he looked at the vehicle.

A figure dressed in an expensive Italian tux stepped out of the back seat, "I apologize for the inconvenience Mr. Jackson, but I had to be as inconspicuous as possible" the new arrival said curtly.

The now christened Mr. Jackson looked at him weirdly for some moments before turning to the Hummer, "Could've fooled me" he remarked dryly while gesturing the vehicle.

"There is no time for all this chatter, I have a job for you" the man said in a tone that showed his impatience. Jackson gave him a blank stare (or at least it seemed like he was giving him a blank stare, his face was obscured after all), "Why else would I be here if not for the fact that there is a job for me?" he asked the man in the tux.

Mr. Tuxedo opened his mouth to reply but was promptly cut off, "That was a rhetorical question Mr. Kowalski" Jackson said causing him to shut up.

"Frivolities aside, your mission is a simple one, all you have to do is retrieve a briefcase from our contact in Queens after which you must transport it to another of our contacts in JFK airport." Mr. Kowalski said.

Jackson rolled his shoulders, "What's the risk to this job?" he asked dully, "Well there are other people who want the contents of the briefcase, so I suggest you stay alive" Kowalski said evenly.

Jackson raised his head up to look at him for some minutes before sighing, "Sometimes I wonder how the hell people like you make such enemies" he said.

"That's none of your business Mr. Jackson" and with that note Kowalski spun on his heel and walked back to the Hummer which he boarded and left.

"Fucking retard, one of these days I'm gonna shove bayonet up his ass" Jackson growled in obvious distaste for the man that just left.

Sighing in resignation he pulled his hood down revealing his a pair of sea green eyes and a well chiseled face that had a dull white scar running from just above his right eyebrow to his cheek.

"Well time to get paid" and with that Percy Jackson vanished in a sea mist.

 **AN: I know, I know I have two stories up and running and all that jazz, but I REALLY need to write this down, I am going to try a new idea on this genre of fanfiction.**

 **PS: In regards for pairings, I am torn between Natasha Romanoff, Agent Maria Hill and Wanda Maximoff, so I am putting a poll for that, hurry up and vote on my profile, if you don't vote, well I'll just pick one myself *wink* Natasha *wink***

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

**CHAPTER ONE: THE MISSION**

Percy was running, which was quite funny considering the fact that Kowalski told him that this mission was easy, ' _easy my ass'_ he thought to himself internally as he swore (internally as well) to butt rape the tuxedo wearing ass hole with a flag pole when he saw him next.

He skid to a stop close to a sports bike in a parking lot, grinning to him self he quickly mounted the bike with the briefcase on the fuel tank while resting against his abdomen.

He quickly hot wired the motorcycle and with the screeching of tires he sped off narrowly dodging gun fire. "HOW THE HELL ARE THESE MORONS FINDING ME!" he screamed in frustration causing some pedestrians and drivers (who were narrowly escaping from the way of his frantic 'driving') to look at him strangely.

He changed his course to a construction site with intentions to end this ridiculous chase as soon as possible.

He drove through the barrier firmly aware of the two armoured vehicles following him at blazing speed. He zoomed through a strip of road (which would be a walk way once construction was done, but meh stuff happens).

Suddenly two armoured vehicles blocked the exit and men clothed in bullet proofed suits and armed with various weapons alighted from said vehicles and aimed their weapons on him.

Percy squeezed the throttle of the bike and gained speed as the mercenaries opened fire on him, the bullets simply bounced of harmlessly of his skin as he narrowed his eyes at the mercs.

Once in range he quickly jumped off the bike sending it speeding into the ranks of the mercenaries, he whipped out two Glock 9 pistols and rapidly fired at the carburetor of the motorcycle which exploded amidst the hired guns.

He spun around and opened fire on the other armored vehicles, had the gun and bullets been regular mortal ones, they would've simply clanged of the thick armour of the vehicles.

But the Glock's being fired (and the bullets as well) were made from adamantine, so they tore through the armour like hot knives through wet tissue paper.

The insides of the vehicles were painted red with the blood of the mercenaries, a stray bullet hit the gas tank of one of the vehicles causing it to erupt into flames, the blast pushed the other vehicle backwards causing it to slam into another fast approaching armoured truck instantly killing all the occupants.

Percy exhaled through his nose and looked at his clothes, his skin might've been resistant to the bullets, but the same could not be said for his clothes, "The one time I decide to put on a Tux and I am bathed in bullets, I knew I should've put on my suit.s" he grumbled.

He sighed, ' _better make myself look presentable'_ and with that thought he vanished in sea mist.

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy was back in the same alley way that he met Kowalski the night before, this time around he was playing 'Gods of Rome' online on his mobile phone and decimating the competition as he played.

Just as he unlocked a level three Hercules on his phone, the sound of an approaching vehicle became clear, the green eyed male sighed in irritation before pausing the game, locking his screen and pocketing the phone.

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that when ever I wait for you, you always waste my bloody time, but when I find something interesting to keep myself occupied, you decide to pop up just then?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is no time for your pointless banter, did you deliver the package?" Kowalski asked in his usual monotone voice.

Percy sniffed, "I tried to deliver the package, but the damn retard tried to shoot me in the head, something about leaving no loose ends" he said with a careless shrug.

The tuxedo clad Russian's eyes widened momentarily before he narrowed his eyes, "But what happened?" he asked tersely.

Percy rolled his eyes as if the man had asked him a stupid question, "What do you think? I shot the ass hole in the head before braining his goons with a metal bar. It was fun" he replied while muttering the last part to himself but it was obvious that he was heard.

The Russian tensed as he remembered exactly who he was dealing with, the fact that this man standing in front of him had given him a name besides his alias (even though he highly doubted that his actual name was Jackson) was a wonder to even him.

'Blood Merchant' AKA Mr. Jackson as he chose to be addressed by (only by his person) was one of the top five most dangerous solo mercenaries on the planet (a list tabulated by the almighty Deadpool himself), with a rate of insanity surpassing Deadpool and a success rate higher than the Black widow, he had performed missions for who ever was willing to pay his price ranging from simple thefts to performing hits in the Triskelion itself,

Shaking his head to clear out all the horrendous and painful ways that the Blood Merchant could kill him if he crossed, he turned to the assassin who was currently playing with a scalpel (he had no idea where he got that from, and it served the purpose of increasing his anxiety)

"Did you at least bring the package with you?" Kowalski asked as he began to work up a sweat, Percy looked at him for a second before bobbing his head up and down in response to the question.

Letting out a sigh of relief the Russian spoke again, "Hand it over then" he said tensely. Percy looked at him with piercing sea green eyes, "Is that an order?" he asked quietly.

Kowalski was sorely tempted to shake his head furiously as a way of saying no, but he fixed the blood merchant with a blank stare (he had a little dignity after all). Percy grinned at him toothily, "Just kidding" and with that cheerful statement he dug his hands into his _boxer briefs_ inside his jeans and brought out a glowing red sphere.

Kowalski's eyebrows shot up in shock, ' _that was synthesized Uranium combined with tesseract energy, HOW THE HELL IS HE STILL ALIVE?!'_ the Russian thought in bewilderment as he placed the uranium/ tesseract combo in a containment briefcase.

He was promptly snapped out of his internal musings when a finger snapped in front of him, "This look like your bedroom to you? I said give me my damn payment" the blood merchant snapped at the bald Russian.

"y..yes, the money has been sent to your account" he stammered, Percy stared at him for some moments before whipping out his phone, unlocking it and exiting the Gods of Rome game (pay now, game later) and going through his notification list.

"Sweet I got paid" and with that simple comment the psychologically unstable mercenary walked into the darker areas of the alley way causing the Russian to sigh in relief…..only to jump out of the way just in time to avoid being run over by a motorcycle zooming out of the darkness of the alley….with the Blood Merchant as the rider.

' _WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT GUY?!'_ he thought with further bewilderment as he watched the mercenaries form speed off into the New York night.

 **AN: Has anyone played the Gods of Rome game? If you have, tell me what you think of it. This is my first time writing a crossover, so encourage me with your reviews, favs and follows. Don't forget to vote on the poll for which ever pairing you want.**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Simple Stroll

**CHAPTER 2: A SIMPLE STROLL**

 **DISCLAIMER (heh heh, I forgot): I do not own PJO or the Avengers, you guys know the owners so don't look at me.**

Percy's eyes snapped open, out of habit his eyes darted about to scan his surroundings, ' _'oh, I'm at home…on my bed…I was kinda hoping to wake up in the middle of a gun fight, now that would have been awesome'_ and with that thought he sighed and stood up from his bed.

That was the thing with the life of a professional killer, paranoia was always present in their mindsets leading them to suspect everyone and everything to the extent that your neighbour's dog was an undercover assassination unit out to get you…..

Let that sink in for a moment.

Percy also had the same paranoia, but to a milder degree than most other solo 'guns for hire' the reason why he always scanned the area of where ever he found himself was more of a force off habit than a paranoid reaction.

Why? You ask, one word 'ADHD'. He might've been a big bad mercenary, but he still had his demigod traits of ADHD and dyslexia much to his chagrin as he had hoped that his current.

He walked to the kitchen sink with a glass tumbler in hand and filled the tumbler with tap water which he immediately gulped down.

He placed the cup in the sink and walked over to his living where he grabbed the remote control and plopped on the couch, he switched the television and began to flip through the stations.

"Thundercats, boring"

"Tokyo Ghoul, not in the mood"

"Finding Nemo…Hell No!"

"Teen Titans vs Justice League, eh maybe later"

"JAWS 2…..this movie is just racist"

"Morning News, nope….wait a second"

He quickly went back to the morning news to channel and took a closer look at the headlines, he raised an eyebrow at what it said 'CONGRESS DECIDES TO ENTRUST SAFETY OF 'TESSERACT' WITH S.H.I. '.

He didn't bother listening to the full story after reading the headline and switched the television off, he could practically feel the amount of calls concerning 'job offers' that were about to come his way.

The Tesseract had been in an undisclosed location for the past few years of its discovery, the fact that it was going to be moved to S.H.I.E.L.D for safe keeping would mean that many organizations or powerful individuals would hire mercenaries to intercept the transport vessel and steal the extra terrestrial power source.

His 'business' phone rang causing him to grin a Shark like grin (pun intended) and pick the phone up, he adjusted his voice to sound like that of those business men you would find on Wall Street (he was the Blood Merchant after all) before speaking "Hello" he said smoothly, _"This is the blood merchant correct"_ a thick voice said from the other end of the line,

"You are correct" he answered simply, " _Good, I have a job for you Mr. Blood…"_ the stranger began before he was cut off, "I am guessing that this job you speak off has something to do with the acquiring of the Tesseract, am I right?" Percy asked in a knowing tone.

"… _you are correct"_ the mysterious voice stated with a hint of irritation at being cut off in his voice, " _Are you up for it?"_ he asked finally.

Percy hummed in thought "How much are you willing to pay Mr…?" he asked, " _My name is not important, but you may address me as Mando. In regards to your payment how does Five million dollars sound?"_ he asked with a hint of pride in his voice at offering such a 'high' price.

Percy scoffed, "Do you take me for an amateur Mr. Mando? Do you think that I don't have other offers concerning this particular job?" he asked crossly, " _WAIT! What about fifteen million dollars"_ Mando asked.

Percy smirked as he detected the panic in the man's voice, "Too little for a job so large, are you sure that you are interested in doing business with me Mr. Mando" he asked condescendingly.

" _Twenty eight million dollars, final offer"_ the man stated in a tone of finality (and desperation), Percy hummed in thought before speaking again, "I'll compare it with my other offers and give you a definite answer tomorrow evening" he said before cutting the line.

"These guys are just so fun to mess around with" Percy said with a chuckle, he craned his neck causing it pop, "Time to take a shower" he said before making his way to the bathroom.

He lived in a two bedroom apartment located in the suburbs of Brooklyn, which was quite surprising considering the millions, if not billions of dollars he had in various bank accounts scattered all around the world.

He only used his money to take care of his needs and to take care of Paul his step father who was wheelchair bound, his mother had died some years prior in an accident, the same accident that sentenced his step father to a wheel chair.

He shook his head causing water from his untamed hair to fly about in order to clear his head of such thoughts, that was five years ago and he promised himself not to cry about that matter any longer.

Finishing his bath, he stepped out of the tub (butt naked mind you) and walked to his dresser where he put on a boxer brief and blue pants, he picked up an oceanic blue coloured skin tight shirt and slung it over his shoulder (he would put that on later).

He walked over to the couch and sat down to await the incoming barrage of phone calls.

 **LINEBREAK**

As he predicted, more 'job' offers came in, totaling seventy five calls for the day with the same mission 'get me the Tesseract', he had rejected them of course, he might've been a mercenary for hire, but he had a principle 'first come, first serve'.

He would contact the mystery man AKA Mando tomorrow to accept his offer, but for now he was going to enjoy a long leisurely walk.

He put the shirt on and walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind him he began to walk out of the apartment complex, he soon left the stuffy atmosphere to receive the cool evening breeze.

Sighing in content he took a look at his sports bike that was parked close to the side walk and contemplated going for a joy ride on it before quickly dispelling such thoughts from his (messed up) head, this was meant to be a stroll and he intended to keep it that way.

He began to stroll through the street with his hands stuffed in his pockets, it was going to get chilly soon and he knew it, but the cold didn't bother him.

He had learnt to be cold resistant the same way he was heat resistance, one of the many things he had learnt down _there._ His visage darkened at that thought, ' _I have got to stop pushing that bullshit into my mind'_ he thought with a scowl on his face.

Sighing once more he pulled out a container of Orbit and popped four pieces of the breath freshening gum into his mouth.

He didn't have any plans of hooking up with any random girl that came his way, but ever since _the incident_ he had developed the weirdest of cravings. Unlike other people in the same line of work as his person who preferred Whiskey or Cigarettes (he still didn't know why people took those things, they did realize that they would die right?), he had taken interest in consuming things like Pepsi's, Coke's, Orbit chewing gums, Chocolate bars and what ever sweetened food items one could think of in large quantities.

Given his _special_ condition, the consumption of such items didn't pose a risk to his health or make him gain weight so he ate or drunk as much of them as he wanted.

He arrived at a Café and looked at it before shrugging, ' _might as well get a light drink'_ he thought to himself as he stepped into the establishment.

He took a seat closest to the door and waited, a waitress walked up to him and flashed him a pearly white toothed smile, "Welcome to 'CC's Café', what can I get you?" she asked.

He raised his head to look at the waitress and couldn't help but stare ( **AN: not in that way, there's a poll remember** ) _Blonde Hair, Californian tan, dull grey eyes… 'dull grey eyes? Phew that's a relief, I almost thought that the fates were screwing with me"_ The girl looked like a carbon copy of Annabeth, but the dull grey eyes and the fact that her blonde hair was shorter than Annabeth's confirmed otherwise.

The blonde waitress blushed as she realized that the hot looking customer was staring at _her,_ "You're or…order si…sir?" she stammered nervously effectively snapping Percy out of his staring trance, "Sorry about that, you just look like someone I knew" he said smoothly, ' _God! Even his voice is sexy'_ she thought dreamily before steadying herself and giving him a small smile in response.

"I'll have an ice tea thank you" he said simply, the waitress nodded and walked off to get his order, once she was out of site, Percy grimaced ' _why do I always run into love sick girls?'_ he bemoaned internally, he was already used to girls crushing on him/ ogling him but it still made him uncomfortable.

As he awaited his drink the doors of the Café were pushed open and a beautiful Red head stepped in, the saliva immediately dried up in his mouth making him feel like he had stuffed his mouth with sand from the Sahara Desert (sadly he knew how that felt like).\

The lady dressed simply in blue skinny jeans and a sweater, she walked up to him and raised an eyebrow at him causing him to tense, he expected her to say that she was from an agency that had a mission for him, but she said no such thing.

"You're in my seat" she said dryly, Percy gave her a blank stare for some minutes before bursting into quiet laughter, "Your seat?" he asked teasingly with a raised brow of his own.

The Red head narrowed her eyes at him "I always seat here when I come for either Tea or Coffee" she said tersely, Percy looked at her curiously for some moments before deciding to give her the chair.

As he began to get up from the chair a sly smile appeared on his face as an idea wormed its way into his head, "I'll get up from this chair only if you give me your number" he said to her with a challenging smirk on his face.

It was the Red head's to smirk slyly, "Oh…now you're asking me out on a date?" she asked challengingly. Percy frowned at her statement, "I only asked for your number" he said with furrowed brows, her smirk increased "The only universally acceptable reason a guy would ask a girl he has never met before for her phone number, is if he wants to ask her out" she stated smugly.

Percy deflated in defeat, "You win flame head" he said causing the lady to scowl, "Did you just call me 'flame head'?" she growled.

Percy just stared at her once more, "I have no idea what you are talking about" he said with a smirk, she glared at him for a few more moments before her face broke into a grin.

She grabbed him by the fore arm causing a tinge of pink to appear on his cheeks (which the red head saw and decided to save as ammunition for later), she brought out her lipstick from her purse and popped it open before proceeding to write down her phone number on his fore arm.

She dragged his ear to her lips and whispered, "Call me", she pulled back and gave him a wink before sauntering away.

The waitress arrived with his ice tea and followed his line of vision to the retreating form of the red head (which she glared murderously at, "Your order sir" she said tensely before dropping the tea and walking off.

Percy looked at the number written on his fore arm with bright red lipstick, if there was one thing he had learnt on all his time alive on Earth, it was that girls that wrote their numbers on your fore arm of handkerchief with lipstick meant trouble….which made him smile lightly (he never did 'easy').

He looked at the name written below the number

 _Natasha Romanoff_

Her name practically screamed trouble.

He was suddenly very glad that he had chewed those Orbit breath fresheners earlier on.

 **AN: Took me a ridiculously long time to write this, but it's out isn't it? I am honestly surprised (and grateful) how well this story is being accepted, you guys rock.**

 **Now in regards to longer chapters, *sigh* I would love to, but I am a very busy individual the fact that I am 16 and have graduated from Secondary school is a pain, why? Because I have officialy taken the role of my Father (and Mother's) Secretary/P.A/messenger boy. I literally have no free time, and it isn't helping that I am typing out the examination papers for my mom's school** ( **an examination that will commence on Monday) so it is a miracle I still have time to write fanfics, but regardless I'll try to make all chapters above 1k :p**

 **PS: Natasha is dominating the polls**

 **PPS: Some one asked if the picture on my profile is mine, the answer to that is no, that is my best friend, you can find my picture on facebook, just search for 'Rexaquilla Ezeugo'.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Cousins Visit(and banter)

**CHAPTER 3: A COUSIN VISIT (and banter)**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _She dragged his ear to her lips and whispered, "Call me", she pulled back and gave him a wink before sauntering away._

 _The waitress arrived with his ice tea and followed his line of vision to the retreating form of the red head (which she glared murderously at, "Your order sir" she said tensely before dropping the tea and walking off._

 _Percy looked at the number written on his fore arm with bright red lipstick, if there was one thing he had learnt on all his time alive on Earth, it was that girls that wrote their numbers on your fore arm of handkerchief with lipstick meant trouble….which made him smile lightly (he never did 'easy')._

 _He looked at the name written below the number_

 _Natasha Romanoff_

 _Her name practically screamed trouble._

 _He was suddenly very glad that he had chewed those Orbit breath fresheners earlier on._

 **NOW:**

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thud_

Percy was in a gym, it was a Monday morning so no one was visiting the gym as it was a busy day (and he did not have a conventional 'job' so to speak) leaving him to punch his sand bag in peace.

Compared to his usual work out session, him punching the sand bag was more or less a way for him to relax (while keeping his ADHD at bay of course). On the fifteenth punch, the sand bag flew off the hooks causing the young mercenary to sigh.

"That's the twelfth one in the last hour" he grumbled to himself, despite the fact that his super human strength was a useful advantage in combat situations it was a constant pain to deal with in his everyday life.

He grumpily picked up another sand bag and hung it on the hook while idly wondering if he there was a way he could get his hands on more durable sand bags.

Suddenly the shadows in the room began to get thicker as they rushed to a single corner of the room, Percy tilted his head to the side and raised a sweaty brow at the phenomenon before rolling his eyes and going back to 'punishing' the unfortunate sand bag.

A pale looking black haired male dressed in an expensive looking Italian suit (he was seeing a lot of these lately), without missing a beat he delivered a fierce haymaker to the sand bag causing it to become unhinged from the hooks.

Before the bag could fly off, he grabbed it with his left hand and flung it at the pale skinned man. The new arrival yelped as he ducked the incoming projectile.

Percy snorted in laughter at the expense of the man, "For the first time in a ages, the son of Hades yelps and my humble self am the cause of such a reaction, I believe a reward is in order" he stated in a cheerful tone.

The man scowled at him, "Most people welcome their cousins with warm seats and a drink or two" he grumbled, Percy smirked at the son of the underworld, "Aww don't feel so bad Nicky boy, on the bright side your reflexes are at their peak"

The Ghost king glowered at the hero turned mercenary before sighing in resignation, "This doesn't seem like your kind of place he said dryly".

Percy rolled his eyes at his emo cousin, "I'll have you know that this is my kind of 'place' as you put it, but enough about my preferred habitats, what've you been up to dead boy?" he asked while setting up another sand bag.

The son of Hades shrugged, "Nothing much really, went to Italy, saw some sights again, met some hot girls, hooked up with said hot girls, got slapped multiple times for two timing before finally arriving in America and getting myself a girlfriend.

Percy paused from his barrage of punches on the sand bag and turned to his cousin, "…..Did you seriously hook up with a bunch of Italian chics?' he asked with a raised eyebrow, and in response got a nod from the son of Hades.

Percy sniffed "…and you got yourself a girlfriend when you got back from the states?" he asked again and got a nod once more in response.

He set his lips in a thin line "Don't you have a boyfriend already?" Percy asked him calmly, "I did….but that didn't work out" came the reply from Nico.

Percy gave his cousin a look, "I thought Will was your type" he said while adjusting his training gloves, Nico shrugged once more, "I thought he was my type, don't judge me, I was still a kid then" he said while fiddling with his Rolex wrist watch.

"…" without saying a word, Percy turned around and continued punching the sand bag causing an awkward silence to befall them.

After a few more minutes (and punches) of awkwardness Percy spoke again, "So who's the girl that took an interest in doom(y) and gloomy cousin?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

A bright red blush adorned the face of the son of Hades causing Percy to smile faintly as he was duly assured that whoever this girl was that had the ability to make his brooding cousin to blush by just thinking about her was good enough for him.

"…" Nico said nothing.

"Well?" Percy asked impatiently but was still answered with the same silence, sighing in irritation he spoke again but this time with an edge to his voice, "What are you waiting for? You want me to beat it out of you?" he asked dangerously.

The son of Hades paled an unhealthy shade of white making him appear as white as a sheet of pristine white paper, "Uhm, er, i…its er…" he stammered causing the mercenary to sigh in an irritated manner before narrowing his eyes in concentration.

Nico shivered slightly as he felt the (familiar) feeling of his mind being probed for answers, after some seconds, Percy's mouth dropped open in shock.

"YOU'RE DATING CLARRISSE?!" he yelled in shock causing the Ghost king to go from paper white in complexion to a bright red as he blushed furiously.

"…You know I still find it unfair that you can read peoples mind" the son of Hades trying (and failing) to change the subject.

Percy rolled his eyes "You are very horrible at changing topics dead boy" he deadpanned causing the Ghost King to frown,

"And if you want to be able to get my ability to read minds, then I recommend going through what I went through in the pit" he said with a dark expression on his face causing Nico's frown to deepen.

"You still have nightmares?" he asked quietly causing Percy to snort, "Oh please, do you expect me to be a wreck from just one unfortunate incident in my life? Hell no! I have a life to live and I won't spend it turning into an emo bitch" he asked/said proudly.

Nico nodded in approval before scowling, "Did you just imply that I'm a bitch?" he growled causing Percy to smirk, "So you admit that you're an emo?" he challenged, "Don't try to change the topic, did you just call me a bitch?" he asked in a biting tone.

Percy's smirk deepened, "Well you're not an emo bitch cuz, but you're Clarisse's bitch because there is no way in the whole wide universe that she is going to let you wear the pants in the relationship" he said smugly.

"…..I can't argue with that" Nico finally said in a defeated tone causing Percy to grin like a Shark (once again pun intended).

"Speaking of relationships isn't Clarisse a little too old for you?" Percy asked with the same annoying grin on his face, Nico opened his mouthy to speak but was cut off, "Or have you suddenly developed an interest in sugar mummies?" Percy asked as his grin turned back into a smirk.

"For goodness sake would you shut up Percy! She's not that old and besides we are both immortal so HA!" Nico said exasperatedly.

Percy bobbed his head up and down in approval before speaking once more, "I'm guessing the reason you're dressed in the tux is to take her out on a date" he said matter of factly as he went back to punching the (now wailing) sand bag.

"How did you…? Oh yeah mind reading power" Nico said, Percy nodded, "Well If I were you, I'll get to it. That suit looks nice and I would hate to see it smeared with your blood when she runs you through with her electric spear for keeping her waiting." He said.

"Shit" Nico cursed as he ran into a shadow and shadow travelled away causing his green eyed cousin to chuckle.

"Well I better give Mando that answer before he pops an artery in anxiety" he said as he left the bag and picked up a towel while heading for the showers.

' _I really need to find myself a girlfriend'_ he thought to himself as he stepped in the shower, ' _Meh, work first, relationship pursuit later'_ he thought once more as he turned the shower knob.

 **AN: Another update? Yes, yes it is. Las time I checked, Natasha was tied with Wanda on the poll, but if by the time the poll is over the results are still tied, I will look to the reviews for a final result. For those of you who read my other stories, er well I'll see to that (in due time). Don't be afraid to ask questions if you're confused and I'll try to answer without revealing too much.**

 **PS: In response to a previous review, I agree with you Phazooo, Natasha is like a more important Rachel Dare.**


	5. Chapter 4: Energy Heist

**CHAPTER FOUR: ENERGY HEIST**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _For goodness sake would you shut up Percy! She's not that old and besides we are both immortal so HA!" Nico said exasperatedly._

 _Percy bobbed his head up and down in approval before speaking once more, "I'm guessing the reason you're dressed in the tux is to take her out on a date" he said matter of factly as he went back to punching the (now wailing) sand bag._

" _How did you…? Oh yeah mind reading power" Nico said, Percy nodded, "Well If I were you, I'll get to it. That suit looks nice and I would hate to see it smeared with your blood when she runs you through with her electric spear for keeping her waiting." He said._

" _Shit" Nico cursed as he ran into a shadow and shadow travelled away causing his green eyed cousin to chuckle._

" _Well I better give Mando that answer before he pops an artery in anxiety" he said as he left the bag and picked up a towel while heading for the showers._

' _I really need to find myself a girlfriend' he thought to himself as he stepped in the shower, 'Meh, work first, relationship pursuit later' he thought once more as he turned the shower knob._

 **NOW:**

A black limousine was blazing across a lonely stretch of road in New Mexico at top speed, it was being escorted by a bunch of armoured vehicles and a military helicopter.

Behind a scope that was following the movements of the limo was the Blood Merchant AKA Perseus Jackson (not that anyone knew that, Kowalski never even saw his face).

He zoomed in on the well dressed occupant in the back of the limo with the scope of his sniper scope, he steadied his breathing and hand movements making himself completely still.

When it seemed that he was going to fire, he moved his aim to the pilot of the chopper and fired, the force of the bullet caused the pilot's head to explode like a grape being squashed, sending the helicopter crashing down into an armoured vehicle while exploding in the process.

Smiling to himself, he quickly disassembled the sniper gun and pulled his cowl from his chin to his nose leaving just his eyes visible. His blood merchant suit was simple in nature and very effective in use with its form fitting design made from a black material that was reinforced with celestial bronze.

Turns out that celestial bronze could actually be harmful to mortals if a smaller amount of it is combined with a mortal material, material ranging from cloth to titanium would do the trick as combining said materials with the divine metal would corrupt it making it harmful to mortals.

He jumped of the roof of the Burrito store that he was in and landed quietly on the floor, by now the soldiers were calling in reinforcements for the evacuation of the Tesseract that was on board and Senator Hopkins, the occupant of the limo tasked with the delivering of the Tesseract to S.H.I.E.L.D.

He craned his neck and rolled his shoulders causing them to making popping noises before grinning under his cowl.

He whipped out his adamantine Glocks and opened fire on the soldiers as he sprinted towards them, the adamantine bullets hit through with deadly accuracy causing blood to erupt in showers from various parts of their body where the bullets hit their mark.

Finally the few remaining soldiers spotted him sprinting towards them causing them to open fire on him. He danced out of the way of the bullets favouring evasion techniques in place of revealing his invulnerability (who knew how many prying eyes were watching?), he continued dancing, as in literally _dancing_ out of the way of the bullets until the soldiers ran out of ammo.

Without giving them a chance to reload, he furiously unloaded the remaining bullets in his clip at them causing more blood to to flow.

Seeing as they all were dead, he casually walked over the vehicles that were riddled with bullet holes causing him to cringe slightly as he remembered that the vehicles were expensive ' _there goes the budget'_ he thought dryly as he assessed the damage.

With one more look at the damage he shrugged it off as it wasn't his problem and walked over to one of the armoured vehicles.

He grabbed the door and ripped its door right of his hinges with a simple tug of his hand, walking into the vehicle, he stretched out his senses before smirking faintly and walked to a corner of the vehicle where he opened a hatch on the metal ground.

His hidden smirk turned into a full blown grin as he picked up a metal briefcase that was hidden in the secret compartment of the vehicle.

He walked out of the car and walked over to the Senator's limo, he rolled his eyes as he saw the Congress member quivering like a leaf, he gave the limo's doors the same treatment as the armoured vehicle and ripped its door clean off.

The senator paled even further as the mercenary stuck his arm into the limo and put his arm around his neck causing him to faint.

Percy sighed in irritation at the spine less individual in front of him, putting that thought to the back of his mind he grabbed the pendant around the man's neck and tore it off roughly.

He examined the diamond shaped jewel on the pendant with narrowed eyes before smirking once more and crushed the jewel in the palm of his hand revealing a small key.

Without any further delay, he used the key and opened the briefcase that he retrieved from the armoured vehicle, inside the briefcase was the glowing blue cube known as the Tesseract.

He smiled, feeling quite good with himself before he heard a clicking noise. He immediately snapped the briefcase shut and pocketed the key before quickly rolling away.

He looked up and frowned in displeasure as he saw the floating form of the engineering master piece known as the Hellicarrier, he could have easily mist travelled away but he wanted to see where this was going.

Multiple ropes were thrown down from the Hellicarrier as Tens of S.H.I.E.L.D agents slid down and surrounded him and trained their weapons on him.

A bulky male agent walked up to him with firearms raised and poised to shoot, "Get on your knees!" he barked at the Blood Merchant causing the mercenary to suck in a breath between his teeth, he was a rebellious person as a child and said rebelliousness did not go away as he grew, rather it grew stronger.

If this guys gave him that order one more time, he was going to shove that blaster up his rectum.

"I SAI….." the agent tried to speak again but was sent into the realm of unconsciousness by a swift punch to the throat causing the metaphorical lid of order that was keeping the chaos at bay to pop of making the situation to descend into chaos.

The agents opened fire on him causing him to pull out a Kitanna blade and begin to deflect the energy blasts.

He used the flat side of the sword and slapped a bolt of energy into the chest of an agent sending him crumpling, he performed a perfect roll and stabbed a soldier in the shoulder blade making the agent fall to the floor as he screamed in pain.

He rolled again and swung his sword in an arc while still crouched, neatly severing off the legs of several agents, he got up and stuck the tip of his blade into the muzzle of a blaster that was about to shoot him at point blank range.

The agent holding the blaster fired only to widen his eyes in horror behind his head gears as he realized that the muzzle of the gun was blocked firmly. Seeing that there was no opening to escape from the bolt of energy ricocheted in the gun causing a backlash which made the gun explode.

The agent was blasted backwards and collapsed in an unconscious heap, for the next few minutes Percy dodged, deflected, stabbed and slice at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents whose numbers began to dwindle rapidly.

Soon the entirety of the agents were in bleeding and unconscious heap, strangely though Percy noticed that he did not kill any of them rather choosing to either maim them or knock them unconscious.

' _Meh, there's still blood everywhere so I guess I kept up my reputation'_ he thought with a shrug.

Suddenly his ears perked up to a whizzing sound and he quickly raised his left hand just in time to catch an incoming arrow, he narrowed his eyes at the arrow as he heard a beeping noise from it before his eyes widened in realization but it was too late.

The arrow exploded sending him to the floor to kiss the asphalt, he quickly stood up and turned to the direction the arrow came from.

He saw a black haired man with an arrow nocked in a bow trained on him, he made to mist travel around him regardless of revealing one of his 'trade secrets' to pound him to the ground but stopped suddenly as his eyes widened in recognition.

"MICHEAL?!" he asked / yelled incredulously.

 **AN: Ahh, I just love cliffhangers , don't you love them to? That aside, the poll will be closed by the time of my next update.**

 **Tell you what, if you keep the reviews coming I'll put my other stories on the shelf for some time to focus on this one. Sound good? Well…**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **PS: I might update again tonight if the reviews are long :p**


	6. Chapter 5: Requiem Of A Dead Man

**CHAPTER FIVE: REQUIEM OF A DEAD MAN**

 **AN: READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Soon the entirety of the agents were in bleeding and unconscious heap, strangely though Percy noticed that he did not kill any of them rather choosing to either maim them or knock them unconscious._

' _Meh, there's still blood everywhere so I guess I kept up my reputation' he thought with a shrug._

 _Suddenly his ears perked up to a whizzing sound and he quickly raised his left hand just in time to catch an incoming arrow, he narrowed his eyes at the arrow as he heard a beeping noise from it before his eyes widened in realization but it was too late._

 _The arrow exploded sending him to the floor to kiss the asphalt, he quickly stood up and turned to the direction the arrow came from._

 _He saw a black haired man with an arrow nocked in a bow trained on him, he made to mist travel around him regardless of revealing one of his 'trade secrets' to pound him to the ground but stopped suddenly as his eyes widened in recognition._

" _MICHEAL?!" he asked / yelled incredulously._

 **NOW:**

The archer narrowed his eyes at the mercenary, "How do you know that name?" he growled in a threatening voice.

Percy did not answer the question but rather opted to stare with an agape mouth (not that it could be seen) at the son of Apollo who he had presumed dead during the battle of Manhattan.

Seeing as the mercenary would not answer the question, Hawkeye released the nocked arrow at him, that seemed to snap Percy out of his trance and rolled out of the way of the arrow (he had learned his lesson).

He quickly stood up from his roll and pulled out his guns before opening fire on the archer, Hawkeye performed a roll of his own and fired off two arrows as he came to a crouch, said arrows were in turn intercepted by several adamantine bullets which he had to dodge as they came his way.

Using the distraction, Percy holstered his gun and covered the distance between himself and the archer causing said archers eyes to widen in surprise.

Percy delivered a swift kick to the bow wielding man's gut causing him to hunch over in pain, he attempted to deliver a haymaker to the side of the archers head only for the fist to be blocked by the bow.

The bow broke on impact with his skin causing the bow and arrow wielding S.H.I.E.L.D agent to bug his eyes out in surprise. His surprise was short lived as a jaw breaker connected to the right side of his face sending him crumpling.

He attempted to roll out of the way but was to slow to prevent the sharp kick that connected to his rib cage, the kick finished his intentions for him as the force of the kick sent him rolling on the asphalt.

Despite the pain wracking his body, Hawkeye still managed to get to his feet albeit shakily and got into a sloppy defense stance, the mercenary raised an eyebrow at the S.H.I.E.L.D agent ' _most people would be out of commission after that hit'_ he thought to himself.

The archer ran up to him and attempted to deliver a round house kick to his temple only for his leg to be caught mid swing, Percy hooked his arm under his knee and spun him around in a 180 degree motion before slamming him painfully on his back to the asphalt.

The archer coughed out blood and groaned in pain, "You know for a demigod and war hero, you're kind of sloppy" Percy said to the agent's downed form, his eyes widened in horror at the fact that this mercenary knew what he was, he made to open his mouth and speak but was cut off, "Nah, I'm just awesome that way, how've you been Michael?" Percy asked with a curious stare at the agent.

"H…how…d..do you kn…know that n..name?" he croaked out a question at the merc who in turn raised a questioning brow at him, "What do you mean? Isn't that your name? 'Michael Yew', that's the name your mother gave you, isn't it? I mean who else would actually name you? Your dad? Hell No! He was too busy knocking up another mortal *sigh* I'm rambling aren't I?" Percy asked back after his ramblinig session.

"…What do you think?" the archer deadpanned causing the mercenary to smirk under his cowl, Percy looked up to see more ropes be thrown down from the Hellicarrier and groaned in displeasure.

Turning back to the (formerly thought to be deceased but still very much alive) son of Apollo and spoke, "Well it was nice and fun to have this little chit chat session Mikey, but alas duty calls, see ya!" and on that cheerful note, the blood thirsty mercenary dropped a small pebble on the ground.

On contact with the asphalt surface, the pebble exploded in a cloud of thick smoke sending the agent into a coughing fit. By the time the fresh batch of agents had arrived, the smoke had already cleared showing the absence of both the mercenary and the containment vessel which had the Tesseract in it.

Seeing as they was no one to apprehend, the agents decided to help their fellow colleagues out by moving them to the med bay of the now descending Hellicarrier.

Clint Barton (or Michael Yew) stood up with difficulty while wincing in pain for every inch he lifted himself, once up he grabbed the broken remains of his once perfect bow and looked at them in awe at how much damaged had been done to the near indestructible bow.

Some agents rushed to his side to assist him to move to the med bay but he waved them off rather opting to go himself.

Before he could leave a smudge of red caught his eye, he walked over to one of the eight bullet ridden armoured vehicles and saw a writing written with blood (if the smell and its attraction of flies was anything to go by) causing the hardened S.H.I.E.L.D agent to pale a little, the note read:

 _Pleasure doing business with you sir_

 _Please come again next time._

 _Signed:_ _Blood Merchant_

The agents left eye twitched, ' _What the hell is wrong with this guy?!"_ he thought to himself.

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy was standing on the roof of an apartment complex, the place where he would wait in order tp meet this mysterious 'Mando' person, deliver the Tesseract and receive his payment.

As expected of the contractor, a pudgy and fat man(if that is even possible) with a bald scalp, he showed up an hour late in an Helicopter while being escorted by two buff looking body guards causing Percy to snort ' _As if that would help him against someone like Deadpool'_ he thought to himself as he continued to watch the fat man waddle towards him.

He himself was dressed in his usual combo of form fitting black jeans and a hoodie that covered most of his face.

The fat man finally arrived from his 'long' walk considering the fact that he was sweating bullets from walking from the chopper to where he was standing.

"Ah Mr. Blood I see that you have acquired the item" the man said in a Boston accent as he eyed the briefcase that Percy was holding.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Is it that obvious?" he asked sarcastically causing the fat pig to chuckle, "Your sarcasm is unnecessary Mr. Blood, but regardless hand over the briefcase so that we can get this transaction over with" he said with an out stretched arm while licking his lips.

Percy gave the man a dull look, "Pay before service" he said in the same dull tone of voice causing the fat individual to growl in irritation "Your money has been transferred to your Canadian account, now hand it over" he snapped in irritation.

Percy gave the man a glare causing him and the duo of body guards behind him to shrink back in unease, he smirked at their reactions before whipping out his phone to check for any notifications.

True to the Pig's word, the money had been sent to his account and so without even glancing up, he extended the briefcase to the man who snatched it and the key to open it.

Smiling in satisfaction at what he saw, the man shut the briefcase and turned to the mercenary who was now playing Clash of Clans on his mobile phone, "It was nice doing business with you Blood, maybe we can do this some other time" and without waiting for a reply he spun on his heel and began to walk away.

He has barely moved twenty five feet before the two body guards by his side dropped to the ground dead with bullet holes in their heads.

His eyes widened in horror as he could immediately tell that the Blood Merchant had double crossed him, but before he could act on it a bullet fired from a gun with a silencer attached to its muzzle pierced through his skull causing him to drop dead with the look of horror still plastered on his face.

Without looking up from his phone, Percy shot the pilot of the chopper as said pilot tried to fly away from the area causing the helicopter to crash to the streets below.

Percy exited the game and walked over to the 'Mando's' dead body where he grabbed the briefcase containing the Tesseract and began to walk away. Advanced Idea Mechanics or A.I.M for short had offered him a whooping sum of seventy two million dollars if he could get them the Tesseract.

Screw ethics when you can keep gloating over the billions of dollars you have in your account.

 **AN: I promised another update tonight, well here it is. I need you guys to recommend any available Percy/Natasha fics on this site because ya know just because I'm writing one doesn't mean I won't read one, am I right?**

 **Yep that's right the poll is closed, and Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow is the undisputed winner.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Way Things Are

**CHAPTER SIX: THE WAY THINGS ARE**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Smiling in satisfaction at what he saw, the man shut the briefcase and turned to the mercenary who was now playing Clash of Clans on his mobile phone, "It was nice doing business with you Blood, maybe we can do this some other time" and without waiting for a reply he spun on his heel and began to walk away._

 _He has barely moved twenty five feet before the two body guards by his side dropped to the ground dead with bullet holes in their heads._

 _His eyes widened in horror as he could immediately tell that the Blood Merchant had double crossed him, but before he could act on it a bullet fired from a gun with a silencer attached to its muzzle pierced through his skull causing him to drop dead with the look of horror still plastered on his face._

 _Without looking up from his phone, Percy shot the pilot of the chopper as said pilot tried to fly away from the area causing the helicopter to crash to the streets below._

 _Percy exited the game and walked over to the 'Mando's' dead body where he grabbed the briefcase containing the Tesseract and began to walk away. Advanced Idea Mechanics or A.I.M for short had offered him a whooping sum of seventy two million dollars if he could get them the Tesseract._

 _Screw ethics when you can keep gloating over the billions of dollars you have in your account._

 **NOW:**

Percy casually sipped his ice tea as he was read from a pamphlet, he had just delivered the Tesseract cube to an A.I.M associate and gotten his pay meaning that everything concerning that energy cube was off his hands.

Unless other interested parties somehow managed to get wind of the fact that A.I.M was in possession of the cube and either they contracted him to steal it from them or A.I.M contracted him to protect it from them, he had a nagging feeling that something like that was going to happen.

He let out a breath as he finished reading the pamphlet, the pamphlet was nothing special, it was just a poster for a talent show which he had taken him a total of twenty minutes to read, which was a feat on its own considering the fact that his dyslexia was worse than before since the _incident._

He folded the pamphlet and tucked it in the left pocket of his black leather jacket, he took another sip of his beverage and let his eyes wander around Café which was a sure sign that his ADHD was acting up.

His eyes landed on the blonde waitress that he saw a few days ago and began to feel uneasy as she stared at him as if he were fresh meat, he quickly averted his eyes before things became awkward. He wasn't sure that he would ever get used to girls ogling him.

After his eyes had finished darting about the business establishment he decided that he needed to get moving and gulped down what was left of his drink. He stood up from his chair and dropped a ten dollars on the table before walking out of the store.

Once outside, he looked at the sky and by the position of the sun he could tell that it was at least past twelve, he thought about walking home but shrugged off the idea. It was still too early to return home (by his standards at least) so he decided to pay his old man a visit.

He hadn't seen his step father in a week and (one could call him sappy for this but he frankly wouldn't care) he missed him. He walked over to his motor bike and mounted it, with a swift kick to the starter the motorcycle roared to life.

He put the appropriate gear and sped off in the highway, within the space of thirty four minutes he arrive at his step father's mansion.

Yep, he had built a mansion for his father figure while he lived in a shit stain of a building…..

Let that sink in for a moment…yeah

He stopped at the entrance where an identification scan was performed on him before the massive gates opened.

He slowly drove into the compound and parked his motorcycle before getting off the bike, he casually walked to the mansion's door where he rang the door bell and waited for the butler to open the door.

Soon enough the butler opened the door, "Good Afternoon master Perseus" he said in a thick British accent causing Percy to give him a rare friendly smile, "It's all good Alfred" he said in a friendly tone indicating his liking of the Brit before scowling at him, "What did I tell you about calling me master? He asked in a scolding tone.

"Shall I get master Paul then?" the butler asked with a small smile of his own, "Yes please" Percy answered simply causing the butler to walk off to complete the task.

Most people would have thought that it was stereotypical to think that a Brit would make a perfect butler but frankly Percy didn't care. Who didn't want to feel like Batman?

And as an added bonus he hired a Brit named 'Alfred' for a butler.

After two minutes, Percy began to tap his finger against his knee cap at a rapid pace due to his ADHD, his eyes began to dart about the well furnished living room and things would have taken a bad turn if it weren't for his step father wheeling in with his motorized wheelchair.

Percy let out a breath in relief, it was never a good idea to leave an ADHD demigod alone in a room full of shiny and valuable items.

Paul smiled warmly at his step son who had finally had the time to come visit him, he might've had Alfred who though a source of good company was not close enough to be called family just yet.

Percy immediately wrapped his old man in a large hug causing his smile to widen despite his oxygen deprivation.

On sensing his discomfort, Percy released the poor man from his bear hug and grinned at his father figure, "How've you been old man? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" he asked in a cheerful tone causing the retired teacher to shrug.

"Nothing much, though there is news that the tesseract was stolen two days ago" he said in an even tone causing Percy's lips to set in a thin line.

"Oh" came his intelligent reply as he walked to the centre table where he picked up an apple, Paul narrowed his eyes at his step son "Percy…" he began causing said person to look up from the apple he was (seemingly) observing and look at him.

"…you have made millions if not billions of dollars from this line of work, don't you think it's time to call it quits?" he asked softly, Percy shook his head and sighed "It's not that easy dad, once you're in the game, you're in it and it's not so easy to just leave" he said in a soft but firm tone.

Paul sighed sadly as he removed his glasses, "I know it's not that easy, but you have to try, if something were to happen to you I would…" at this the aged man began to tear up causing Percy's eyes soften as he wrapped the wheel chaired bound man in another hug.

"Don't worry about me old man, I'll try to get out as soon as possible" he promised his father figure causing his sobs to reduce to sniffles.

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy drove out of the mansion on his motorcycle, he had spent most of the day with his step dad playing video games, cooking, having an eating competition with him and even pushing the old man around the swimming pool at top speed much to the amusement of the older man and the dismay of the staff.

The time was now fourteen minutes past six which meant it was time to go home, using the darkness to his advantage he drove home at full speed much to the dismay of other road users.

Percy arrived at the piss stain of an apartment complex which he called home and alighted from the motorcycle, he walked into the complex and made his way to his very own apartment.

Just before he could open the door he sensed some liquid signatures in his home, judging by their heartbeats (which he could sense due to the fact that blood is 70% water) they were not hostile….at least not yet.

' _Well, looks like I've got one hell of a night ahead of me'_ he thought just as he opened his door and walked in.

 **AN: I would've posted this earlier but I had to host some hunters from a hunting association that my dad is a member of hence I am utterly drained, but hey you can make my morning tomorrow by reviewing, sooooooo get typing….please?**


	8. Chapter 7: An Agency's Offer

**CHAPTER SEVEN: AN AGENCY'S TEMPTING OFFER**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Percy drove out of the mansion on his motorcycle, he had spent most of the day with his step dad playing video games, cooking, having an eating competition with him and even pushing the old man around the swimming pool at top speed much to the amusement of the older man and the dismay of the staff._

 _The time was now fourteen minutes past six which meant it was time to go home, using the darkness to his advantage he drove home at full speed much to the dismay of other road users._

 _Percy arrived at the piss stain of an apartment complex which he called home and alighted from the motorcycle, he walked into the complex and made his way to his very own apartment._

 _Just before he could open the door he sensed some liquid signatures in his home, judging by their heartbeats (which he could sense due to the fact that blood is 70% water) they were not hostile….at least not yet._

' _Well, looks like I've got one hell of a night ahead of me' he thought just as he opened his door and walked in._

 **NOW:**

Percy walked into the apartment to see the lights shut off, he didn't bother turning them on and instead plopped on the couch and deftly grabbed the remote control as it bounced up.

He turned on his T.V fully aware of the three individuals watching him from various angles, after three minutes of silence Percy finally grew tired of the hide and (not) seek game and spoke up, "You know, it's kinda illegal to sneak into someone's living space without permission" he said conversationally.

The lights were suddenly switched on giving him a proper look at the intruders, the first person was a dark skinned burly man with an eye patch on his left eye wearing a black trench coat, he instantly knew who the man was, Nick Fury the director of S.H.I.E.L.D (he found it disturbing that the man's last name was the first monster he killed at twelve years of age).

The next was a woman in a skin tight black leather cat suit with short reddish orange hair and a gun holstered on her right thigh, he quickly read her mind and found her name to be Maria Hill (Agent Maria Hill?) and she was Fury's second in command.

The final person was the same archer he had fought some days ago who was staring at him with an agape mouth, "Well this is disturbing" Percy said after a few seconds of tense silence, "So what did I do to warrant the visit of three S.H.I.E.L.D agents in my humble abode?" he asked.

The one eyed man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the archer, "Percy?" he asked in shock causing the mercenary to turn to him with a wry smile on his face, "Sup Michael" he stated in a casual tone.

Hawkeye sputtered as he struggled to form coherent words before finally speaking, "But you can't be the Blood Merchant, please tell me he isn't the one?" he said while asking Fury the last part.

Fury wanted to speak but was cut off again by Percy this time, "What makes you think that I'm the Blood Merchant?" he asked the S.H.I.E.L.D director with a raised eyebrow.\

"I have my sources" the director said cryptically while glaring at both young men for interrupting him. Percy smiled cheekily as he realized that he and Michael had unwittingly (and unknowingly) interrupted the one eyed man.

Seeing the silence as his cue, the director began to speak "You are a hard man to find Mr. Jackson" he said as he took a seat, Percy rolled his eyes "Not really, I mean you just have to ask around Brooklyn and you'd find me" he said dryly.

Fury nodded before pulling out a file from a folder, "Perseus Jackson…" he read causing Percy to tilt his head as he stared at the man, the S.H.I.E.L.D director continued, "Blew up a school bus,…" Hawkeye snickered at that, "…blew up the top of the St Louis Arch and was a wanted person for some time before he was vindicated after being revealed to be a escaping from a thug whom he engaged in a gunfight at the at the bay, all in 2005" Fury paused at this before continuing.

"Stowed away on a cruise ship at the Miami bay that it's last recorded location was in 'Bermuda Triangle' area in 2006. In 2007 was sighted with a bunch of other unidentified teenagers at westover military school were they assaulted and killed the vice principal before destroying a military helicopter in the same area before disappearing only to pop up on the radar a week later in the Smithsonian museum where they killed a Lion." Fury read once more causing both demigods in the room to roll their eyes at the 'assaulted and killed' part and laugh at the 'Lion' comment.

"Was spotted the same female and crippled male from the 2005 incident as well as an unidentified autistic male via security footage in Alcatraz as they escaped from another unidentified female wielding two guns in 2008, this incident being after he blew up the gymnasium in the school he was newly enrolled in by the name of Goode High School" making Percy scrunch his face up in disgust at the remembrance of Kampe and cringe as he remembered the look on Paul's face.

"Was spotted briefly on the beach in the year 2009 close to a parked Prius with a female red head identified as Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the same person with him during the 'bombing' of the Goode high school gymnasium before both individuals went of the grid for some weeks prior to the worldwide 'sleep' incident before re surfacing after said incident"

The director stopped at this part before looking at the green eyed demigod, "Should I continue Mr. Jackson he asked with a confident look on his face, Percy shrugged "Don't let me stop you, keep reading this is getting interesting" he said without the slightest hint of panic or discomfort on his face causing the S.H.I.E.L.D director to frown at the alleged mercenary's lax attitude to his implicating life history before continuing.

"Went missing in 2010 only to appear eight months later in San Francisco being pursued by two unknown females, was sighted in Seattle for some time at the Amazon headquarters before proceeding to travel to Alaska where he and his travelling companion, a Canadian of Asian descent by the name of Frank Zhang and an unidentified black female of at least thirteen years of age destroyed the top of the Hubbard glacier."

Percy cringed slightly at the memory of Alcyoneus and all the undead Legionnaires he had to face while Michael stared at his friend in wonder and slight apprehension at all his escapades, Fury continued, "Travelled to Italy with seven other people identified as Annabeth Chase, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque who was the mystery girl from Alaska, Nico Di' Angelo, Frank Zhang and Jason Grace where said individuals spent two weeks before sailing to Greece via the Mediterranean sea."

Fury snapped the file shut and looked at Percy, "Don't you find it strange that an earthquake that lasted days originated from the very location in Greece that you and your party were headed?" he asked with a raised brow (from his good eye of course).

Percy smiled faintly as he felt a feeling of nostalgia fall over him as he remembered all the life threatening quests he had gone on throughout his life, the others in the room shifted uncomfortably as they saw the creepy looking smile on his face making them reach for their various weapons.

Suddenly, Percy shot up causing them to aim their weapons at him, the mercenary rolled his eyes at them, "No need to get jumpy, I'm just thirsty" he drawled as he went to get himself a can of Pepsi from the refrigerator making the S.H.I.E.L.D agents look sheepish at their jumpy action.

"Can I get you guys anything?" he asked as he bent over to get the Pepsi only to be replied by them vehemently shaking their heads making him scoff.

"I'm not going to poison you guys ya know." he stated in slight irritation, sure he had poisoned some of his targets during assassination mission but that was different, he drew a firm line between his work and his personal life.

He grabbed a six pack of Pepsi and a bottle of soda before shutting the fridge, he sat down back on the couch and tossed the bottle of soda to Michael who caught it and attempted to refuse the drink but a quick glare from Percy made him uncork the drink and take a swig.

Smiling in satisfaction he popped the Pepsi can open and took a swig of his own before sighing in satisfaction at the fizzing feeling in his throat brought about by the drink.

Nick Fury opened his mouth to ask his previous question once more but was cut short by Percy, "Yes an earthquake did occur in our, er 'camping' location, but I'd rather not explain that, some things are better left untold" he answered in the same cryptic tone used by Fury before.

The director nodded slowly before speaking again, "Now we have that issue aside, we know of your alter ego who goes by the name 'Blood Merchant' and we also know that you are the one responsible for the theft and sale of the Tesseract" he said with narrowed eyes silently daring him to deny the allegation.

Percy sighed, "I'm guessing that Kowalski spilled" he stated rather than ask causing Maria Hill to nod and answer in place of Fury, "Yes, a Petrovich Kowalski was detained recently for having business relations with your alter ego and revealed all he knew about you during his interrogation" she confirmed.

Percy rubbed his fore head in irritation, "Fucking cunt" he swore, "I give him my damn name and he can't keep that shit hole that he calls a mouth shut" he grumbled.

"Now is not the time to discuss how we discovered your identity, rather we are here to discuss the Tesseract" the S.H.I.E.L.D director said tensely.

Percy took another swig from his drink, "Okay first of all, me ahh 'borrowing' the Tesseract was nothing personal it was strictly business" he said sternly.

"Your choice of business has put millions of lives on the line!" Fury growled, Percy gulped down what was left of hid drink and opened another can, "I don't care about that, I only have my interests and those of my father in mind" Percy answered back with a hint of ferocity in his voice.

The two higher ups looked at each other with both of them thinking the same thing, 'we need to try a different approach'. The archer on the other hand looked at his friend in shock, ' _what happened to you Percy?"_ he asked himself only (much to his shock) to get a response, ' _I grew up Michael'_ he heard Percy's voice in his head making him stumble back in surprise.

He looked at Percy to see him staring at him straight in the eye, ' _Did you just talk to me in my mind'_ he asked (mentally of course), Percy rolled his eyes ' _No I just lap danced in your mind'_ he shot back sarcastically.

They would have continued their mental conversation but Fury and Maria had finished their own discussion and came to an agreement, "So if we were to offer you money, you would retrieve the Tesseract for us?" the director of S.H.I.E.L.D asked tentatively.

Percy opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself and tilted his head to the side with both eyes closed and after a few seconds his eyes snapped open, but instead of the usual calmness in his sea green eyes there was now a glint of insanity behind them.

"No" he said causing the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives to stare at him with bewildered expressions ' _what mercenary didn't want money'_. Percy continued talking, "I won't do it for money…..I'll do it for free" he said causing their bewildered looks to turn incredulous.

"But…" he continued making the operatives to hold their breaths albeit unnoticeably in anticipation, "…I won't be charged for manslaughter when the job is done" he finished in a soft voice.

All three of them shared a look before turning to the obviously insane mercenary, "What do you mean 'you don't want to be charged for manslaughter'?" Hawkeye asked nervously causing Percy to giggle creepily.

"Don't bother your little head about that little detail Mikey, all I want to know is if it can be done" he said amidst giggling fits.

Fury steeled himself, "Deal " he said coldly causing the archer to look at his boss incredulously, "Perfect" Percy said cheerily, "Just give me a month and a half and that shiny little cube is yours, now shoo I have a show to catch up on" he said and with a simple wave of his hand they were all shot out of the apartment door like shells from an artillery gun.

The three of them managed to disentangle from each other and get up, "Why did you agree on him with that?!" Hawkeye growled at his superior.

The one eyed man fixed him with a pointed glare which caused him to lose the fire of defiance in his eye almost instantly, "It is better for a few corrupt individuals to die than for millions to die because their own recklessness" he said in a clipped and even tone.

"True, but I think that the question we need to ask ourselves is how the both of you know each other" Maria said while giving the archer a pointed look.

Hawkeye grimaced, "He and I used to be friends, we might still be friends considering the fact that he didn't kill me when we fought but that's not the point. We used to go to a summer camp for people like us…" he said but was cut off by Fury, "People like you?" the director asked with a raised brow.

"Kids with ADHD and dyslexia…" he tried to continue but was cut off once more, "You are ADHD and dyslexic? How come we are just finding out about this now?" Maria asked.

"For gods sake shut it woman, you might as well know how many time I take a dump every year, geez" the archer snapped thereby halting any more interruptions.

Seeing the absence of interruptions, he continued "He and I were best friends and back then my name was Michael Yew, that's the reason he keeps calling me Michael. After the 'sleep' incident of 2009 I was presumed dead and since no one could find me nor could I get home, I lived on the streets for some time and eventually joined a pick pocket ring. I soon got into some trouble with said ring and escaped to Colorado where I changed my name to Clint Barton and you guys know the rest." He finished.

The director of S.H.I.E.L.D nodded before spinning on his heel and walked away sharply with the other two operatives tailing him.

 **WITH PERCY:**

Percy shut the television off after he finished his last can of Pepsi, he smiled as he remembered the mission he had just accepted to do in a month and a half's time. He had spent so much time focusing on getting paid that he had forgotten the joy he got from killing people either swiftly or slowly.

Yep, Tartarus had messed him up.

He considered going to bed and agreed that it was the best course of action he could take now, as he arrived in his bedroom he suddenly remembered the number of the red head he had collected some time back.

' _Might as well call her, I need company and doing nothing for a month and a half will get boring'_ he thought as he dialed the number.

 **AN: Phew, five hundred words minus authors note and replay of course, I am on a temporary roll. I thank you all for your continued support to me and my story(ies) it's been amazing. Now I think about it, I might have actually over reacted over that idiot's review (but one can't really blame me literally impossible for me to take an insult without a violent reaction. I almost chopped off my uncles fingers for calling me a fool, I have anger issues but on the bright side my sister's temper is worse than mine, at least I know when to stop) but I'm over it now (thanks to you guys and your awesome reviews) idiots will always be idiots that's the law of nature, I don't need to convince him/her anything, I have my secondary school certificate (SSCE) results and my graduating certificate and that's all that matters.**

 **STAY AWESOME GUYS! AND DON'T FORGET TO…..**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	9. Chapter 8: Semblance Of A Date

**CHAPTER EIGHT: SEMBLANCE OF A DATE**

 **PREVIUOSLY:**

 _Percy shut the television off after he finished his last can of Pepsi, he smiled as he remembered the mission he had just accepted to do in a month and a half's time. He had spent so much time focusing on getting paid that he had forgotten the joy he got from killing people either swiftly or slowly._

 _Yep, Tartarus had messed him up._

 _He considered going to bed and agreed that it was the best course of action he could take now, as he arrived in his bedroom he suddenly remembered the number of the red head he had collected some time back._

' _Might as well call her, I need company and doing nothing for a month and a half will get boring' he thought as he dialed the number._

 **NOW:**

Percy grumbled in distaste as he tried in vain to wipe off the caked blood on his gloved hands, he glared at the dried up life fluid on his hands, "I should really try to tone down the carnage next time" he grumbled.

He was currently in the storage section in AIM's research facility in the Mojave desert, the facility was surprisingly quiet, or unsurprisingly if the dismembered body parts were anything to go by.

Blood was smeared on the walls and the floor with some of them resembling hand prints and others resembling drag marks, the stench of blood and death permeated the air creating the perfect setting (a massive setting mind you) for a Texas chainsaw massacre.

No doubt a true testament to his absurdly high level of insanity.

Percy finally gave up on removing the blood on his person and instead opted for continuing his search for the Tesseract.

He walked over to the security door of the storage sector, he looked at the security keypad with a scrutinizing gaze before deciding that it was pointless to attempt to hack the door as it required high level clearance meaning that it was more protected than the other security doors.

He slowly unsheathed his Katanna blades from the sheath in his back, with two quick strokes from his sword in an X formation he had cleaved the Titanium doors open.

Alarms blared loudly making the mercenary wince at the volume, "That's just unnecessary" he muttered to himself as he shook of the pain from the alarm's shrill cries.

His eyes darted around the cube like room, his eyes spotted so many interesting pieces of tech but sad to say he had no use of them, that is until he spotted a glowing diamond shaped gem floating in what appeared to be liquid stasis.

Without hesitation he broke the glass container open letting the suspension animation spill out as he picked the glowing crimson red jewel up, an instinct in him told him that he would need it for the future.

He had not doubted his instincts before and he had no intentions of doing so now.

"Jackpot" he said as he spotted the Teeseract as it floated in a force field, he walked over to it and attempted to grab the cube only for his hand to bounce off the barrier.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the barrier between him and his goal, he attempted to grab it again but this time around not only did his hand bounce off, but the force field gave him a powerful electric shock making his right arm go numb.

A slew of Latin curses escaped his mouth as he shook his hand to get rid of the numbness, he glared at the force field for some time before sighing, "Great, just great, now I'm fighting with an inanimate object, I know I'm crazy but this is just ridiculous" he said to no one.

Suddenly he face palmed so hard that had he been 'normal' so to speak, he would've broken his nose, "I really need to stop being a fish head" he muttered before pulling out one of his hand guns and fired a shot at the force field's control switch.

The force field powered down making the Tesseract drop to the ground, Percy quickly grabbed the blue coloured cube before it could eat through the metal floor.

His black loves were instantly burned off on contact with the Tesseract but his bare palm was safe from such a fate, though it was quickly turning red hot as if it were heated metal.

Percy frowned, "I should have really brought something to contain this thing" he grumbled at his own forgetfulness (or stupidity considering the situation).

"Well I guess it's straight to the hellicarrier then" he said out loud before frowning once more, "I just hope I don't end up in China like Nico" he mumbled as he evaporated into sea mist.

Sadly he had experienced the same thing as his cousin before.

Don't ask.

 **LINEBREAK**

Nick Fury stood on a platform with Maria Hill on his left and the Hawkeye on his right aboard the hellicarrier as he addressed a group of fifty four new S.H.I.E.L.D agents, they were the only ones out of the four hundred and sixty five students in their class in the S.H.I.E.L.D academy to graduate hence making them official S.H.I.E.L.D operatives.

He had spent the last one hour addressing them on the risks and qualities expected of them as well as every other thing both written and unwritten involved being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Needless to say the rookies were praying for a miracles of any sort to put an end to a lecture they had been hearing ever since the academy.

Just as the director of S.H.I.E.L.D was about to wrap up the lecture (more like auditory torture), the air suddenly became noticeably colder making every one in the room shiver at the drop in temperature.

Suddenly a swirl of water (sea water to be precise if the smell was anything to go by) appeared behind Nick Fury making the one eyed eagle (as he was called) jump away in shock as every one else in the room trained their weapon on the swirling mass of water.

As quickly as it came, the water receded leaving behind a hunched over figure dressed in an all black combat tactical suit with a cowl covering from below his eyes down leaving his sea green eyes and jet black hair open for all to see.

"Fucking Triad punks" the figure muttered before exhaling and getting up, he stretched backwards making his bones pop loudly before letting out a sigh of satisfaction obviously oblivious to the number of eyes and weapons trained on him.

"How did he…" agent Maria Hill began before she sighed in resignation, she was an operative in an organization that dealt with all kinds of shit on a daily basis, and this was no different.

"Sup Fury?" the figure quipped making the director's good eye twitch in irritation, "Blood Merchant" the director acknowledged curtly making the new S.H.I.E.L.D recruits gasp loudly as they realized that one of the world's most dangerous mercenary was board the hellicarrier.

The Blood Merchant finally realized that he had an audience making him tilt his head to the side to see the 'fresh meat'.

Percy sniffed, "Poor bastards" he muttered sorrowfully loud enough for everyone to hear making the rookies look at each other in confusion at his statement, just as fast as his sorrow appeared it vanished as his face adopted a cheerful expression (or at least it looked like it, I mean he was wearing a cowl), "On the bright side you guys get to shoot guns of all kinds, isn't that exciting?" he asked cheerily making everyone in the room bar Fury take a few steps back as they remembered from the files that they had on this guy that he was insane.

Percy frowned at the action but said nothing as he turned to Fury, "I got the goods" he said making the one eyed Eagle raise an eyebrow in questioning, "Where is the containment?" he asked dryly making Percy furrow his brows in confusion.

"Containment?" he asked in confusion making the director pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, "You need a containment for the Tesseract don't you? Well where is it?" he demanded.

Percy look of confusion remained for a few more seconds before the metaphorical light bulb went off in his head, "Oh you mean for the Tesseract, oh yeah I kinda forgot to get one, so yeah…" he trailed off making Hawkeye shake his head out how a dangerous mercenary could be so inattentive to the slightest of details.

"So why are you here without the Tesseract then?" the director asked impatiently, Percy sniffed, "What makes you think I am here without the Tesseract?" he asked innocently.

It was the one eyed eagle's turn to look confused, "So how are you…?" he was interrupted by the mentally deranged mercenary presenting him with the blue glowing energy source known as the Tesseract.

Everyone's jaw (Fury's included) dropped once more as they stared in awe at the fact that the crazy killer ( **AN: He he)** was holding one of the most powerful sources of energy in the universe without being burnt to fine black ash.

After a few minutes of their gaping Percy began to get irritated, "Shouldn't you guys be taking this damn thing from me?" he snapped effectively snapping them out of their fear induced stupor as everyone scrambled to get a containment vessel for the cube of energy.

"How did you do that?" Nick Fury questioned with a suspicious look in his eyes as the cube was placed in a containment vessel provided by one of the rookie agents while he stared at the Blood Merchant.

Percy sniffed, snorted and then scoffed at Fury answering with a non verbal response of 'as if I'd ever tell you', that action promptly shut the director of S.H.I.E.L.D up.

Seeing Fury tongue tied, Maria decided to take charge, "Everyone dismissed!" she ordered in a voice just a few leagues short of being as intimidating as Fury's.

The order had the desired effect as the rookies dispersed in a manner akin to cockroaches in the presence of light.

Clint Barton (Percy would never call him that) cleared his throat making Percy look at him with intense sea green eyes making the archer gulp nervously but continue nonetheless, "Er, what exactly did you do to get this back?" he asked dreading the answer he would receive.

Percy stared owlishly at the archer making said archer begin to fidget as a sure sign of his discomfort before grinning under his cowl, "Well I re decorated the interior of the place, I mean red IS the colour of the season right?" Percy asked with a cheery smile plastered on his face making the archer go a little green at the thought of the walls of the AIM facility being painted with the blood of its employees.

The director of S.H.I.E.L.D excused himself at the exact same moment that Percy's phone rang, he picked up the phone.

"Hello" he said, " _You're late"_ the feminine voice on the other side of the line replied, Percy's eyes bugged out as he realized that he and Natasha were supposed to meet today.

"Whoops, I kinda had to deal with a little stuff at work but no worries I'll meet you there in twenty minutes tops" he answered before cutting the call and vapour travelling away.

Clint blinked before frowning, "Why doesn't Fury just bring Widow into this matter, I mean she's more qualified for this kind of weird psycho killer shit" he grumbled.

"She's on…" Maria began but was cut off by the archer, "Vacation, I know" he answered back glumly before sighing in resignation.

He made to leave but immediately developed cold sweat on his back at Maria's next statement, "You know, the both of you still haven't told us what exactly happened in Budapest" she said with a straight face even though her eyes held traces of amusement.

Rather than answer, the archer high tailed the hell out of there leaving behind a cackling Maria Hill.

 **WITH PERCY:**

Once he arrived in his apartment, he quickly removed his suit and tossed it into his closet after which he made his way to the bathroom in one bound (literally), inside he performed the near impossible task of bathing, brushing his teeth and plucking out his nose hair which was practically nonexistent but then again he wouldn't notice, he was in hurry.

He and Natasha had known each other for a while and no they weren't dating or anything of that nature but one could say that they were good friends despite the short period of time they had known each other.

Now, the fact that they were not dating did not mean that they were not attracted to each other.

How so? You ask, well it was safe to say that they were both territorial when it came to each other, not over protective but territorial.

Territorial in the sense that every man that was caught staring inappropriately at Natasha was warded off by Percy's infamous 'I'll kill you later' stare, they simply couldn't stand the look without the possibility of emptying their bowels in their underwear. Natasha on the other hand was more …extreme to put it lightly.

In regards to the fate of the women who dared to approach her Percy as she called him (in private of course)….well the Intensive Care Unit already had their hands full.

One would wonder if such was the case, why weren't they an item already?

Considering their lines of occupation, well it was safe to say that they couldn't stand the look (of either disgust or fear as they assumed) on the others face if such a secret were to be out, besides the truth couldn't stay hidden forever…oh that and they were both stubborn twerps.

Percy stumbled out of his bedroom in a simple black short sleeved T shirt and black pencil jeans, he already knew Natasha well enough to know that she disliked formality.

He popped a few breath mints in his mouth before walking over to his door where he stopped abruptly…

"Not a date, not a date, not a date…" he muttered multiple times to himself before throwing the door open to see a pair of forest green eyes that held a bit of irritation, anticipation and another emotion he couldn't place a finger on.

Natasha paused from the banana she was eating and sniffed, "You do realize that we are hanging out tonight and not teaching you how to pick up girls?" she asked with a hint of malice at the last part (not that he noticed).

Percy smiled wryly and fought down the ' _I don't need a girl when I've got you"_ that threatened to spill from his mouth and instead settled for a "I don't need breath mints to get a girl, I'm sure I filled out in all the right places" he said while flexing his biceps and wiggling his eyebrows.

Natasha's eyes flashed dangerously but managed to roll her eyes and huffed before walking away with Percy in tow. As they walked, a naughty thought made its way into her head making her smile deviously at how Percy would react to it.

Keeping a straight face, she began to place small 'teasing' licks at the tip of the banana, she cast a side ways glance at Percy whose breath had hitched in his throat at the sight.

She smirked slightly before she wrapped her lips around the tip of the banana and applied suction as she put it in and out of her mouth slowly.

"I..I think we should get some ice cream first" Percy stuttered with his face as red as a tomato and his pants indicating some er 'heavy activity'.

She stopped her ministrations and looked at Percy with innocent green eyes.

"Okay"

Percy sighed in relief before rushing off to the nearby ice cream truck to get some ice cream leaving Natasha behind to smirk in victory as she thought…

' _I wonder how his 'ice cream' tastes like'_.

 **AN: You guys won't believe how hot my face feels after writing this last part, but I'll get over it. Don't get your hopes up for a lemon cuz I'm still unsure but there will be ah steamy scenes.**

 **On the bright side, Pertasha is already in motion.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!...please**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	10. Chapter 9: A Night To Remember

**CHAPTER NINE: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Percy smiled wryly and fought down the 'I don't need a girl when I've got you" that threatened to spill from his mouth and instead settled for a "I don't need breath mints to get a girl, I'm sure I filled out in all the right places" he said while flexing his biceps and wiggling his eyebrows._

 _Natasha's eyes flashed dangerously but managed to roll her eyes and huffed before walking away with Percy in tow. As they walked, a naughty thought made its way into her head making her smile deviously at how Percy would react to it._

 _Keeping a straight face, she began to place small 'teasing' licks at the tip of the banana, she cast a side ways glance at Percy whose breath had hitched in his throat at the sight._

 _She smirked slightly before she wrapped her lips around the tip of the banana and applied suction as she put it in and out of her mouth slowly._

" _I..I think we should get some ice cream first" Percy stuttered with his face as red as a tomato and his pants indicating some er 'heavy activity'._

 _She stopped her ministrations and looked at Percy with innocent green eyes._

" _Okay"_

 _Percy sighed in relief before rushing off to the nearby ice cream truck to get some ice cream leaving Natasha behind to smirk in victory as she thought…_

' _I wonder how his 'ice cream' tastes like'._

 **NOW:**

Percy's door creaked open slightly for a split second before it was shoved open forcefully as he stumbled in, he almost collapsed but was swiftly caught by the female red head accompanying him.

One look at him and even a three month old would know that he was drunk, "Thazh..nut fayyy" he slurred in his drunken state making Natasha roll her eyes at his condition.

They had both decided to end their day out by going to a bar, and if one could guess Percy decided that it would be a good idea to challenge the Russian beauty to a drinking competition.

Before the contest could start, Natasha gave him a last warning to back down with a little dignity left or go on with it and have zero dignity after his loss. The black haired man paid no heed to her warning and initiated the contest with a shot of Tequila.

She took a shot of her own and scoffed before demanding vodka from the bar man who provided a few bottles with immediate effect.

No one could withstand that death glare of hers after all.

Percy sweat dropped at the sight of the Russian made spirit but just as quickly hardened his resolve, maybe it was the need to impress her or the need to prove that he was a better drinker than her, heck it might have been the need to sate his male ego that men were better drinkers than their female counter parts.

Sad to say, he lost unceremoniously when he collapsed on the twenty first shot. Natasha decided to add insult to injury by clearing out what was left of his before finishing hers. Percy would forever keep in mind that the stereotype the 'you can never out drink a Russian' was no stereotype at all but a plain truth.

Which leads us back to Percy's apartment, Natasha set him down on the couch and huffed at the strain of carrying him that distance, "I um nevahh dwinking wit yu agwain" he said in a sleepy tone, Natasha sighed and ran her hand through her long red hair, "Same here buddy, there is no way in hell I am carrying your fat ass over this distance again" she grumbled.

A small snore came from Percy indicating that he was fast asleep, the Russian rolled her eyes and hauled him up with another huff.

She dragged him to the bedroom and after a good fifteen minutes battling to get him out of his clothes she finally removed his shirt and pants leaving him in his 'finding Nemo' boxers (how peculiar), she considered removing them but quickly discarded such thoughts as her face coloured.

She might actually rape him in his sleep if that were to happen.

She tried to place him on the bed but he (somehow) landed on the bed with his arms wrapped around her back and her on top.

The blush on Natasha's face deepened to the extent that she looked almost as red as her hair, she bit her lip as she saw the close proximity of their faces and wondered what it would be like to kiss those soft lips.

She shook her head to clear such thoughts from her head, she did not doubt it for one second that she would want more than just a simple kiss and that would lead to her taking advantage of him in his drunken and sleepy state.

She sighed in disappointment because no matter how much she wanted him they were just friends. Natasha exhaled and then began the difficult task of trying to get out of Percy's tight but comfortable bear hug.

After forty five minutes of twisting and wriggling she finally managed to escape from his grip, she sucked in a breath and quickly turned away with another blush on her face as she saw the outline of his 'tool' tucked in his tight boxers.

Without another second to waste, she quickly power walked out of his bedroom and made her way out of his apartment and the apartment complex as a whole.

As she walked, she tried to wrap her head around the fact that she was strongly attracted to someone she had only known for a month and a half, she couldn't bring herself to say that she loved him, no love was a scary thing and as a well travelled assassin she knew that.

She exhaled shakily, ' _Another problem for another time'_ she thought glumly as she walked on the streets of Brooklyn.

 **WITH PERCY:**

Percy's eyes snapped open and he quickly jumped off the bed before rolling into a crouch, his instincts were warning him of incoming danger and it was a well known fact in the Greek, Roman and just about every other pantheon that bad shit happens that as a demigod ignoring your instincts meant death.

His eyes darted around the room rapidly and on seeing nothing he made a bee line for his closet, he quickly put on a black hoodie and black jeans, just as he was about to close the closet his eyes landed on a 'glass' leaf shaped Greek xiphos with the word _anaklusmos_ written at the side in Greek letters.

He smiled faintly as another wave of nostalgia washed over him as he remembered his previous memories, he exhaled and closed the closet.

His eyes hardened and he retrieved his Katanna from the top of the closet, he drew a little bit of it and smirked as the sword illuminated the dark room before re sheathing the blade and making his way out of the apartment.

He power walked in the opposite direction of where Natasha had gone (not that he knew) and after a few minutes of speed walking his instincts began to hum violently, an indication that the danger was getting closer.

He quickly broke into a jog at that sign, a jog that turned into a full on sprint as the humming became louder, he wasn't running from the threat, no, but the fact that he wasn't cowardly didn't mean that he wanted to destroy the neighbourhood.

He finally made his way to a lonely stretch of road where he quickly skid to a stop and spun around while unsheathing his blade.

He looked at the area warily and wondered if it was just him or this part of Brooklyn was darker than other parts.

He quickly raised his blade just in time to deflect an incoming black fire tipped arrow, he back tracked to get a proper view of who his assailant was and was shocked to see the last person whom he expected to see in a place like this.

"Hyperion?!" he asked incredulously.

Well truth of the matter was that it was Hyperion and at the same time it wasn't Hyperion, he was coated in flames like when Percy first fought him in the Battle of Manhattan but these flames were not the usual bright golden flames as before but rather a sinister black in colour.

' _How the fuck does fire get black?'_ he questioned himself only to dodge just in time to avoid being run through by the black fire coated spear.

Percy used the Titans brief disorientation to get behind him and slash at his Achilles tendon, Hyperion did not even flinch but instead responded by slamming the butt of his spear into the mercenaries nose sending him stumbling backwards as he clutched his nose that was oozing 'blood'.

Hyperion rammed the spear into Percy's chest only for the spear to shatter sending the metal tip into the Titan's side, Percy scowled but responded by jamming a piece of the spear's shaft into his opponent's eye.

Once again the Titan did not show any sign of pain but rather back handed the mercenary, Percy grabbed the arm before it could complete the back hand and with a grunt of effort flipped the Titan over his shoulder making the seven feet tall man land with a thud.

Hyperion coughed a little but other wise did not show any sign of pain making Percy frown, the downed Titan used his slight distraction against him and flipped him to the asphalt as well before climbing on his chest in an attempt to release a hail of punches on him.

Percy quickly slipped his left arm out of the Titan's hold and jabbed two fingers to his throat making his eyes bug out as he gagged, without missing a beat, he lifted his legs to Hyperion's back in a great show of agility and kicked him off.

Jumping to his feet, Percy picked up his sword and slashed at Hyperion who attempted to block with his left hand only to lose all five fingers for his troubles.

Percy Sparta kicked the Titan in the chest sending him crashing on the asphalt as he coughed up Ichor, Percy immediately delivered two swift kicks to Hyperion's rib area before pinning him to the floor with his Katanna through the Titan's shoulder.

Percy took a break from his onslaught to wipe of the residual blood on his nose, he looked at his blood which was an odd mix of gold and red only that both colours did not mix.

Percy looked away from his odd blood mix and narrowed his eyes at the Titan who had managed to free himself from his restraint, the curse of Achilles might've ensured that one's skin was made impenetrable but the same could not be said for the bones.

Seeing that his spear was out of reach, Hyperion opted to use the Katanna instead while Percy picked up the Titan's spear,

It was obvious that Hyperion was not experienced in the use of such a weapon if the way he held it and his stance were anything to go by, Percy on the other hand while he was no expert when it came to handling spears he was at least fairly good in its use.

Seems like the damned camp was good for something after all.

Seeing that the mercenary was not going to attack, Hyperion opted to attack instead and covered the distance between them in five great bounds. The titan swung the sword horizontally but Percy simply danced out of the range of the blade and swung the spear like a baseball bat smacking the titan by the side of the head in the process.

Hyperion's head vibrated at the strike forcing him to remove his helm to reduce the vibrations going off in his head, sad to say that Percy was no longer the kid who would give his opponent a little chance to steady themselves, Percy immediately drove the spear into the Titans gut making him gasp in pain (a fact which filled Percy with a sick sense of satisfaction at being able to bring a reaction out of the otherwise emotionless Titan) before brutally pulling it out and Sparta kicking him in the gut one more time.

Black blood fell freely from Hyperion's wound which made Percy frown but file away that info for later so as to not get distracted. Hyperion shakily got up charged Percy once more, Percy met him with a charge of his own and once he was within a few feet of the Titan he performed a baseball slide and jammed the business end of the spear into the titan's tenders making said titan drop to his knees as he clutched the damaged appendage in agony.

Percy rolled to a stop and quickly jumped to his feet, on seeing the kneeling titan he relaxed slightly but not entirely before walking to over to him.

Hyperion immediately released wave after wave of black fire at Percy making the mercenary's eyes bug out but he reacted in time to dodge the black flames.

Percy instinctively twisted the middle of the spear shaft he was holding making the spear tip erupt into sea green flames (he had no idea where that thought came from), he almost stared at the flames in awe but quickly reminded himself that he was in a life and death situation.

Amidst the barrage of black flames he managed to take aim before throwing the fire tipped spear at the pyromaniac of a titan.

Fortunately for him and unfortunately for the son of Gaea and Ouranus the spear not only made contact with his shoulder, it tore the entire arm off making the Titan roar in agony (another thing to make the psychotic mercenary gloat about) before throwing the Katanna blade as a last resort at Percy.

Percy deftly caught the blade and with swift leg movement closed the distance between himself and the Titan before promptly taking off his second arm.

Rather than roar in pain (much to his disappointment) the titan slumped in defeat, Percy lifted Hyperion's head up with the tip of his blade and frowned once more as he saw dead black eyes as opposed to his original flaming gold eyes.

Percy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the titan, "Help Me" he begged in an eerie whispery voice.

Percy was dumbfounded by the fact that the one titan aside from Kronos who wanted him dead was _begging_ for his help.

Before he could dwell on that fact any longer his instincts screamed at him to move, just a split second after he moved a gigantic hand made of shadows popped out of nowhere and grabbed the wounded Titan before disappearing just as quickly.

Percy blinked once, then twice and then thrice before sighing, "There weirdest shit always happens to me" he grumbled, a fact which was true because despite his 'disconnection' from the Greek world he was still attacked by monsters, but never by a Titan before or a divine being for that matter.

Percy decided to file away such thoughts for later as well, he needed to get some sleep and dealing with all this Greek divine bullcockus was not going to let him sleep.

As he made his way towards his apartment he saw two of Hyperion's arms laying on the road and decided to pick it up for disposal later.

The last thing he needed was for newspapers and news stations to start blabbing about a murder that never happened when they could give him an update on the world's happenings.

Just as he picked up the arms they glowed slightly before transforming into golden hunting knives, he gaped at the members turned knives before sighing in resignation, "All kind of shit is possible in the Greek world" he muttered.

He slid the knives into his pants and began to walk home, as he walked home he reminisced over the day's activities…

He had gone on a (not) date with his best friend (crush)…

Gotten himself wasted at a bar with said friend (once again the author says crush)

And to top it off he had gotten in a fight with a Titan who asked for his help after its defeat…

He couldn't help but think that this was truly a night to remember.

 **AN: I am either having more free time to myself or I am developing super powers like the flash, can you believe it? Over 2000 words for the past three updates *faints dramatically*.**

 **If anyone is confused about Percy's blood or Hyperion's appearance, well you'll have to keep reading.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!...please**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Avengers Initiative

**CHAPTER TEN: THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE**

 **READ THE AN BELOW IF INTERESTED**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Percy blinked once, then twice and then thrice before sighing, "There weirdest shit always happens to me" he grumbled, a fact which was true because despite his 'disconnection' from the Greek world he was still attacked by monsters, but never by a Titan before or a divine being for that matter._

 _Percy decided to file away such thoughts for later as well, he needed to get some sleep and dealing with all this Greek divine bullcockus was not going to let him sleep._

 _As he made his way towards his apartment he saw two of Hyperion's arms laying on the road and decided to pick it up for disposal later._

 _The last thing he needed was for newspapers and news stations to start blabbing about a murder that never happened when they could give him an update on the world's happenings._

 _Just as he picked up the arms they glowed slightly before transforming into golden hunting knives, he gaped at the members turned knives before sighing in resignation, "All kind of shit is possible in the Greek world" he muttered._

 _He slid the knives into his pants and began to walk home, as he walked home he reminisced over the day's activities…_

 _He had gone on a (not) date with his best friend (crush)…_

 _Gotten himself wasted at a bar with said friend (once again the author says crush)_

 _And to top it off he had gotten in a fight with a Titan who asked for his help after its defeat…_

 _He couldn't help but think that this was truly a night to remember._

 **NOW:**

Percy blinked the sleep out of his eyes before getting up groggily, he checked the time and frowned when he saw that the time was four fifty two A.M.

He grumbled at the fact that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for a good thirty five seconds before giving up on his whining and walking over to the bathroom to wash his face.

He applied the tooth paste on his tooth brush and began to brush his teeth brutally, as he scrubbed the tartar of his teeth he couldn't help but let his mind wander over to the happenings of the previous night, the fight with Hyperion being the most prominent thought in mind.

He spat out a glob of tooth paste mixed with saliva before resuming his brushing (more like rug washing), something was wrong with the Titan of the east, he looked like he was a slave in his own body, like he had lost the willingness to live.

Sadly he was speaking from experience as he had infiltrated slave camps in Congo.

More than once so to speak.

He spat out another saliva/ tooth paste combo from his mouth before re applying some more paste on the brush and going to work on his tongue and throat.

He had a feeling that something was coming and the appearance of Hyperion was one sign of many that would pop up.

Spitting out once more, he washed his mouth and gargled with some water before spitting again, he put the tooth brush down and ran a hand through his jet black hair.

This was the same ominous feeling he got before the war with the Titans and before Gaea's rising only that this time around the ominous feeling was 'ominous-er' so to speak.

He shouldn't have been bothered, he had left the life of a hero behind a long time ago and he had no intentions of going back to being one, yet he still had a feeling that a big _but_ was going to pop up and send him back to that lifestyle.

He stepped into the shower and turned it on letting the water run freely on his body, he sighed in contentment at the feeling of calmness that washed over him.

He might have detested the world that he came from, but at least the same world had left him with some pretty cool abilities and gifts, some he was born with, some he had been presented with and the rest he had acquired by going through hell….literally.

His face darkened slightly at the last part before he wiped his face free of such emotion, he refused to let himself feel any sort of negative emotion towards them.

Not pain, not sadness, not even betrayal, just stone cold indifference, his time in the pit had dissolved his fatal flaw of loyalty.

He was sure of that.

He was sure and yet he was still loyal towards his little cousin Nico (or older cousin considering the situation, being suspended in time is confusing), he was still loyal to that Hispanic elf Leo….and he was loyal to Natasha.

He shook his head making water from his hair fly in all directions, he had a bad habit of contradicting his own arguments, so in a sense he always argued with himself and lost (AN: anyone recognize this?).

That was just wrong…on many levels.

He twisted the knob of the shower in a clockwise motion shutting off the water before stepping out, he made a beeline to his dresser without bothering to tie a towel, he lived alone after all.

The moment he stepped into the living room, he was greeted to the sight of two guys that were roughly the same age sitting on his couch watching a pre recorded sports game.

A normal person would have freaked out on leaving the bathroom butt naked only to be greeted to the sight of two people in their living room when they had no guests over.

Percy on the other hand just rolled his sea green eyes as he knew of only two people who could get into his house on their own accord.

"Leo get your feet off the couch, Nico that better not be my last can of Pepsi" he said as he got closer. Nico jumped in surprise while the elfish looking son of Hephaestus yelped as he fell of the couch,

Percy smirked at the downed form of Leo Valdez before extending his right hand to him, a gesture which was accepted as the Latino grasped the extended arm and was promptly hauled to his feet by the mercenary.

Leo looked the naked mercenary over before huffing in irritation, "You know, I am pretty sure that you are breaking a scientific law by carrying a dong that huge" the Latino grumbled while Percy smiled wryly, "It's not my fault that I got the better end of the helix strand, besides you don't need to worry about Calypso, as long as she doesn't see my goods then you're good" Percy said while patting the son of Hephaestus on the head.

Leo gaped at the last part of the statement before narrowing his eyes at Percy, 'Now you listen me you no good….." the mercenary tuned the Latino demigod out and faced the gold faced son of Hades.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement as he saw the interesting shade of gold that the son of Hades had on his face, he smirked in further amusement "Now, now Nick, what would Clarisse say if she saw you ogling me?" he asked mockingly.

The ghost king stuttered as he struggled and failed to form a coherent sentence which served no other purpose than to amuse the mercenary.

"Penis measurement _and_ ogling aside….." the son of Hades' face turned even more golden at that statement, "…but you guys surely have something to tell me for visiting me this early in the morning" he said before looking at them expectantly.

The two former demigods turned immortal heroes scrunched their brows together in unspoken confusion, "What do you mean? Can't we just hang out with our bro?" Leo asked in a mixture of confusion and slight offence.

Nico nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's Friday today, please don't tell me you forgot what today is?" he asked in a more offended than confused tone.

Percy rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at the duo, "He he, of course not I was just messing with you guys" he said in a feeble attempt to get out of the hole he just dug himself.

Sadly neither of them bought the lie and glowered at him murderously, "Dude, how could you forget that we have a get together at the last Friday of every month?!" Leo exclaimed in exasperation.

Percy threw both of his hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay I admit that I forgot but cut me some slack okay, it's been three months since we did something like this. Besides, I've been, uh busy" he said the last part quietly with a tinge of pink on his face.

The two immortals looked at each other at the inadvertent colouration of their friend's face before sporting shark like grins on their faces.

Before they could ask for the reason behind the slight blush that adorned his face, the apartment door was swung open and the Russian bombshell known as Natasha walked into the small apartment with four bags in hand.

She stopped abruptly as she saw Percy's state of undress, out of reflex her eyes went down to his privates.

Her eyes widened in surprise and a bright red blush appeared on her face, it large to say the least, not the biggest that she had ever seen but something about it being his made it more exciting to look at.

She quickly turned around with the blush on her face, the two immortals in the room blinked before grinning at Percy and giving him two thumbs up each and speed walking out of the apartment before things got awkward.

Percy quickly ran into his room to get dressed while Natasha remained turned trying to reboot her brain functions.

A full minute later, Percy finally stepped out of the bedroom dressed in a black vest and green combat shorts, they both stayed silent for a few awkward moments before Percy spoke up, "Well, uhh you're early" he said awkwardly.

Natasha's face changed from embarrassment to anger before settling on a neutral expression, "I didn't know that you were gay" she said in a monotone.

Percy stuttered at the accusation before managing to form a discernable statement, "I am not gay!" he cried out in indignation.

Natasha wanted to say something like ' _Then are you blind not to not to notice that I am coming on to you everyday?!'_ and instead settled for an eye roll with a teasing smirk plastered on her face despite her eyes betraying her growing frustration with the oblivious male in front of her.

"Whatever you say lover boy, I got us some movies to watch and pizza" she said as she bent down to place them at the side of the couch making his eyes linger on her behind longer than necessary.

His mouth went dry as he just realized how tight those jean shorts she had on were.

She straightened up and placed a DVD disc in the DVD player, grabbing the remote she sat down on the soft couch making it bounce and making Percy's eyes follow her breasts as they bounced as well.

He slapped himself…..hard. Since when had he become a pervert.

He tore his eyes away from her assets and sat down on the couch as well, just as the movie was about to start a loud knock was heard from the door making the both of them groan in annoyance.

Percy made to go answer the door but was pulled back down by the red head, "I'll get it" she said sharply making him gulp as he realized other 'entertaining' ways that she could show her dominance.

It would be impossible for even an oblivious child not to feel the sexual tension between them.

She walked over to the door and opened it sharply no doubt to tell who ever that was on the other side to fuck off but froze in shock as she saw her boss, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D Nicholas Fury and her partner Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye on the other side.

She shook her head violently before pushing the duo away and walking out as well before shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed quietly at the duo making them both exchange glances before turning back to her, "We could ask you the same thing" Clint said with a raised brow at her choice of clothing.

"I came to see my uhm friend, you guys can not be here, send me the instructions for whatever mission it is you have for me later" she said hurriedly.

Fury shook his head, "We are not here for you Widow, but for the occupant of this apartment" he said seriously making the red head pause, "What?" she asked.

Clint nodded, "Yep, Perseus Jackson AKA Blood Merchant we've got business with him" he confirmed leaving her in a state of shock.

Rolling his eye, the one eyed eagle walked into the apartment with Clint and Natasha in tow only to bump into the chest of the occupant.

Percy raised a brow at the SHIELD director, "Fury? What a pleasant surprise" he said in a cool voice though the murderous look in his eyes showed that he would've loved nothing more than to remove the director's head from his body and use it as a bowling ball.

The director shifted on his feet uncomfortably, "May I come in?" he asked cautiously making the blood crazed mercenary stare at him with a piercing gaze for a few moments before nodding briskly and making way for them to come in while being careful to avoid meeting Natasha's gaze.

Fury opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Percy's sharp voice, "Cut the bull crap and tell me why you're here Fury" he said with a dangerous edge in his voice.

The director of SHIELD blinked twice before speaking, "I have spent the past few months pooling as many resources as possible to create a team that will be able to defend the Earth in desperate times. As you can see, the arrival of powerful items like the tesseract and the new metal known as adamantine (Percy's eyes widened a little at this part) will no doubt attract external forces some of which may be hostile. You Perseus Jackson (his eye twitched) AKA Blood Merchant have been chosen to be a part of this team."

Percy chuckled darkly making the others in the room except Natasha shiver slightly, "So you want me to join your band of 'heroes' is that it? What makes you think that I want to be a hero?" he asked with the same dark edge to his voice.

"Because you know that you will never be able to live with yourself if your step father were to become a victim while you stood at the sidelines doing nothing. Don't delude yourself, conflicts of global proportions are coming to us and we need all the help we can get, no matter the amount of indifference you show to the situation you are still human and will not stand to the side and do nothing while your planet is destroyed" Fury said with a lot of steel in his voice, he was called the one eyed eagle after all.

Percy paused for a second before balling his hands into fists, "Don't you dare….." he was cut short by Natasha placing a palm on his shoulder.

"He'll give you an answer in two days time" she said curtly but with a dangerous tone underneath the statement, the director of SHIELD nodded towards the Russian spy, "See you then, you to Black Widow" and with that he spun on his heel before walking off briskly.

Clint looked at both parties before rubbing his forehead tiredly and going after Fury, "I really need to see Laura" he muttered.

An uncomfortable silence descended on the duo for some time before being broken by Percy, "So, Black Widow huh?" he asked with an uneasy smile on his face.

Natasha sniffed, "At least I don't have a lame ass name like Blood Merchant" she scoffed making Percy look at her incredulously, "I'll have you know that my name is not…" he started but was cut off by Natasha grabbing him by the band of his shorts, "Oh shut up merc boy, we still have some movies to watch" she said breathily.

Percy barely managed to stifle a moan as her hand came a little too close to his member.

They both paused for a moment before she dragged him to the couch where they both plopped on the couch to continue their movie that was half finished already.

Knowing that Natasha was in SHIELD was enough to strengthen his already set resolve.

It wouldn't hurt to be a hero one more time, ' _at least it's not any Greco-Roman business'_ he thought.

 **END OF ARC ONE**

 **AN: It is safe to say that I look like a zombie** right **now, two updates for two stories in a day. Well maybe it's because I have been binge watching recorded episodes of the bollywood series 'Young Dreams' who knew that bollywood TV could be so inspiring.**

 **In response to the most recent guest review, I think you mean OOC not 'OTC', and no you can't know whether Uncle Rick's Percy can become an assassin or not because he didn't go through the kind of shit my Percy went through, and yes Annabeth would make a good assassin but you can't just assume that she would make a better one than Percy. Percy might be a bit slow but he isn't stupid (I really hate stories that portray him as such), besides big three demigods are dangerous especially children of Zeus and Poseidon due to their unpredictability, this is AU for a reason. I am not being rude (please don't take it that way) just stating the facts.**

 **Any who I am going to pass out on my bed right now out of exhaustion,**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!...please they'll make my day tomorrow morning.**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	12. Arc Two, Chapter one: Fitting In

**ARC TWO: OFF WORLD DRAMA**

 **CHAPTER ONE: FITTING IN**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _An uncomfortable silence descended on the duo for some time before being broken by Percy, "So, Black Widow huh?" he asked with an uneasy smile on his face._

 _Natasha sniffed, "At least I don't have a lame ass name like Blood Merchant" she scoffed making Percy look at her incredulously, "I'll have you know that my name is not…" he started but was cut off by Natasha grabbing him by the band of his shorts, "Oh shut up merc boy, we still have some movies to watch" she said breathily._

 _Percy barely managed to stifle a moan as her hand came a little too close to his member._

 _They both paused for a moment before she dragged him to the couch where they both plopped on the couch to continue their movie that was half finished already._

 _Knowing that Natasha was in SHIELD was enough to strengthen his already set resolve._

 _It wouldn't hurt to be a hero one more time, 'at least it's not any Greco-Roman business' he thought._

 **NOW:**

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

Percy bubbly walked through the corridors aboard the hellicarrier, as of now he was an official Avenger (he wondered why that name reminded him of a cheesy comic book).

Now that he actually thought about it, it was funny that he a mercenary who would kill or back stab anyone for money joined the Avengers Initiative within a day while the other so called heroes were quite adamant about it.

Well except for Anthony Stark, there was nothing that guy could do that would surprise Percy.

Needless to say that on his first day aboard the hellicarrier he was greeted with hostile glares and mistrusting gazes, he even heard that Fury had some trouble with the board of SHIELD directors on his decision to even consider including a 'psychotic mercenary' in the objective. He merely scoffed at their sub par attempts to intimidate him, his uncle Hades had a worse glare than all of them combined.

Besides he wasn't here for them, he was here because of the promise he had made his step father and even though it wasn't exactly what Paul wanted, it was better than being a wanted mercenary.

That and Natasha could be very persuasive.

He stopped that train of thought as quickly as it came the moment he came close to the training room, he looked at the remaining length of the corridor that he had to walk down before casting a glance at the doors to the training section.

He was supposed to be at a meeting with the other assembled members of the team (he wouldn't exactly call them a team, he had taken a bet with Natasha over when Steve would lose his cool and shove a boot up the billionaire playboy's ass after all) and yet he wanted to knock some sense into a few of these SHIELD agents for their previous snide comments.

"I'm sure that they can wait another fifteen minutes or so, I won't be gone that long" he muttered to himself under his breath before pushing the doors open.

All forms of conversation and mindless chatter ceased in an instant as the mercenary turned Avenger stepped into the hand to hand combat area of the training room.

He scanned the sea of heads wordlessly before his eyes landed on a male figure, what was his name again? Oh yean Kurt Russell level seven agent, he was also the dumb ass who had made the most snide comments about the mercenary meaning that he had just earned himself a place on said mercenary's shit list.

"Hey you" Percy called out to the operative making him raise an uninterested brow at his person, "Yes?" Kurt replied lazily making it obvious that he didn't deem Percy as a threat.

He was about to swallow those thoughts with an unhealthy dose of ass whooping.

"Me and you, spar, right now, whadday say?" Percy asked with a glint in his eyes, the SHIELD operative scoffed at him while the others in the room chuckled slightly at Percy's request as it was a well known fact that agent Russell had actually defeated a handful of level eight agents in spars.

Impressive, but it was nothing to boast about in Percy's books, he had actually faced worse things than these half baked loonies.

"Okay then, let's do this but I have to warn you, this is a hand to hand combat sparring exercise meaning that you can't use your cheap Merc tech to help yourself" Kurt mocked.

Percy face palmed so hard that the occupants of the training room jumped back in shock before groaning, "I have an education you mediocre imbecile, I know what a hand to hand sparring session is" he stated.

The agent's face went red in anger making Percy blink at how easy it was to push this guys buttons without even trying.

"Okay smart ass, let's do this" the SHIELD operative growled as he took a defensive stance, Percy rolled his eyes at the quick tempered and irate agent before his.

He removed his face cowl much to the surprise of everyone there as he had never removed his mask before, he dropped the face shielding material to the side before removing his bullet proof vest made leaving him in his long sleeved black shirt.

At this point all the females and a few males were looking at him with bed room eyes making him shudder at the overwhelming amount of lust in their eyes.

It was creepy to be honest.

He dropped that to the side as well before cracking his neck, "Ready?" he asked the agent and got a tense nod in response.

Without warning, Percy covered the distance between himself and the agent and gave an experimental jab (which the agent had trouble seeing coming) at him which he barely managed block with both of his forearms crossed in an X fashion.

Kurt's forearms made a popping noise making him clench his teeth together tightly to avoid screaming in agony, he didn't get any reprieve to back track before a harsh back hand connected to his cheek making him spin as blood and a few teeth flew out of his mouth.

Percy gave a light kick to his chin making him lose his balance and crash face first to the training mat. Percy pressed his lips together tightly as he looked down on the unconscious and slightly battered form of agent Kurt Russell while everyone else gaped at how quickly the fight had ended.

Turns out that this mercenary wasn't all tech and no skill after all.

' _That's it!'_ he questioned himself mentally before speaking up, "Can some one get this guy a medic please?" he asked tiredly making a few agents scurry away in search of a medic.

Percy rubbed his jaw, he was expecting the agent to be a bit more of a challenge so that he could have a good workout before pulverizing the sharp tongue SHIELD agent into a red stain on the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" the voice of a new entrant of the room questioned making the other agents rush back to whatever they were doing as they recognized the voice, Percy turned to the form of Agent Phil Coulson (one of his few friends) leaning against the door of the training room before rolling his eye, "It was just a spar, how was I supposed to know that the shit stain had a skeletal structure made of glass?" Percy said defensively.

Phil shook his head at the man, "I don't know about him having glass for bone, but I know that those fists of yours are not normal" he stated while Percy huffed in resignation as he put his bullet proof vest back on and opted to hold his face gear in his hand,

"Anyway, I was told to get you for the meeting" Coulson said with a small smile on his face, Percy's eyes bugged out at that statement as he had totally forgotten about that detail.

"Later!" the mercenary called out as he sped off towards the direction of the meeting room, Phil's smile widened into a full one at his friends forgetfulness.

 **WITH PERCY:**

Percy skid to a stop just a few inches shy of slamming face first to the door, he straightened himself out and fixed a few crinkles on his sleeve before opening the door open and walking in.

"Thank you for finally joining us Perseus" Fury said in a tense voice that showed his barely contained irritation, Percy smiled cheekily at director before plopping unceremoniously on his chair close to Natasha.

The Russian rolled her eyes at him making him grin sheepishly at her, there was nothing he could do that could surprise her any more.

They knew each other that well.

"Seeing that you were absent for the majority of the meeting I will sum everything up for you, Loki has been spotted in Germany, no doubt he intends to attack the opera house within the area he is situated to make a statement"

Oh, did he forget to mention that Loki had stolen the tesseract and was in hiding….huh, guess he did.

Percy clicked his teeth, "Could you I don't know, be more specific with this 'location' that you speak of" he said using air quotes for emphasis.

Fury smiled tightly at him, "Maybe if you were here earlier you would know, but you were late you'll have to deal with it or if anyone here feels the need to let you know then they will disclose it out of their own free will" he said in a clipped tone before briskly walking out of the room.

The other avengers quickly scurried out of the room before he could ask them the location leaving him and Black Widow alone in the room.

He frowned at their abrupt departure before turning to Natasha to ask only to be cut short, "Nope" the red head said popping the 'p' before taking her leave.

His frown evolved to a scowl before he stood up and made his way out of the room.

' _Great, just great I left Greco Roman bullshit behind now I'm on the receiving end of Norse bullshit'_ he thought grumpily.

 **AN: Short? I know but with a good number of reviews there is a likelihood of me posting tonight.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT**


	13. Chapter 2: A Norse In Germany

**CHAPTER TWO: A NORSE IN GERMANY**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Percy clicked his teeth, "Could you I don't know, be more specific with this 'location' that you speak of" he said using air quotes for emphasis._

 _Fury smiled tightly at him, "Maybe if you were here earlier you would know, but you were late you'll have to deal with it or if anyone here feels the need to let you know then they will disclose it out of their own free will" he said in a clipped tone before briskly walking out of the room._

 _The other avengers quickly scurried out of the room before he could ask them the location leaving him and Black Widow alone in the room._

 _He frowned at their abrupt departure before turning to Natasha to ask only to be cut short, "Nope" the red head said popping the 'p' before taking her leave._

 _His frown evolved to a scowl before he stood up and made his way out of the room._

' _Great, just great I left Greco Roman bullshit behind now I'm on the receiving end of Norse bullshit' he thought grumpily._

 **NOW:**

The avengers bar Bruce Banner who was working on tracking the tesseract's gamma radiation signatures back at HQ and Iron Man who was flying alongside sat in silence in a quinjet as they flew towards Loki's location in Germany, Percy had later found out that the location was Stuttgart after going through the SHIELD director's mind (but he didn't need to let them now that) but unlike the other avengers who sat in silence he tapped his feet impatiently on the metal floor of the craft which served the purpose of irritating Natasha.

He had ADHD they were going to have to deal with it.

"Nervous?" Captain America questioned with an inquisitive look on his face, Percy snorted "Believe me old man, if I was nervous you guys would've thrown off the jet already" he said making the Captain even more curious.

"Why is that?" he asked unfolding his arms, he was answered by Natasha this time "He is ADHD and dyslexic simply put sitting still is literally impossible for him" she answered as she assembled her Glocks.

Percy frowned at her, "I have a mouth and voice you know?" he whined making the other avengers raise eyebrows at him but did not comment as they were used to his acts of randomness.

"Is that so?" the Russian assassin questioned mockingly making Percy grumble in defeat as he knew that if he indulged her with banter that he would lose unceremoniously.

Better to have your dignity run over by a bicycle than being thrown into acid…..or worse given to deadpool to deflate.

He shuddered at that last part.

Their commlinks beeped making them place their hands to them to hear the incoming transmission properly, " _Alright team, you are within a few miles of the opera house, the quinjet is going into stealth mode, your mission is simple and critical to putting an end to Loki's plan, you are to confront and capture Loki as well as Erik Selvig, the former will be confined aboard the hellicarrier and we will find a way to free the latter from Loki's psychic hold on him…."_ Fury was cut off by Percy, "Whoa, whoa whoa just hold up a second, are you forgetting that this guy is a divine being?" he questioned.

" _Your point being?"_ Fury asked over the comms with a hint of irritation at being interrupted in his voice, Percy continued "So, don't you think that a divine being will not be fooled by simple mortal technology that is leagues below the level of tech his kind possess?" he asked patiently making Hawkeye's eyes widen in realization.

" _So what are you suggesting? That the quinjet return and you all sneak up on him?"_ the director of SHIELD asked in apprehension.

Percy shook his head, "Not exactly, those of us that are light on our feet can proceed on foot while the quinjet can close in on the location with the rest of the team. Loki is an arrogant fellow, he won't expect to be sneaked up on" Percy confirmed firmly.

"I have to agree with Percy on this one, we can't get to cocky with Loki especially since he still has that damned scepter on his person" Hawkeye agreed with his comrade while the captain nodded in approval and looked at Percy with a sliver of newly added respect.

" _An excellent strategy Perseus, proceed with it but the mission objective remains the same. Fury Out"_ and with that the transmission went silent.

Percy's eye twitched at the director's use of his full name before clicking his teeth and putting his cowl on, he got up from his seat and was met with questioning stares from his team mates. He walked over to a corner and hit the opening lever for the hangar bay making the other avengers clutch to their seats as if they were life lines.

Percy rolled his eyes at them, "Wimps" he muttered, before taking off in a sprint and jumping out of the quinjet frog splash style.

With great effort the captain managed to make his way over to the lever amidst the harsh winds and shut it down. "I like that kid, but sometimes I wonder if he's got a death wish" the captain muttered under his breath.\

Tony's irritating (to the captain at least) came over the comm links, " _The kid is gonna splat in three, two…..oh he landed and rolled on the pavement and is now headed towards the opera house, sorry no cause for alarm"_ and with that he killed the connection.

Steve Rogers rubbed his head as he felt a migraine coming up, he didn't know what was worse, Tony Starks arrogance or Percy's psychotic tendencies.

And it wasn't helping matters that both of them were as random as a bottle of blue coke in place of a bottle of regular coke.

The air suddenly got chillier for him as he felt a large amount of killing intent focused on him for having such a thought.

 **WITH PERCY**

Percy growled sub consciously and a large amount of killing intent oozed from him as he felt a distortion in the universe in a pattern that indicated that someone had dissed blue food.

 **BACK WITH THE TEAM**

The quinjet in stealth mode stayed afloat above the opera house while the remainder of the team charged into the building with various weapons at the ready only to pause in surprise as they saw all the guests of the event huddled to a corner with fear in their eyes.

That wasn't the cause of their surprise however, No, the cause was the mercenaries numbering from between one hundred and twenty to two hundred and fifty all in ready positions with their weapons trained on them.

In a different universe this would have been a major problem as it was not in the intel, but in this universe such was expected since they were told to expect anything.

Breaking it down further they were not surprised by the presence of the mercenary's but rather how the hell that number of humans could actually fit into the rather lavish but otherwise average sized opera house.

Their surprise however did not last long as Black Widow and Hawkeye dived in opposite directions while the captain covered his person with his vibranium shield as a barrage of lead bullets were released on them.

Natasha took cover behind an elevated pavement and quickly whipped out her holstered hand guns, without much a thought in regards to proper aim she rapidly fired at them sending blood spraying as the pieces of lead tore through major blood vessels in their body.

Unlike Natasha who went low, Clint went high by climbing atop an armoured vehicle (no doubt a property of the mercenaries) and began to fire arrow after arrow at specific points in their bodies which either de commissioned them or maimed them depending on the arrow he fired. Once more unlike Natasha and Percy who had no qualms with killing off their opponents he only killed targets as a last resort.

Apparently he was still steadfast to Chiron's teachings.

No matter the amount of missions he under took he couldn't help but feel smug at the thought on the look of Artemis' face as well as the look on the face of her pompous feminazi's when they saw how much more accurate he, a son of Apollo was at archery than said huntresses.

He just hoped that the gods of Olympus had taken their eyes of his matter, he doubted that the goddess of the hunt would take his belittling of her huntresses lightly and he really did not want to wind up as a giant bunny with antlers.

Despite his years of inactivity due to being frozen in ice, his combat skills had not dulled in the least rather they seemed to have improved greatly.

He rose from his crouched position and threw his shield like a Frisbee nailing several of the hired guns in the face sending them into blissful unconsciousness, he closed the distance between himself and a group of hired guns who had emptied their clips and were struggling in vain to reload, the shield flew back into his waiting right arm and just as it was in his grip he didn't hesitate to use the momentum of the shield to his advantage and slamming one in his chest sending him sprawling.

He quickly moved his hand in a back hand strike nailing another one in the face with the flat side of his shield. He ducked as the butt of a rifle sailed past where his head once was, it seemed that these ones had realized the futility of trying to reload their weapons and decided to using the guns as make shift clubs.

The captain raised an eyebrow at the unspoken challenge before attaching the shield to his back, he rolled his shoulders and set his palms into fists.

One of the mercs rushed at him wildly clearly intent to bash his head in with butt of the rifle, the captain side stepped the attack and stretched out an arm to grab the unfortunate fellow by the neck before he could barrel past.

With little effort, he pushed the man backwards only that he didn't let go of the neck causing the end result of the action was that the man was choke slammed to the floor harshly bashing his head on the wooden floor and rendering him unconscious.

The other men suddenly lost the previous courage they had and quickly back tracked in another hopeless attempt to reload their weapons.

An attempt which was promptly crushed as several repulsor blast of low intensity connected to their chests and abdomens rendering them unconscious with singed clothing and slightly burnt skin.

Tony Stark AKA Iron Man landed on the scene, "Seems like you guys got yourselves a full house" he quipped in the signature robotic voice of his that was associated with his suit.

"Save the smart ass comments for later Stark, we have a bunch of mercenaries to dispatch" Steve said before frowning slightly at his use of modern day speech at the beginning of his sentence.

The Iron Man clapped a little, "Good job cap, very soon we'll be able to get you to talk like a modern day American" he said before spinning around and releasing tiny concentrated blasts of electricity which sent the mercenaries in the line of fire into a twitching fit as several volts of electricity travelled through their bodies.

The fight continued in earnest while the guests watched in awe as the handful of heroes single handedly fought back the army of professional mercenaries.

Well not exactly an army, but there were a lot of them.

The most troubling thing for the team as of now was that there was no sign of Loki or even Percy who was supposed to have arrived by now.

Their first question was answered as what was left of the hired guns vanished in a bright blue flash making them close their eyes to shield their eyes from the bright light, once the light cleared they all opened their eyes and were greeted by the sight of Loki standing at the centre of the room in his Asgardian apparel with his scepter clutched firmly in his right hand.

The avengers immediately trained their weapons on him, "I suggest you come quietly Reindeer games" he said in a tone devoid of any sort of humour which was quite unusual for the smart mouthed billionaire playboy.

The Norse god of mischief sneered at them, "Pathetic, I expected more from this sorry excuse of a world" he stated while giving them condescending looks.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes at the classical 'bad guy monologue' before releasing an arrow at the god, Loki's poisonous green eyes flashed a bright blue and the arrow fizzled out of existence for a moment before re appearing in reverse this time with the tip glowing the same blue as his scepter before tearing through the archer's shoulder causing him to cry out in pain.

Hawkeye dropped to a knee in pain as Black Widow rushed to his side and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder.

She did not notice his eyes flash a harsh blue for a second before it went back to his normal brown eyes.

Loki smirked slightly before opening his mouth to gloat once more, "You see…." His monologue was promptly silenced as a black blur slammed to his side sending him skidding on the wooden floor with a loud huff that indicated the air being knocked out of him,

Percy straightened himself and removed his mask, "So…..what'd I miss?" he asked cheekily making the other avengers face palm at the uncalled use of the question.

Loki blinked to regain his focus only to meet the business end his own scepter, he looked up to see who ever it was that had the ability to surprise him.

His eyes widened in shock, "You.." he never finished his statement as Percy whacked him by the side of the head with the flat side of the sceptre's blade.

"This guy talks too much" Percy complained while the team looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Where have you been?" Steve asked suspiciously making the green eyed male roll his eyes.

"You guys were here dancing with these loonies…." He started while gesturing to the unconscious mercenaries lying about who strangely did not vanish with the others when Loki appeared, "…while I was out there taking out the real heavy hitters who were on their way here with some real military grade armaments" he said with a huff at their distrustful looks.

It was Natasha's turn to roll her eyes, "I never said that you weren't busy 'Bloody'" she said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Percy sniffed, "I know that 'B'" he replied before turning back to the unconscious Norse on the floor, "So….who's carrying Reindeer Games?" he asked making Tony smirk as the face of mask slid open, "That's what I said! You and I should totally go out for some Sharwarma sometime" he gushed while Percy blinked in surprise.

"Seriously guys…who's carrying this guy's ass?"

 **LINEBREAK**

The avengers as well as Tony and a bound Loki sat in silence, Percy was as still as a corpse which came as a shocking but not unwelcome surprise to the other avengers.

If they so much as heard his feet tap once on the floor, they would have actually considered throwing him off the aircraft.

Suddenly thunder boomed across the sky making Loki flinch and the hair on Percy's neck stand on their roots. "What? Scared of a little lightning?" the captain mocked but was answered back by the Norse deity in a calm and collected voice, "No, I'm just not fond of what happens after" Loki replied.

Percy frowned and the buzzing noise in his head that warned him of incoming danger blared.

He quickly tackled Tony out of the way just in time to avoid a streak of lightning that tore through the roof, a man clad in armour similar to (but not quite there) Loki jumped in, grabbed the god of mischief and took off through the hole in the roof.

"After Him!" the captain barked out as he quickly unbuckled himself, Percy got off the groaning form of Tony Stark and narrowed his eyes at the hole in the roof which water was now flowing freely from.

This was starting to get ridiculous.

 **AN: Well confession time, I haven't watches Civil War yet so I don't know any references to said movie. I live in a rural area so movies usually get here late.**

 **If by the time I get to the civil war arc and the movie isn't available to me yet, I'll just read it off Wikipedia.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	14. Chapter 3: It Sucks To Be Popular

**CHAPTER THREE: IT SUCKS TO BE FAMOUS**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _The avengers as well as Tony and a bound Loki sat in silence, Percy was as still as a corpse which came as a shocking but not unwelcome surprise to the other avengers._

 _If they so much as heard his feet tap once on the floor, they would have actually considered throwing him off the aircraft._

 _Suddenly thunder boomed across the sky making Loki flinch and the hair on Percy's neck stand on their roots. "What? Scared of a little lightning?" the captain mocked but was answered back by the Norse deity in a calm and collected voice, "No, I'm just not fond of what happens after" Loki replied._

 _Percy frowned and the buzzing noise in his head that warned him of incoming danger blared._

 _He quickly tackled Tony out of the way just in time to avoid a streak of lightning that tore through the roof, a man clad in armour similar to (but not quite there) Loki jumped in, grabbed the god of mischief and took off through the hole in the roof._

" _After Him!" the captain barked out as he quickly unbuckled himself, Percy got off the groaning form of Tony Stark and narrowed his eyes at the hole in the roof which water was now flowing freely from._

 _This was starting to get ridiculous._

 **NOW:**

Percy removed the cowl from his face and tossed it to the side, he rolled his shoulders and in a stunning display of agility ran up the wall and grasping the edge of the hole in the roof before hauling himself out of the quinjet, ignoring the captain who was calling after him.

Without the slightest hint of unease of being out in the open in his uncles domain he steadied himself atop the swaying aircraft that was being pounded relentlessly by the howling winds. Once his balance was set, he quickly jumped off the quinjet and into a rain cloud before propelling himself towards the direction of who ever it was that had abducted the god of mischief with the aid of the water contained in the cloud.

Lightning flashed dangerously, almost striking him in the face only for him to maneuver out of its way at the last moment. Strangely enough something told him that this was not the work of his uncle.

Another flash of lightning lighted up the dark sky letting Percy spot the mystery kidnapper amidst a formation of rocks talking or more like scolding a bound Loki.

Just as he was about to close in, he heard the familiar sound of incoming thrusters making him sigh in irritation. None of the avengers knew of his affinity over water except for Michael because he once fought along side him before and Natasha because she was his _friend._

Even at that Natasha didn't know how his powers came to be but she didn't pry knowing that he would tell her when he felt she was ready.

As the sounds of thrusters came closer he quickly relinquished his control of the water filled cloud and let himself plummet downwards only to be caught just in time by Iron Man.

"I know you're badass and all dude but you really have to stop jumping off aircrafts" the billionaire dead panned making Percy let out an exaggerated whine about his ride being interrupted.

Soon enough, Tony finally managed to pick up the location of the duo of Loki and the other unidentified individual who were now engaging in a screaming match and dive bombed them while Percy rolled his eyes as he had spotted them earlier on due to the rain not affecting him.

Once within a few feet above the duo Percy managed to slip out of the metal man's iron grip and delivered a flying heel kick to Loki's chin knocking the Asgardian out and rolling to a crouched position with his Katanna blade out of its shield and pointed towards the mystery man.

"Sorry mate but I've gotta haul your ass with me cuz you just interfered with shield business" he drawled in an accent, "That is the worst impersonation of an Australian accent I have ever heard" Iron man remarked dryly as he descended.

Percy looked offended at the comment "Hey! I'll have you know that I have the best aussie accent in the entirety of the United States of America!" he exclaimed, Tony snorted in disbelief "Careful what you say 'Bloody' there are some Kangaroos who would trample on you for that insult" he said with an unseen eye roll underneath his mask.

"….I am pretty sure that is a racist comment" Percy dead panned.

"….Let's never speak of this again" the billionaire playboy intoned.

"Deal" the psychotic avenger agreed.

Finally having had enough of being ignored, the mysterious figure finally snapped "ENOUGH! I am Thor of Asgard, son of Odin and conqueror of t5he Jotuns, I am the one fated to face the Midgard serpent at the Ragnarok and I will not…" he was cut off by a repulsor blast to the face which sent him flying.

"Well I guess that answers the question, this guy's Asgardian. Now my problem is why the hell do these guys feel the need to monologue" the metal man complained.

Percy sniffed, "It's actually kind of amusing to see them call out their accomplishments only to get smacked in the face by an unexpected shot" he said nonchalantly.

The billionaire attempted to make a quip of his own only to be cut short by a giant silver hammer with a short leather grip slamming into his chest sending him on a flight of his own.

Percy giggled a little at the karma situation before dancing out of the way as the hammer rebounded and attempted to slam into his back. The unidentified Asgardian stretched out his arm and caught the rebound hammer making his sky blue eyes flash like lightning.

Percy twirled his sword a bit before dashing forward in an unusual burst of speed, the Norse fellow quickly blocked the slash with the head of his hammer, the two foes struggled to get a drop on the other making their various metals make screeching noises as they scraped against each other.

Percy quickly came to a conclusion as they pressed their blades together tightly, this guy was an immortal of some sort most likely a god if his superior strength if that was anything to go by.

To his relief he was neither of Greek or Roman origin…neither of both pantheons would be dressed in a manner akin to a geek prepped up for a comic book convention.

Seeing the futility in their struggle Percy quickly released his blade from the deadlock, ducking over as he did so he gave a sharp kick to the immortal's shin making said immortal wince slightly before delivering a sharp kick of his own to Percy's face sending him skidding on the rocky floor with a broken nose.

Percy turned the skid into a roll and stood up with his left hand clutching the broken nose, "Son of a fucker" he hissed in pain before snapping the cartilage back in place and then allowing the rain water to heal him.

Percy suddenly blinked and then face palmed much to the confusion of the bulk Norse, ' _Of course! It's raining, meaning that my battle prowess has been boosted meaning that I should stop playing clash of blades with this guy and just trash his ass'_

Confused? Well as a son of Poseidon the water falling from the sky boosted his combat prowess (no duh) but it was not a subconscious task, for the water to empower him he needed to accept it.

Which he hadn't been doing as he expected his close quarters combat capabilities would be enough to take down the red caped (how had he not noticed this before?) Norse down.

Fat chance of that happening, he didn't need to be a psychic to know that the asgardian out matched him by far in physical strength but he didn't expect the immortal to be just as fast.

On second thought he should have thought of that possibility, because hello the guy _is_ immortal, why wouldn't he be fast?

Percy shook his head, ' _I really need to stop letting my mind wander off in the middle of a fight'_ he thought dully before side stepping a hammer swing that would have left him with some broken ribs.

He used the momentum from his side step and spun around before slashing at the Norse opening a long gash at his fore arm making him hiss in pain as red blood quickly began to ooze out of the injury. Percy immediately back tracked to avoid another strike from the hammer that would have sent him flying, he performed a back flip kicking the Norse under the jaw in the process before said Norse could strike again.

Thunder roared across the sky as the intensity of the storm increased drastically making Percy sigh in bliss as the water empowered him, Thor spun his hammer rapidly making it appear like a spinning circle of lightning before hurling it at Percy.

Percy jumped to the side once more to avoid the hammer but at the same time a bolt of lightning dropped towards the position where he now stood forcing him to jump back into his previous position…right into the path of the incoming hammer.

 _CRACK_

The sound of breaking bones echoed through Percy's ears as the lightning charged hammer struck him in the rib cage sending him flying _through_ a boulder before skidding to a stop on the rocky surface of the ground.

…

…

Thor walked over to the unmoving form of his opponent with a look of respect on his face, "You were a worthy foe, but alas…" he was cut short of his monologue by a whip made of water wrapping itself around his neck making him gag before hurling him towards a large boulder with the speed akin to that of a fighter jet whizzing through the air.

Percy opened an eye before closing it and jumping to his feet with both eyes still shut firmly before he began to cackle, "That actually hurt!" he crowed before continuing his rambunctious laughter making the son of Odin rise to his feet shakily with his left arm hanging limply.

"I..impossible! I felt your life force leave you!" the Norse god of thunder exclaimed amidst dry heaves as he struggled to get the oxygen that was knocked out of him on impact back into his lungs.

Percy stopped his laughing and blinked twice before sniffing, "I stopped my heart beat" he answered honestly making the thunder god gape at the figure standing in front of him.

However, his gaping did not last long as a fist made of water slammed into his abdomen effectively knocking the wind out of him and sending him rolling on the floor, to his credit he got up immediately and tried to summon mjolnir back to his person only for the same fist of water to latch on the incoming hammer and hold it in a tight grip.

The Norse and the water fist construct began a tug of war with the silver hammer causing the storm to intensify even further thereby giving Percy the energy to keep up with the struggle for the hammer. Thor grunted with effort as he struggled to retrieve his hammer from the water construct but his effort was all in vain, just as he was about to call upon more lighting to destroy the fist a coloured shield slammed into his neck sending him to his knees as he gagged and heaved for air.

Percy quickly dispelled the water construct and picked up his sword at the exact same moment the other avengers arrived on the scene.

Thor recovered from the attack and rose from his kneeling position with a murderous expression on his face, "Stand down buddy, you're out numbered" the captain said in a calm but stern voice.

Thor snarled at the man before raising his hammer to the sky, knowing that he was about to summon more lightning Percy threw his Katanna blade like a spear making it fly through the air before tearing through the Norse's shoulder blade and sending said Norse to his knees once more as he cried out in pain.

"Quick thinking kid" the captain praised lightly as the Black Widow and Hawkeye quickly placed the thunder god in energy suppressing cuffs to prevent him from using his divine powers (Percy's idea by the way).

The two SHIELD super spies hauled the Norse to his feet ignoring his protests and demands to 'unhand' him, Percy walked over to the Norse and pulled the sword out of his shoulder making every one, thunder god included wince at how sudden he pulled the blade out.

Another flash of lightning streaked across the sky illuminating the dark area as it did so thus enabling the Norse deity have a proper look at the person who had contributed a good ninety eight percent in his defeat and gasped at who he saw.

"Perseus?!" the god of thunder exclaimed making the raven haired young man raise an eyebrow at him in curiosity. "…How did you know my name?" he asked in mild apprehension at the fact a strange god whom he had never had any contact with knew his name (mild apprehension because he had seen odder omens).

Thor gasped once more, "So it is you! Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon defeater of the Titan lord and his brethren, the bane of giants….". "Okay, okay that's enough I get it you know who I am but my question is how you know me?" Percy cut off the rambling thunder god while being vaguely aware of the multiple eyes staring at him in incredulity.

Thor snorted. "Everyone knows about you son of Jack, who wouldn't know about the half blood who put the primordial goddess of the Earth, Gaea herself back to sleep?" he answered in a nonchalant tone, Percy narrowed his eyes at the Norse god of thunder, "You don't look like the kind of guy to be someone's lap dog, but why are you aiding Loki?" he asked sharply.

Thor's eyes widened before he narrowed them as well, "I work for no one but myself alone, Midgard is the realm I was _born_ to protect and Loki is bringing a war to it, a war that is beyond its inhabitant's capabilities to fight. But despite that he is still my brother and I believe that I can talk him out of this madness." he answered in a clipped tone as well.

Percy maintained his stare for a while longer before sighing in resignation, "Let him go" he said causing the other avengers to look at him incredulously (well…'incredulouslier'). "But…" the captain protested but was promptly shot down by the raven haired youth, "He's not lying cap, besides if it was Natasha or Mikey in this position I would've done the same thing' he said in a tone that left no room for argument.

The captain gave off a sigh of his own before nodding to the two super spies who grudgingly let the Norse god out of his cuffs, Loki groaned as he came back from the realm of unconsciousness before being sent back to the aforementioned realm by a sharp kick to the side of his head by Percy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" the Iron man exclaimed as he held his hands up to form a 'T' , "Time out, am I the only one who's wondering what the hell is going on here! Son of Poseidon? Defeater of the Titan lord? Bane of giants? What the heck?!" the billionaire avenger exclaimed.

Percy shot the Norse god of thunder an irritated look making the deity look confused as to why he was being glared at, "We'll talk about this on the Hellicarrier" he stated before spinning on his heel and heading towards the area where the quinjet had landed.

The other avengers shared a look before going after him in a tense silence, a silence that was broken by Tony Stark, "….shouldn't we be carrying Reindeer games with us?' he asked making the other avengers face palm at their own forgetfulness.

Seems like Percy was rubbing off on them after all.

 **LINEBREAK**

The entirety of the avengers with Nick Fury, Thor Odinson and Agent Maria Hill sat in the briefing room aboard the helli carrier in a tense silence.

'Well?!" Tony snapped impatiently at the green eyed male causing said male to blink, "What?" Percy questioned dumbly making the occupants of the room groan at his forgetfulness.

"Why was the hammer dude over there calling you the son of some ancient Greek water deity?' Tony asked slowly, Percy furrowed his brows together in thought before the realization dawned on him, "Oh..." he said making the avengers roll their eyes at his simple minded answer.

Percy cleared his throat, "Well, I don't know how to put this…" he began before being interrupted by the billionaire, 'How about from the beginning?" Tony snarked causing every one else in the room to shoot his irritated glares, effectively making him shrink back into his chair to avoid their gazes.

"Well thunder blondie over there…" the other avengers bar Steve (who looked offended) snickered behind their palms, "…is right, I am the demigod son of Poseidon and the late mortal Sally Jackson and hence the cause of my ADHD and dyslexia" he was cut off again by Tony, "Hold up a sec, really? Being a demigod gives you ADHD _and_ dyslexia? That totally ruins the whole badass theme you've got going on." Tony remarked.

Percy said nothing and instead settled for drawing out his sword from its sheath and placing it on the table with his hand grasped firmly on its handle.

That action seemed to send the message across and Tony shut his mouth, seeing that the billionaire had shut his trap Percy continued "Being a demigod meant that I have a scent that monsters can sniff out and track me using said scent for the purpose of consuming my flesh" he took a sip of water from the glass tumbler in front of him while the other occupants of the room bar Thor and Hawkeye sat in stunned silence as they wondered how dangerous his life must have been.

"When I say 'monster', I mean creatures from so called Greek 'myths' like Cyclops', the Gorgon trio of sisters consisting of Medusa, Steno and Euryale, Pasiphae's son AKA the minotaur AKA ground beef…" the other avengers bar Hawkeye and Tony who snickered shared confused glances with each other at the name but said nothing.

"…Drakons….on second thought names have power so by calling them by their names will attract them which means I'll stop doing that now" The avenger tensed at that statement and darted their eyes around the room rapidly.

They did not want to see what the Greek mythological world had to offer in regards to monsters.

"When I was twelve years old, I discovered that I was a half blood which is a fancy and yet unnecessary way of saying demigod and that my best friend of that time that I met in Yancy academy where I was schooling as at then was a satyr tasked with bringing me to camp half blood. Camp half blood is a camp situated in Montauk in Long Island New York in the exact same place as Delphi strawberry services, if you've gone there before and saw nothing then don't be surprised because mortals as yourselves won't be able to see through the mist." Percy said and Tony raised his hand causing Percy to roll his eyes.

"What's the mist?" the Iron Man asked, "The mist is a supernatural element that blurs the eyes of mortals from the Greek supernatural world and can only be seen through by either a demigod or clear sighted mortal. On my way to the camp with my mother and the satyr, we were attacked by Pasiphae's son whom sent my mother to the underworld and in my anger I ripped his horns off and killed him with it."

The avengers gaped at that piece of info but Percy continued, "I passed out but not until I got the satyr and myself into the camp which had borders that were protected by a barrier from a pine tree which had the soul of Thalia Grace the daughter of Zeus who had gave her life to protect her friends from monsters that were sent to kill her by her and my uncle Hades for being a daughter of Zeus.

Yeah you heard right, the three sons of Kronos made it a habit to kill off each other's offspring, don't ask me why because I frankly don't know. I finally woke up from my coma of sorts where I finally discovered that my Latin teacher at Yancy academy was in reality Chiron the trainer of heroes. I also discovered that on top of being a bastard child, I was not meant to be born due to an oath mad by the male children of Kronos and Rhea after the second world war to never have demigod children again due to a prophecy that a child of one of said gods would have the power to either save or raze Olympus to the ground. I was also blamed for the theft of Zeus' master bolt which was his symbol of power and also the reason he was threatening war with Poseidon."

"How is that fair?!" Steve Rogers exclaimed, "You were just finding out that you were a half blood for goodness sake!" the captain cried out, Percy smiled slightly as he remembered his paranoid but it was not a kind one, "After a game of Capture the Flag I was claimed by my father before I was immediately attacked by a hellhound which was killed as soon as it dived me. Not too long after I was sent on a quest which its last line warned me that I would be betrayed by the one whom I call a friend, I chose Annabeth Chase a daughter of Athena and Grover Underwood the satyr sent to retrieve me to join me on my quest to the underworld to retrieve the master bolt since Hades was the one suspected to be in possession of the master bolt, I also hoped to rescue my mother as well. On the quest we had to evade the kindly ones or the Furies if you would prefer to call them…" everyone, Percy included shat the director of SHIELD a look at that part making him roll his good eye.

"…I also killed Medusa on the quest before running into the Chimera on the St Louis Arch where I had to jump off after it poisoned me where I met a nymph that instructed me to go to the beach where I would get info from my father, a proclamation that made me excited because I would be able to meet my father. I became a fugitive after that incident and went to the bay as instructed and was sorely disappointed to meet a nymph in place of my father who gave me three pearls. I soon met Ares whom I took an instant dislike to and he sent us on a side quest to retrieve his shield, we retrieved his shield of course but not after narrowly escaping the trap that Hephaestus had set up for him because he and Aphrodite were on a date then.

He gave us a few mediocre supplies as well as transport for some distance towards our location which was Los Angeles where the underworld was located, we got stuck in the lotus hotel and casino for five days which in reality was the lair of the lotus eaters that kept people imprisoned for eternity and they were able to do this because they were descendants of the primordial god of time, Chronos." Percy took another sip of water while the other avengers listened with rapt attention.

We ran into Procrustes who attempted to stretch us till our spines snapped but I managed to get free from my restraints and behead him. We finally made our way to the underworld where we had to bribe Charon the ferry man in order to gain entrance to the realm of the dead, the moron is a sucker for Italian suits. We managed to avoid being killed by Cerebus, the three headed hellhound that guarded the entrance of the underworld thanks to the daughter of Athena's expertise in taming dogs. Grover almost fell into the pit of Tartarus thanks to a pair of sneakers with wings from Luke Castellan a son of Hermes whom I considered a friend, the sneakers were given to me but I rejected them in fear of being struck down by my uncle for entering his realm.

We managed to get the satyr out of the sneakers letting them fall into the pit, after a few minutes of trekking we managed to get to Hades' palace after evading the kindly ones. The god of the dead granted is audience and by audience I mean threatening to kill me and my mother whom he held hostage before using my skeleton to lead an army to storm Olympus after we asked him to release the master bolt" Percy rubbed his jaw as he realized how scary and ridiculous that sounded while every one else chuckled.

"Turns out that he wasn't the thief after all and his own symbol of power, the helm of darkness had gone missing making him very irritable, I suddenly felt my back pack of supplies that I got from Ares get heavier making me open it to see the cause, I opened it and to my shock and anger at the snake Ares, I saw the master bolt stashed in it. The lord of the dead demanded that I hand over the bolt but I knew better, his brothers had wronged him greatly and with the master bolt being one of the most powerful weapons in the Greek world he would wage war on them. And believe me when I tell you that a war amongst the gods will kill millions of humans. I considered handing the bolt over to Annabeth and giving my mother the third pearl so that they could escape, but I knew my mother would never forgive me for doing such and so I promised to return him his helm before stepping on the pearls as the others did without waiting for an answer.

We arrived at the beach were I fought Ares and defeated him before retrieving the helm that he left behind and giving it to Alecto one of the kindly ones who was standing nearby who returned it to her master Hades who in turn returned my mother to our beach house in Montauk. I travelled to Manhattan via plane for the purpose of returning before our deadline while praying that Zeus would not strike the plane out of the sky because I was on it. I and my comrades got to Manhattan without an issue before going to the empire state building and heading to the 600th floor where the new Mt Olympus is currently located.

Percy stopped and smirked as he took pleasure at the disbelieving looks on the face of every one except Michael and Thor before continuing, "I returned the master bolt to Zeus who threatened to strike me out of the sky if he caught me flying again before sharing a brief conversation with my father and then returning to my mother whom I gave medusa's head to dispose of the trash of my step father before finally returning to camp. Despite the quest being over I knew that the prophecy was not complete yet and that put me on edge since it said I would be betrayed by a friend.

My hunch was proven correct as Luke Castellan set a pit scorpion on me and leaving camp for refusing to join his master Kronos who was rising to destroy Olympus and western civilization as a whole…not that Luke knew that" Percy finished and stood up while the occupants of the room looked at him in wonder, he walked to the door before stopping and turning around to look at Michael, he narrowed his eyes at the archer, "what…" he was cut off mid sentence as an explosion went off somewhere in the hellicarrier.

 **AN: Holy Shit! 4500k+ words in one sitting! Well to be honest my parents aren't home right now so I am ignoring most of the chores they left for me to write this. In other words I am risking being slapped multiple times for the enjoyment of my readers but it's totally worth it.**

 **You guys can make my receiving of slaps even more worth it by…..**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **PS: Can any one tell me what the Nigerian pidgin english term 'Shayo' means? (I know I do)**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	15. Chapter 4: First Blood

**CHAPTER 4: FIRST BLOOD**

 **READ AN BELOW**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Percy stopped and smirked as he took pleasure at the disbelieving looks on the face of every one except Michael and Thor before continuing, "I returned the master bolt to Zeus who threatened to strike me out of the sky if he caught me flying again before sharing a brief conversation with my father and then returning to my mother whom I gave medusa's head to dispose of the trash of my step father before finally returning to camp. Despite the quest being over I knew that the prophecy was not complete yet and that put me on edge since it said I would be betrayed by a friend._

 _My hunch was proven correct as Luke Castellan set a pit scorpion on me and leaving camp for refusing to join his master Kronos who was rising to destroy Olympus and western civilization as a whole…not that Luke knew that" Percy finished and stood up while the occupants of the room looked at him in wonder, he walked to the door before stopping and turning around to look at Michael, he narrowed his eyes at the archer, "what…" he was cut off mid sentence as an explosion went off somewhere in the hellicarrier._

 **NOW:**

The explosion threw everyone in the room (and in the hellicarrier as a whole) off their feet and to the ground, to their credit though their surprise didn't last long and they all from various sectors in the behemoth of an aircraft took off towards Loki's holding cell.

Those in the briefing room took off in that direction as well leaving behind Percy who still had a piercing stare fixed on Clint, Natasha because she knew that something was up for Percy to be glaring at the archer like that and Clint who began to fidget.

Suddenly, as if the figurative flip had been switched, the archer's eyes glowed a harsh blue similar to that of Loki's scepter and in the blink of an eye he released an arrow at the Blood Merchant.

Percy ducked under the table as the arrow whizzed past were his head once was and his ears picked up the sound of Hawkeye jumping on the table and quickly approaching his position.

As much as he wanted to pound the son of Apollo into a red stain on the pavement for faking his death and disappearing for God knows how long, he couldn't afford to damage him too much because he would be needed for the inevitable last stand against Loki (of course he knew that Loki would escape, the bad guys always do).

Thinking quickly, he grabbed the glass tumbler on the table that he was drinking from and without raising his head to take aim he threw it at the incoming possessed archer.

The glass tumbler sailed through the air and with accuracy uncommon amongst sons of Poseidon (except Orion of course) nailed the son of Apollo in the nose sending him crashing backwards and through the table.

The breaking of the table seemed to snap the Russian spy out of her stupor and she hurriedly attacked the already rising archer.

"I'll hold him off, you go see if the others need help with Loki!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ducked to avoid Hawkeye's swing of his bow.

Without hesitation or argument, Percy spun on his heel and took off in a sprint towards Loki's holding cell, he did not doubt for a second that Natasha would thump Michael's (or Clint's) ass.

Just as he burst out of the briefing room into the corridor, he quickly dived to the floor to avoid the barrage of bullets that came his way, despite his earlier evasion he didn't stay stationary for long and quickly got up.

He quickly closed the distance between himself and the small bands of mercenaries who struggled to fill his body with bullet holes but were frustrated as he kept dodging the incoming bullets. He performed a leg sweep on one of the mercs sending him to the ground and to unconsciousness as his head smashed against the metal floor.

He frowned slightly at the lack of blood from the impact but regardless continued his dispatching of the other intruders. He went low once more to avoid the butt of a gun that was aimed at his face and gave a swift but hard punch to the man's family jewels smiling a little as the appendage was crushed and the man fell to the ground in a state of pain and shock as blood trickled out of his mouth. The remaining four intruders attempted to back pedal but were unsuccessful in that regard as one was punched in the throat and fell to the floor while hacking up saliva and blood with his gun flying out of his grip.

Percy quickly grabbed the gun before it could land and quickly corked it before unloading on the remaining mercenaries.

With a dramatic dust of his shoulders he spun around and attempted to continue his journey to Loki's holding cell but was stopped dead in his tracks by a massive roar that was no doubt heard throughout the SHIELD hellicarrier.

In the future he would look back and realize that that action was a horrible mistake on his part but then again the author is getting ahead of himself.

His surprise was short lived as a massive green blur _smashed_ through the wall on his left and crashed into him before continuing its journey through the aircraft's walls with him being the human shield.

After about the hundredth wall (to him at least), the less than uncomfortable journey was put to an end as he was brutally smacked to the metal floor leaving a dent in it.

Percy groaned and moaned and winced at the same time as he was sure that he had broken majority of the ribs in his body (other bones as well but first come first serve right?), his head was pounding furiously and he was sure that if it weren't for the curse of Achilles he would be dead.

His head ache intensified even further when he heard the same roar again only that it was much closer this time, "For fuck's sake would you shut up" he snapped only to pause and with a grunt turn around to meet the hulking figure of the hulk (heh).

The hulk growled at him making him sweat drop, ' _Good job Jackson, you managed to piss off the guy who would've just left you in a wounded heap, and now he wants to kill you, great'_ Percy thought exasperatedly.

Deciding to end it quickly the hulk charged the demigod to crush him, despite his multiple injuries Percy somehow managed to get to his feet and jump upwards. He used the giant of a man's head as a spring board and pivoted himself even more before landing on it's (or his) back with his arms wrapped around it's (once again, or his) meaty neck.

Despite his perilous situation, a wave of nostalgia washed over him as he remembered 'the ground beef incident of 2005' as he had dubbed it.

Deciding to reminisce later, he tightened his grip on the green giant's neck and squeezed with all he had, the hulk's eyes bugged out as he felt his air supply shut off and he began to thrash about wildly in an attempt to shake the smaller figure off his body.

Despite his already tight grip on the mutant's neck, Percy somehow managed to tighten his grip even further on the hulk's neck as well wrapping his legs (as much as he could) around his torso.

Slowly but surely the hulk's struggles began to get sluggish and his eyes began to droop, just as he was about to fade into consciousness Percy's nose picked up the familiar smell of ozone.

The smell of lightning.

He idly wondered if ole' thunder beard had finally noticed that 'sea spawn' was in his domain but he somehow knew that that was unlikely.

His eyes suddenly widened as he realized that the smell was coming from a specific direction, without the slightest bit of hesitation he quickly jumped off the Hulk's back just as a familiar silver hammer with arcs of lightning around it slammed into the Hulk's chest sending him through the next wall and out of the hellicarrier.

Percy watched with a mixture of amusement and slight irritation as the hammer returned to the open palm of the thundered himself Thor.

"For Asgard" the son of Odin bellowed before jumping after the falling green mass, Percy adopted a thinking stance as he tried to remember what exactly he was doing before his meeting with Hulk before snapping his fingers in remembrance and taking off towards Loki's holding cell once more.

Another explosion rocked the hellicarrier making Percy stumble but he still managed to regain his footing before he could kiss the floor.

Before he could do anything else, his comm links crackled to life, ' _Agent Coulson is down! I repeat, Agent Coulson is down!'_.

He froze in his tracks as he heard that transmission, his blood ran cold as the feeling returned to him.

He knew that feeling.

He had experienced it in both the wars with Kronos and Gaea respectively.

It was the feeling he got whenever a friend died.

Bianca…

Zoe…

Pollux…

Beckendorf….

Silena….

He snapped out of his reverie and took hurried steps towards Loki's cell, his heart pounded furiously in his chest and he prayed to God that it was just an injury.

Within a few minutes he had arrived at the cell, the hallways had surprisingly been devoid of any more mercenaries but he paid no attention to that detail. He froze once more at the sight before him.

Loki was no where to be seen as expected, but that wasn't what he was looking at.

Paramedics loaded the lifeless body of Phil Coulson into the body bag, the other avengers (including a de possessed Hawkeye) bar Thor and Banner were in the room with forlorn expressions on their faces but he paid them no mind. A part of him was glad that it wasn't Natasha but he pushed that part back into the dark recesses of his mind.

He looked on as the medics zipped up the body bag containing his mentor…

He would never him talk on and on about the missions he had been on as a newbie…

He would never have him give him words of advice before he made a rash decision….

He would never hear him go on and on about Captain America's awesomeness and show him the various collectibles he had of the Captain…..

And for the first time in years a tear drop slipped from his eye…..

And then his fists clenched into fists, _Loki would_ _ **pay…..**_

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy sat in the fetal position as water from the shower cascaded over his body and healed his broken bones and his aching muscles but it did nothing to assuage his grief, he was in his quarters aboard the hellicarrier that was surprisingly unaffected by the destruction caused by Loki's escape.

His face was blank of all forms of emotion as the scene of Coulson's lifeless body being placed into a body bag replayed through his mind's eye again and again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a firm and yet gentle knock on his door, he turned off the water in the shower and stepped out completely dry. Without bothering to tie his towel, he went straight to his cupboard where he kept his clothes and threw on an odd combo of a long sleeve shirt and boxer briefs.

The knocking on the door continued making him roll his eyes despite his raging emotions, he walked to the door and opened it only to be met by a knuckle to the nose.

He blinked at that before turning around and sneezing violently, Achilles curse or not being hit in the nose will get a reaction out of anybody.

He sniffed a bit before turning around to meet the smiling face of Natasha Romanoff, he stared at her for a bit making her roll her eyes at him irritably "Can I come in?" she asked sarcastically making the green eyed male chuckle slightly.

He stepped out of the way and she walked into his room with a slight limp in her leg, he frowned slightly at the sight but chose to say nothing until Natasha was done with whatever business she had with him.

The red haired assassin sat down on his bed and fixed him with a piercing stare causing an awkward silence to fall over them.

After a few seconds of awkwardness she finally spoke up, "You know, despite the number of people Phil had mentored he wouldn't shut up about you" she said softly making Percy smile a little.

Seeing his smile she continued, "He spoke so much and so highly of you that there were times that I wondered whether if I threw him off the hellicarrier he would finally shut up" Percy's eyes glistened at this but he refused to let a tear drop from his eye.

Natasha blinked back tears of her own, "I was the last person who knew him to see him alive and yet he didn't talk about captain America or even about the safety of his family, he talked about you" she finished with her voice trembling.

Percy opened his arms for a hug and the Russian did not hesitate to launch herself into his arms and release heart breaking sobs.

He stroked her hair soflty as she sobbed into his shirt, this was what made his relationship with the Russian beauty, she kept up her emotionless mask when she was around others but when she was with him.

A few minutes later her sobs had reduced to sniffles and she raised her head to look into his sea green eyes, Percy wiped away the tear streaks on her face with his thumb and they both noticed how close their faces were.

Percy bit the insides of his cheek to avoid doing something impulsive, sure he had thought of her in _that_ way but their friendship was too valuable to him to lose because of he did something rash.

Natasha licked her lips as she wondered how it would feel like to kiss him, she took in a small shaky breath and her nostrils were invaded by his scent…

Sea salt and coconuts…

It was a strange and yet pleasant smell to perceive from a person and she somehow knew that this was his natural scent and not the work of any perfumes or deodorants.

The red haired immediately blushed a shade similar to that of her hair and scrambled down from his embrace thereby forcing another awkward silence to hang above them.

Once again Natasha broke the silence after a few seconds, "You tell anyone I was crying and your dead, got it?" she said in the best threatening voice she could muster.

Which was kind of difficult considering her uncontrolled face colouration.

Despite the previous awkwardness Percy managed a chuckle, "Crystal" he replied making the red faced red head turn around and power walk to the door of his quarters.

She stopped as she grabbed the door knob before turning around slightly, "Oh and Tony's having a rendezvous with Loki right now, the snake's gonna open the portal any moment from now, and we leave in twenty…" she looked at her watch, "…scratch that, we leave in five minutes" she said cheekily before running out of the room.

Percy sighed slightly, ' _Why does_ _it always have to end up in a big bad final stand?'_ he questioned himelf…

…

…

…

His brain finally registered the final part of what she said…

 _Five Minutes…_

The jerks were leaving any moment from now, he hurriedly made his way to his dresser and hastily threw on his second suit that wasn't covered in dust and other peoples blood before bursting out of his room and taking off in a sprint towards the landing bay where the quinjet containing the avengers would take off.

 **LINEBREAK**

The avengers with the exception of Thor and Bruce Banner sat in their respective seats aboard the hellicarrier with a thick cloud of silence hung over them, the grief of Coulson's death was still heavy on their hearts but they all had intentions to channel that grief into fighting the alien army that was headed their way.

The Norse god of mischief had yet to arrive at Stark Towers and their journey to New York was still a long, and all this factors were quite frankly making Percy's ADHD act up.

To his credit, once his ADHD became unbearable he stayed perfectly still and said nothing for a solid fifteen minutes before he couldn't take it any longer.

"Well this is boring" he finally drawled out making the avengers fix him with incredulous looks.

In all honesty he was surprised at how mild mannered his comment was he honestly expected something embarrassing to fly out of his mouth.

The Captain raised an eyebrow at the maniac, "We are about to face an army of aliens with advanced weaponry than us without back up of any sort and just before we arrive you are complaining that you are bored in what could possibly be our last moments alive?" the patriot asked.

Percy huffed, "My point exactly, who wants to live out the last moments of their life moping about and thinking of what they could have done better when you can make memorable memories (heh) before you die?" he asked.

Hawkeye blinked, "He's actually got a solid point there Cap" he intoned making the captain sigh in resignation.

"So…" Steve began, "…how exactly can we make 'memorable memories' when we are jam packed in an aircraft that is hundreds of feet above the ground?" the captain asked sarcastically.

Percy gasped dramatically, "Did you just use sarcasm cap? I didn't know you had it in you!" he exclaimed in a dramatic fashion making the captain scowl a bit, "We had schools back then you know" Steve grumbled while the other avengers smiled a bit at how their maniac of a team mate was trying to alleviate the gloomy atmosphere.

Their comms crackled for a bit before the voice of Tony Stark came through, ' _Well, Loki's not here yet and like samurai Jack over there I am bored, so why don't you finish that story of yours that you were saying before we were rudely interrupted'_ the billionaire intoned while every one else rolled their eyes at the new nickname that Tony had assigned to Percy.

Percy crossed his over his chest and sat back into his seat, "Well, the next year I was in my school…"

 **(Skipping from the sea of monsters to the Blood of Olympus with a twist of Percy and Leo killing Gaea instead of whatever the hell Uncle Rick wrote there)**

The avengers Natasha included sat in another bout of stunned silence as they heard of what the young man in front of them had accomplished in his shot time on earth.

Natasha looked at Percy in awe and slight jealousy at the fact that he had jumped into the Greek version of hell just because the girl he loved was falling there as well.

Steve was looking at him with pity, here he was being called a war hero while all his accomplishments paled in comparison to what the half blood in front of him had accomplished and as a child nonetheless.

The avengers all looked at him with varying emotions in their eyes for a few more minutes before their comms crackled once more.

' _If you were considered a hero, why would you leave all that behind to become a mercenary?'_ Tony asked in a confused tone.

At that question Percy's lips formed a thin line and a cold chill swept through the quinjet, chilling everyone aboard the aircraft to the bone and they instantly knew that the billionaire had hit a sore subject.

" _Er..you don't have to answer if you…."_ Tony started in an awkward tone but was cut off by the raven haired man.

"That's not a problem Stark" Percy said before pausing for a bit, "Well I guess you could say that it all started at the throne room on Olympus, the Olympians might have feigned indifference to my choice of becoming a god but my gut told me that I was fooling myself.

One could say that that was one moment of my life that I regret not trusting my instincts, the results of my choice didn't show until a month or two later when I and Athena's daughter were attending college in New Rome.

I could bore you all with the details but long story short the Olympian gods with the exception of my father and Lord Hermes decided to cut off all my ties with the mortal world meaning that I wouldn't be able to say no to godhood if I were to be offered it again"

Percy exhaled and the avengers kept their expectant looks on him, "They started by killing my younger brothers and would've done the same to my step father and mother had they not been out to buy some groceries…", "How do you know that they were responsible for this?" Hawkeye asked softly and Percy chuckled mirthlessly at the question.

"Because Mikey…" the archer flinched, "…a bolt of lightning does not just fall from the sky on a sunny day." Percy answered flatly.

Seeing that no one else had anything else to say, Percy continued "My mother Iris messaged me and gave me the news as she cried. Thank my father I knew how to mist travel then because I did just that as soon as I got the news and arrived just in time before she could end her own life with poison.

I decided to take a break from college just to stay with my mother and step dad because I didn't trust her not to attempt to take her life again."

"I decided that it would be a good idea to call the wisdom spawn and let her know the condition of things just so that she wouldn't worry…" Percy stopped once more and smiled ruefully before continuing.

"She told me that all it was my fault and if I wanted all those problems to come to an end all I had to do was accept godhood, I was confused as to why she was speaking like this until I noticed the glow surrounding her.

She had accepted godhood, it was no doubt a ploy by the council to entice me into accepting their oh so gracious offer but I had a grieving mother and step father to take care off and so I ended the IM without another word.

From that moment I knew it would be too dangerous to remain in New York so I packed my things as well as those of my parents and we headed off to Alaska the one place that the gods had no control over, on several occasions I attempted to contact my father but something was blocking me so I abandoned that venture in favour of getting my folks to safety."

Another pause for air, "On our way to the land beyond the gods we were assaulted by a thunderstorm, some would say it was a coincidence or just a weather pattern to show how grave the situation but I doubt if swerving the car from side to side to avoid random bolts of lightning qualifies as a 'coincidece'" Percy quipped making his team mates crack small smiles at his attempt at comic relief.

"Good news was that we managed to avoid the lightning strikes, the bad new…..we were rammed into from the side by a Harley. My mother didn't survive the crash and my step father was paralyzed from waist down, the moment I saw the motorcycle continuing its ride smoothly as if it hadn't just rammed into a vehicle many times larger than it I knew that it was the god of war who was responsible.

I wanted to mourn my mother but I knew it was only a matter of time before the Olympians would close in on I and my step father.

I had to drag my unconscious father figure all the way to Alaska while avoiding the huntresses of the goddess of the hunt"

At this stage everyone aboard the craft had varying looks of disgust on their faces but said nothing as they waited for him to continue his tale.

"After a few days I finally managed to get us to Alaska where I finally thought our problems would be over, I was wrong a few days after we arrived I discovered a cave which I instinctually decided to explore.

That course of action was either a good or bad choice on my part depending on how you choose to look at it…"

The avengers raised brows at that.

"I discovered that the cave was actually a hiding place for Gaea, turns out she didn't really go back to sleep after all and on seeing ourselves we attacked each other, I don't know how I know this but the fight lasted exactly eight hours, a fight in which majority of the landscape had been destroyed by both her and my powers. It was pretty awesome if you ask me" Percy shrugged at the last part while his team mates let out full blown laughs as opposed to their previous strained smiles.

"I managed to defeat her but I guess I didn't consider the fact that the major destruction caused by our fight would be felt on a wide scale.

The Olympians might be powerless in Alaska but demigods were not and so they teleported the entirety of the twelfth legion fulminata as well as the best fighters the Greek camp could offer to the location nearest to mine where they began to search for me.

I was too exhausted from the fight to put up much of a struggle and hence I was bound and dragged to Olympus"

"Your gods sound like a ray of sunshine" Steve muttered sarcastically while Percy clapped a little at his use of sarcasm before giving him two thumbs up.

"On Olympus I was dragged to the Olympus council or at least most of it seeing that Poseidon and Hermes were absent doing God knows what, I was tortured for two days straight all the while I was being threatened to accept godhood or my suffering would be prolonged and each time I responded by giving them the middle finger.

On the third day Zeus finally had enough of my insolence and I was thrown into Tartarus…again"

" _One would think that family would stick together"_ Tony quipped but was ignored much to his irritation, "I spent a total of ninety eight years in Tartarus killing monsters of various types and honing my water and earth shaking powers. I learnt many things down there including a few lines of the 'ancient laws' which is ironic considering the fact that the pit is a place of torment and not learning.

While I was down there I somehow managed to absorb the immortal essence of my friend Zoe Nightshade that was trapped in my sword thereby granting me better control of my hydro kinesis, by a stroke of fate or something like that I was standing on the banks of the Styx at that time and in my shock I stumbled backwards and into the river.

Once again I'd rather not go into detail of what it felt like but long story short I came out with the same curse of invincibility as before with a different mortal point this time."

Percy brought out his Glock and began to clean it, "I finally managed to _climb_ out of Tartarus, it took me two weeks to do so but I got the job done and crawled out right out of the rug in the cabin I left my step father in in Alaska, my happiness was amplified even further when I saw my father figure alive and well albeit in a crudely made wheel chair but at least he was alright"

Percy holstered the gun and brought out the other one and began to clean it as well, "Despite everything I knew I had to get a job and since I didn't have a qualification of any sorts I began to do odd jobs just so I could feed my step father, that is until I heard of a guy who needed a hit done…I'm sure you can figure the rest out" Percy finished as he holstered the second gun.

Over the comm Tony whistled loudly making everyone wince at the volume before speaking, " _You my friend have a shitty life"_ he said before pausing slightly, " _Hold that thought, Reindeer Games' here"._

At that the avengers snapped out of their personal musings and hardened their resolves, this Tesseract/Asgardian bullshit was coming to an end today.

At least they had one more thing to channel into anger towards the incoming Chitauri.

 **AN: Hey guys, I hope this was to your satisfaction for the long wait if it wasn't then I am sorry for not delivering. Life has thrown a few loops at me and as of late I have become fed up, I am tying up a few loose ends before I do what I intend to do and this happened to be one of them.**

 **Hopefully I will see you all on the other side when the time is right.**

 **Goodbye, love Altair25**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **O_O Psych, hehe just kidding guys I ain't offing myself now or anytime soon. Anywho on a completely un related (or related) matter my OTP (One True Prayer) has finally come true, what is it? You ask, well I have been granted admission to the University of Uyo to study, wait for it…..**

 **PHILOSOPHY!**

 **I'm awesome, I know but while this means good news for me it means bad(ish) news for this fic, no I'm not abandoning it or any of my other fics but updates will be agonizingly slow.**

 **Now I'm gonna go celebrate my success with a six pack of Coke, love ya, miss ya, see ya.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	16. Chapter 5: Battle of Manhattan 20 part1

**CHAPTER 5: BATTLE OF MANHATTAN 2.0 part one**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Percy brought out his Glock and began to clean it, "I finally managed to climb out of Tartarus, it took me two weeks to do so but I got the job done and crawled out right out of the rug in the cabin I left my step father in in Alaska, my happiness was amplified even further when I saw my father figure alive and well albeit in a crudely made wheel chair but at least he was alright"_

 _Percy holstered the gun and brought out the other one and began to clean it as well, "Despite everything I knew I had to get a job and since I didn't have a qualification of any sorts I began to do odd jobs just so I could feed my step father, that is until I heard of a guy who needed a hit done…I'm sure you can figure the rest out" Percy finished as he holstered the second gun._

 _Over the comm Tony whistled loudly making everyone wince at the volume before speaking, "You my friend have a shitty life" he said before pausing slightly, "Hold that thought, Reindeer Games' here"._

 _At that the avengers snapped out of their personal musings and hardened their resolves, this Tesseract/Asgardian bullshit was coming to an end today._

 _At least they had one more thing to channel into anger towards the incoming Chitauri._

 **NOW:**

"He really knows how to piss off a deity"

"Look who's talking, kettle"

Tony had met with the Norse god of mischief at Stark Towers and after a somewhat lengthy discussion (by Percy's standards at least) about how it was futile and pathetic for the Avengers to even consider coming out her to hold of the invading Chitauri from Loki's perspective and a counter from the Iron Man himself on how if the avengers were unable to defend the Earth, then the Norse could rest assured that they would definitely avenge it.

Percy teared up at that part but was ignored by his team mates.

The outcome of the meeting was that Loki lost his temper (something Percy applauded the billionaire for) and threw him out of Stark Towers.

From the top floor.

Though the avengers were not bothered by that little detail at all, he had a badass suit after all.

Erik Selvig had finally snapped out of Loki's mind manipulation but it was already too late as the Tesseract had already hooked up to the doo hickie (Percy's words not mine) and had opened up the portal from which hordes of Chitauri on flying motorcycle thingies (once again not my words) and transport vessels containing foot soldiers emerged from.

The quinjet opened fire on the first group of Chitauri that touched down on the asphalt and the large bullets reduced the other worldly invaders to mince meat decorating that area with purple blood.

Despite the amount of damage the quinjet's ammo could do, the heroes knew that it could only hold off the invaders for so long. The aircrafts ammo was limited and it would need what little that was left of it to fight its way out after dropping the team off.

The quinjet began to descend after it had cleared out the invaders in that area but Percy was impatient and did what he always did whenever he was aboard a quinjet.

He jumped out.

His other team mates face palmed at that but did not voice out any complaints as they were already used to his randomness.

Percy landed on a flying bike that was occupied by an unsuspecting Chitauri, the alien was startled by his sudden arrival and was too late to do anything as he was yanked off his vehicle and landed with a splat on the asphalt.

Percy looked at the complicated controls written in a strange language on the machinery with furrowed brows before throwing caution to the wind with a simple "Fuck it" and began to randomly push buttons.

The first button he pushed abruptly stopped the hover bike (my words) and he began to plummet down to the streets of Manhattan at rapid speeds, he panicked slightly but still managed to push the button again and it (thankfully) restarted the engine and he began to hover once more.

"Okay, don't 'fuck it'" he mumbled to himself before cautiously pushing another button which sent out a bolt of plasma at another Hover Bike that was coming his way.

He grinned slightly and began to push the same button over and over again sending out bolts of energy of varying sizes some of which hit their intended target and some which missed their target and hit a stray car causing it to go up in flames thereby burning the nearby foot soldiers.

Percy quickly got bored of sitting at a place and firing energy beams and on seeing the handle bars on the bike he decided to try out a hunch of his and rested his hands on both handle bars before twisting the right handle bar.

His hunch was proved right as he quickly took off across the air in a burst of speed while he screamed out a "Wa Hoo!" in elation.

He kept firing blast of energy at random Chitauri bikers and foot men as he soared across the Manhattan skyline.

"It's a rush isn't it!" a voice yelled from his right side causing him to turn his head in that direction and see Natasha in the back seat of the Hover Bike with two daggers firmly planted on opposite sides of a Chitauri's neck as she controlled the Chitauri's movements so as to ride the bike.

"You're damn right it is!" he yelled back making the red haired beauty grin at him before twisting the daggers a bit and zooming past him.

Percy quickly shifted his head to the side as an arrow sailed past his head and struck a Chitauri biker that was headed towards him in the fore head.

He gave the archer a look but received a cheeky smirk and two fingered salute in response before the Hawkeye took off running in another direction.

He was rubbing off on them after all.

Percy grew tired of the Hover Bike and reduced his altitude to ground level before gassing up the bike thereby speeding toward a group of Chitauri before jumping off and rolling to a crouch at the last moment just as the bike slammed into their group and exploded killing them all in the process.

Percy quickly whipped out his two Glocks and with a feral grin on his face he opened fire on another group of unsuspecting invaders.

The adamantine bullets ripped through their other worldly armour like it was nothing causing purple blood to spray like a fountain.

One of the aliens in the group was smart enough to dive for cover before crawling out of the range of fire and firing off a bolt of plasma from his plasma rifle.

Percy saw the bolt of energy coming a little too late and paid the price for it as the energy bolt slammed into his mid section making him grunt as the force of the blast pushed him back a bit.

He looked at the point that the energy bolt hit him and grinned as he saw that not only had the curse of Achilles done its job, but the fabric of his clothing was not even singed from the attack.

The wisdom goddess might have been a bitch, but she was a genius for creating divine Athenian silk.

Don't bother asking how he got his hands on that.

He looked up from his stomach and chuckled a bit as he saw the dumbfounded expression on the Chitauri's face, despite his amusement he didn't give the offender ay time to regain his senses and ended his life with an adamantine bullet to the skull (did the skeletal structure in the head of these things qualify as skulls?).

With a quick movement of his wrists he unloaded the empty clips of both guns and quickly reloaded them just as three more Chitauri's charged at him with battle cries and their bayonets raised for the kill. They had learnt from the error of their fallen comrades that the bolts of plasma could not kill him and decided that the best course of action was to stab him to death.

Percy inwardly snorted at their logic.

Regardless of that he let them come anyways, just as they were a few feet in front of him he holstered his guns and got into a boxing stance.

The first one attempted to stab him in the gut but he cleverly (albeit unnecessarily) danced out of the blade and as the alien sailed past him he brought his elbow backwards harshly.

The elbow impacted on the back of the invaders head with a sickening crack sending said invader falling forwards in a lifeless heap. Despite that quick kill the other Chitauri did not slow down but rather chose to double team him and stab him from his left and right sides.

Percy frowned at that, he did not know whether to feel insulted at the fact that the aliens did not acknowledge his skill in being able to avoid their sub par attempt to gut him or feel sorry that they were too stupid to realize that he could easily avoid the attack.

He settled for the latter.

Just before the blades of their bayonets could make contact with his sides he took a quick step backwards and allowed the two dead brained aliens to stab themselves through the gut.

Percy snorted once more.

He whipped out his guns once more and took off running to another area that had a large concentration of Chitauri invaders.

He skid to a stop and fired two shots into the head of an alien that was about to fire off a shot into the back of the unsuspecting captain who was fending off two other aliens killing the foot soldier and getting a nod of thanks from Steve.

The sound of a repulsor blaster going off rang through Percy's ears making him turn to his back where the sound came from where he saw two Chitauri's laying on the asphalt with gaping holes in their chest where purple blood flowed from freely.

His comm crackled to life, where the voice of Tony stark came from " _I'm still waiting on that thank you"_ the billionaire quipped sarcastically.

Percy rolled his eyes at the Iron Man but his lips twitched up was into a smile, "I'll pay for our next meal if we come out of this alive" he replied back before shutting off his comm link.

Percy made to turn around but was stopped short as a loud roar echoed through the air.

 **AN: Short chapter but meh, maybe if you guys put some ideas for me in your** _ **long**_ **reviews I'll incorporate those ideas into the story** _ **and**_ **if possible make the next chapter(s) longer, until then…**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	17. Chapter 6: Battle of Manhattan 20 pt 2

**CHAPTER 6: BATTLE OF MANHATTAN 2.0 part two**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Just before the blades of their bayonets could make contact with his sides he took a quick step backwards and allowed the two dead brained aliens to stab themselves through the gut._

 _Percy snorted once more._

 _He whipped out his guns once more and took off running to another area that had a large concentration of Chitauri invaders._

 _He skid to a stop and fired two shots into the head of an alien that was about to fire off a shot into the back of the unsuspecting captain who was fending off two other aliens killing the foot soldier and getting a nod of thanks from Steve._

 _The sound of a repulsor blaster going off rang through Percy's ears making him turn to his back where the sound came from where he saw two Chitauri's laying on the asphalt with gaping holes in their chest where purple blood flowed from freely._

 _His comm crackled to life, where the voice of Tony stark came from "I'm still waiting on that thank you" the billionaire quipped sarcastically._

 _Percy rolled his eyes at the Iron Man but his lips twitched up was into a smile, "I'll pay for our next meal if we come out of this alive" he replied back before shutting off his comm link._

 _Percy made to turn around but was stopped short as a loud roar echoed through the air._

 **NOW:**

Percy rubbed his ears vigourously to get rid of the ringing noise in his eardrums, after con concluding that the ringing would not go anywhere anytime soon he gave up on that venture.

He looked up to the sky and where the noise came from before his jaw immediately unhinged at what he saw.

" _What the hell is that?!"_ the voic _e_ of Clint Barton (*sigh* or Michael) nearly screamed over the comm links, "That is freaking cool!" Percy exclaimed with glee making the other avengers in their various point of activity all over Manhattan sigh at his reasoning.

There in the sky was what appeared to be a strange mixture between a Leviathan and a caterpillar, it was covered in golden, silver armour with turrets and other forms of heavy ammunition attached to its backs and side.

Oh it also had Chitauri bikers coming out of the sides…and it was flying…and they were twelve of them.

" _Awesome or not, we have to take down that thing"_ Steve's commanding voice came over the communication device, "Well that thing looks mean enough to wrestle with and all but I'm sorta busy with the ever increasing influx of foot soldiers over here" Percy replied as he bisected a Chituari from the waist.

" _Not a problem soldier, is anyone else…"_ the Captain was cut off by a booming war cry, "FOR ASGARD!" the Norse god of thunder cried out as he slammed into the side of the 'Leviapillar' (his words not mine) with large tendrils of lighting surrounding his form.

The impact caused a large boom causing the creature to explode into bits and pieces of gore that rained down on the streets of Manhattan.

Percy grimaced as a large piece of the thing's intestine fell right in front of him with a plop causing a glob of its thick, viscous green blood to splash on his face.

"I think that we're covered in that aspect" Percy said to the captain dryly but did not get a response.

Sighing in irritation at the thought of how he would get rid of all the gunk on his suit, he readied his Kitanna blade just as another batch of alien invaders came his way.

 **WITH HAWKEYE:**

The son of Apollo dodged under a wild swing of a Chitauri biker who had been unceremoniously thrown off his bike thereby forcing him to rely on his fists.

He swept the larger man (?) off his feet sending said man crashing to the ground on his back before shoving an arrow into his eyeball all the way to his brain.

The invader thrashed about violently but was quickly silenced as the archer pushed the arrow deeper into his skull.

Hawkeye quickly got up and in a remarkable (almost impossible) display of hand speed had another arrow nocked and aimed at another biker, an arrow which he promptly released sending it into the skull of the biker.

Clint huffed in frustration, it seemed that his own area of action was filled with these Chitauri bikers, he had yet to encounter anything other than said bikers and quite frankly it was grating on his nerves.

His demigod senses tingled and he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being run over by a familiar bull man.

The son of Apollo immediately broke into a cold sweat as he saw the monster that had _almost_ killed him some years ago in the battle of Manhattan when Kronos' forces were invading.

Huh, how ironic.

He was broken out of his musings by the son of Pasiphae's bellow of rage forcing him to dodge to the side once more to avoid being run through by those wickedly sharp horns.

Apparently the Minotaur had learnt from his first attempt and quickly stretched his arms to the side and delivering a harsh clothesline in the process causing the archer to spin in a vertical circle before smacking his face on the asphalt.

Clint groaned in pain and was vaguely aware that his nose was broken but regardless of the pain, he still managed to roll to the left to avoid being stomped even further into the ground by the Bull man's feet.

The Minotaur bellowed in frustration and despite the searing hot pain Clint was feeling he managed to joke to himself that the thing was telling him to stay still so that it could smash him into a pulp.

He sighed…Percy was influencing him way too much (duh).

He hauled himself up to his feet and fired an electric arrow to the Minotaur's chest.

As expected, the arrow being made of mortal metals passed through the son of Pasiphae's chest harmlessly but the electricity on the other hand shocked the abomination so hard its hairs stood on end. The Minotaur collapsed to its knees in exhaustion but before the archer could capitalize on that, the creature slammed its clenched fist into his chest sending him on a short flight, a short flight that was put to an end as he slammed harshly, back first into the side of a BMW convertible.

The son of Apollo's vision became blurry as he swam in and out of the realm of consciousness, he could vaguely make out the form of the Minotaur getting up from its kneeling position and lumbering towards him with murderous intent as clear as day in his black bead eyes.

Before anything else could be done, a loud roar which no doubt could be heard all over Manhattan echoed through the air.

The son of Pasiphae halted in confusion but its unasked question was answered as a huge green fist slammed into its jaw from the right sending it on a flight of its own until it stopped as it slammed into a truck.

After the truck was cut in half of course.

The Minotaur shook its head to clear out the haze that usually occurred when one was punched in the right part of the face by a professional.

Before it could clear out said haze from its eyes, another green fist smashed into the left side of his face sending its head back as its vision got even more fuzzy than before.

The Minotaur was grabbed by its throat making it wheeze in pain at the pressure being applied to its throat before it was hefted up to meet a pair of bright toxic green eyes, "I'm angry, you won't like me when I'm angry" the Hulk said in its deep voice before lifting the Greek monster even higher than before and slamming it head first to the asphalt.

The son of Pasiphae's head was crushed like a grape as it impacted with the hard asphalt causing bits of gore to fly about before it promptly burst into golden dust.

The hulk walked over to the slumped form of Hawkeye who was staring at the golden bits of the monster which had tried to kill him twice now. He looked up to see the Hulk who was studying his as if he were a piece of breakable pottery.

"I'm a bit miffed I didn't kill that dumbass myself…and the fact that you went psycho on the carrier, but considering how awesome that spectacle was I'm willing to let it pass this once" he quipped.

"You hurt?" the Hulk asked his downed team mate, "Nah, I'll be alright" he waved the green mutant off before grimacing at the movement. The Hulk studied him a bit longer before shrugging and jumping into the air where he landed on the head of one of those 'Leviapillars' and proceeding to smash its head in.

Clint grumbled a bit as he concentrated before a golden glow covered him and healed all his wounds, he stood up and picked up his fallen bow before jumping back into action.

 **WITH PERCY:**

Percy withdrew his sword from the dead body of the Chitauri general, after he had killed off all the Chitauri foot soldiers and bikers that came his way he had encountered two Chitauri generals and long story short the fight was one of the most awesome fights he had fought in a while.

His pressed his comm deeper into his ear, "I've cleared out my area Cap, do I stand guard here or do I move to another area?" he asked Captain America.

There was a bit of silence as if the Captain was contemplating on his choice before he finally spoke, " _Head to the Hudson river, there're a few civilians there who couldn't evacuate on time"_ he answered with a huff that indicated that he was in combat.

"Roger that, hehe, get it Rogers?" Percy joked over the comm but was answered by all his team mates at once, " _That's not funny"_ they all deadpanned making him huff but regardless he began to make his way to the river Hudson.

As he ran towards that direction, his eyes fell on a Maserati Spyder that was parked on the side of the road making him come to an abrupt halt, he looked around for any possible witnesses and on seeing none he shrugged to himself before hopping into the vehicle where he hot wired it before taking off towards the Hudson at blazing speeds.

As he drove, he idly wondered whether he would see the Hudson river god again just like all those years ago in the Battle of Manhattan…a battle that was fought in Manhattan…and now another was being fought in Manhattan…with him heading to the same river.

How the hell did he not notice this!

 **AN: Heya guys, short chapter but meh, considering the fact no one asked me for updates I'll assume that I'm early with this update, or that means you guys are getting your riot equipment ready. If the latter is the case then I beg for your forgiveness but I was busy with University stuff, ugh I have seven different term papers to write (well three are done but that's not the point!) right now I'm supposed to be writing my term paper on Phil112(i.e. Introduction to socio-political philosophy) but I decided to put that on hold for you guys….so please review, that will make me doing this worthwhile. And I kinda started a new story, so yeah…check it out(?).**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**

 **OH and happy Boxing Day!**


	18. Chapter 7: Battle of Manhattan 2:0 pt 3

**CHAPTER 7: BATTLE OF MANHATTAN 2.0 part three**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _There was a bit of silence as if the Captain was contemplating on his choice before he finally spoke, "Head to the Hudson river, there're a few civilians there who couldn't evacuate on time" he answered with a huff that indicated that he was in combat._

" _Roger that, hehe, get it Rogers?" Percy joked over the comm but was answered by all his team mates at once, "That's not funny" they all deadpanned making him huff but regardless he began to make his way to the river Hudson._

 _As he ran towards that direction, his eyes fell on a Maserati Spyder that was parked on the side of the road making him come to an abrupt halt, he looked around for any possible witnesses and on seeing none he shrugged to himself before hopping into the vehicle where he hot wired it before taking off towards the Hudson at blazing speeds._

 _As he drove, he idly wondered whether he would see the Hudson river god again just like all those years ago in the Battle of Manhattan…a battle that was fought in Manhattan…and now another was being fought in Manhattan…with him heading to the same river._

 _How the hell did he not notice this!_

 **NOW:**

Pushing that particularly unnecessary thought aside due to the currently less than tidy condition of Manhattan, Percy switched the Maserati Spyder's gear to the final gear before promptly pushing his foot further on the gas pedal.

Within a few seconds, despite his less than conventional driving skills (it was unclear if he was driving that way because he was unable to drive an automobile of such caliber, or if he was simply driving that way because he did not own said automobile) he arrived at the Hudson river in record time with the car –surprisingly- unscathed.

Despite his arrival, he did not slow down, causing the Chitauri grunts in the area to stop their harassing of the civilians who appeared to be saying their last prayers and then opened fire at the vehicle.

Percy didn't even flinch as the plasma beams shattered the windscreen and a few grazed both sides of his cheek, once he was close to them, he opened the door and jumped out before whipping out a Glock and firing a shot at the gas tank causing it to erupt into flames as it exploded, sending bodies and limbs (belonging to Chitauri of course) flying about.

He blinked before face palming as he realized that he could have just ran them over instead of blowing the poor car up.

So much for 'unscathed'.

Getting over that fact, he quickly turned to face the civilians, "There's an escape route in the shopping centre whose name the author does not remember, Iron Man's guarding that joint so you can escape through there" he said.

All he got in response was a bunch of deadpan stares at his confusing statement.

Percy face palmed hard, forgetting his own strength and breaking his nose in the process causing the civvies to flinch at the sound and sight of blood flowing freely from his nose.

"Bloody Styx!" he swore while he lifted his palm to his nose before promptly popping the appendage back in place with a disturbing pop.

Cue flinching from the audience.

"How many shopping centres do you guys have in Manhattan?" he questioned irritably making the humans blink before scrambling away from the less than psychologically stable avenger.

Anyone who could break his nose in the process of face palming was _**not**_ okay.

Thunder cracked loudly in the sky causing the troubled (in a way) half blood to stare up to the sky where he could faintly make out the outline of Thor smashing his hammer into the skull of an armoured Leviathan/ Worm hybrid.

But that wasn't the cause of the noise.

Another worm hole had opened up in the sky, a little distance away from the first one and despite the distance between himself and the scientific anomaly, he could still see the outline of another mother ship out of which more Chitauri military transport flew out.

Percy's usual smile fell off his face at the sight, he wasn't worried about the ugly faced invaders, no, rather he was concerned about this fresh batch of Chitauri…something seemed…off about them.

They were…different from their earlier Chitauri brethren and it irked him to no end.

They seemed to be tainted with dark power…

…just like the presence in Tartarus.

There was no use in messing around anymore….it was time to end this.

Percy sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth at the thought before his sea green eyes lost their glint of madness in them…and gained a hard look in them.

The look on the face of a general who initiated a genocide just for the sake of winning a war.

The look on the face of a cold blooded assassin when he was about to end the existence of his target.

The look on the face of a god who had an insolent mortal in his presence.

The look of the _**destroyer.**_

His open palms clenched into fists, he was going to have to pull a 'Super Saiyan' if he wanted to get this charade over with.

He cast a glance at the Hudson River before scoffing…he didn't have time to waste on bickering with a misfit of a spirit when he could find other alternatives.

The other river was not an option either.

He took another look at the sky, the second worm hole to precise before crouching down to a knee and closing his eyes and _pouring_ in a lot of concentration and divine energy into what he was about to do.

The second batch of Chitauri had touched down and his suspicions were proven true as their speed and strength (judging by the way one of them flipped a truck without a hint of strain) was leagues ahead of their brethren.

Heck, some of the newer ones _ate_ any of the earlier Chitauri that were stupid enough to come too close to them.

Not that he could see this…visually at least, every living thing had fluid in them after all.

A large hoard of the second batch rushed him intent on ripping him apart…literally.

His eyes snapped open and a roar… the roar of the one true Leviathan tore out of his mouth, halting the rushing Chitauri in their charge.

…

…

…

The eyes of the invaders widened in horror for a second before they all exploded causing purple blood and gore to splatter about.

Percy looked to the sky once more and roared again causing a harsher clap of thunder that out classed that of the Norse god of Thunder to tear through the sky.

Lightning flashed erratically and as if a fire hydrant had had its top blown off violently, a torrential downpour began to fall over the city of New York as a whole.

' _Over kill, but it'll do'_ Percy thought as he began to join the droplets of water to form spear, before solidifying said spear into ice.

The ice spears began to rain down mercilessly on the streets of Manhattan, ruthlessly ripping apart buildings and Chitauri alike causing the rain water that was flowing into the city's drainage to turn into a murky purple.

 **LINEBREAK**

From the start of the torrential down pour, his team mates didn't need a weather forecaster to tell them to find shelter of any sorts and to find it as quickly as possible.

"DID YOU KNOW HE COULD DO THAT?!" Tony yelled over the constant strikes of thunder making Natasha shoot him a dirty look due to the fact that she was the closest to him and his yelling was vibrating through her ear drums.

"I DIDN'T, DID YOU?!" Clint asked Natasha causing her to wince and stuff her ears shut with her pinkie finger, "FOR CHRIST'S SAKE WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!" the red head snapped causing the males to look sheepish.

The icicles of doom slowly but surely began to abate until all that was left falling from the sky were a few droplets of rain water.

"Wait a second…" a look of realization dawned on Steve making a panicked expression appear on his face, "…where's Thor?" he questioned shakily making the other avengers blink before turning around and surprise, surprise, the Asgardian was not with them.

Well, the Hulk wasn't there either but they were sure he would improvise.

Hopefully.

Just before the patriot could undergo a huge scale freak out, the Odinson landed…well more like crashed right in front of the shade they were all huddled together in.

"Greetings my friends…" the Asgardian prince drawled deliriously while trying to get on his feet only to fall back on his behind.

Tony blinked under his mask, "Did this guy get drunk while we were sweating our asses off fighting aliens?" he questioned –to no one in particular—incredulously only to get a bunch of shrugs in response.

"That is untrue man of metal…" the son of Odin grumbled as he rubbed a nasty purple bruise (that the team had somehow missed before) on his forehead, "…I was in pursuit of my brother Loki before the storm began, once the down pour began I decided to continue in my pursuit of Loki against my better judgment only for the hail to begin, fortunately I was able to evade the sharp ones, but my flight was put to an end as a hailstone the size of a, well stone struck me on my forehead" Thor finished only to be responded with silence.

That is until the click of a camera going off sounded.

The other avengers turned to look at Tony questioning gaze who in turn responded to their looks with a deadpan expression on his face.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to have something in my possession that can embarrass a god…do you seriously expect me not to take it?" he asked with an eyebrow raised under his mask.

"…"

"That's what I thought"

Suddenly, their comms crackled to life and they quit their banter to listen to the voice of Percy over the out opline, " _Unless any of you are immune to electric shocks or being struck by lightning, I would suggest you get your persons off any conductive material in your vicinity"_ Percy's voice said with his voice being a confusing mixture of emotionless and humorous before he cut the connection.

"He is a son of Poseidon, not Zeus, he can not summon lightning!" Thor cried out in incredulity making the red headed Russian assassin turn to him with a dull expression on her face, "When it comes to Percy Jackson…" she paused slightly, "…Just be prepared to keep an open mind" she finished making the Norse god of thunder slump slightly in defeat at her argument **(AN: Humble or not, it's depressing to lose an argument to a lady…trust me, I know)**.

"Well…I guess we should move our behinds of to a safe zone" the billionaire intoned while the other team members, sans Thor who resumed his search for the Norse god of Mischief, began to move to a safer location.

 **LINEBREAK**

Through his hydro sensing –a skill he picked up in Tartarus—Percy could tell that his team mates were out of harm's way and despite his emotionless face he let out a relieved breath.

Despite the short time he had spent with these people, he had come to see them as family and so putting them in harms way was the last thing he wanted to do.

Not that he would ever tell them that though.

Relief aside, Percy closed his eyes once more and focused, he felt the familiar tug in his gut and continued to build up said tug without so much as flinching.

Which was surprising considering the fact that it felt like his stomach had been torn open and his guts were being used to make balloon animals.

The effects of his concentration became visible as all the surrounding water from various parts of the area began to gather around him and spin in a vortex.

Once he had enough water swirling around him, he pushed his arms outward causing the vortex of water to mimic his movement and explode out wards, levelling many buildings and sweeping multiple injured and bruised Chitauri off their feet.

This was just the beginning however, as he raised his right palm upwards causing lightning to flash erratically once more, before clenching said palm into a fist and bringing it down to the ground swiftly causing the asphalt to crack under the force of his fist.

The effects were immediate as lightning literally _rained_ down from the sky, electrocuting multiple Chitauri all over the city of Manhattan severely thanks to the amount of water around and causing a few unfortunate automobiles to explode sending shrapnel into other less than unfortunate Chitauri.

The barrage of lightning strikes caused the city of Manhattan to shake under the combined amount of force they struck the ground with.

The entire barrage of lightning strikes went on for a total of forty five seconds before it stopped and the stormy clouds cleared away to reveal the shining sun as if the storm hadn't happened in the first place.

The destroyed buildings all over Manhattan begged to differ.

Percy dropped to both knees in exhaustion as his cold sea green eyes reverted back to the original (in a way) demented sea green, he wanted to do nothing more than fall into a peaceful slumber.

The screaming voices over his comm had other ideas though.

"… _RE YOU CRAZY?!"_ the voice of Steve Rogers barked over the comm link making Percy grumble before he sat up, "Anything I should know about or are you guys going to try giving me a migraine?" he questioned dully.

He could faintly hear Natasha mumbling something along the lines of 'tell me about it' but didn't comment on that.

It was Clint who answered the question _, "The council decided to initiate phase 2 because apparently we were 'fighting a lost cause' and now Tony decided to be a moron and is currently guiding the Nuke into the inter dimensional portal."_ The son of Apollo replied making Percy wince slightly.

"Okay, that's brave and all but in case you have forgotten, there's a second wormhole in the sky and even though I'm pretty sure I destroyed the mother ship in that one, I know for a fact that another one will soon take its place…so…anyone here got another nuke?" he questioned eagerly.

A little too eagerly.

" _That's the thing, your little lightning show created a backlash of energy that closed the portal"_ Natasha chimed in.

Their conversation was cut short by a loud boom causing them to look up just to see Tony Stark fall out of the worm hole just before it closed up.

"Well I'll be damned, he did it" Percy chirped, " _Yes…and he's still falling"_ the Russian spy deadpanned.

The millionaire's plummet of death was cut short as a large hand made of water rose from the streets and grabbed him before he could slam into the pavement before slowly bringing him to the ground and gently dropped him.

Well…more like dropped him once he was six feet from the ground.

"Well that's it for today folks, goodnight, I'm beat" and with that final quip, the half blood succumbed to exhaustion and passed out.

 **AN: Well, here it is, the final part of the Battle of Manhattan 2.0, (spoiler alert: there will be a version 3.0).**

 **Nothing much to say I guess, but please do review it makes me willing and eager to write and post more chapters with better quality and (with the right amount of reviews) longer chapters.**

 **But don't feel pressured, the fingers are yours after all.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **FAVOURITE!**

 **FOLLOW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	19. Chapter 8: MATURE (ish) Chapter

**CHAPTER 8: SEXUAL TENSION FINALLY DIFFUSED (mature-ish chapter)**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _It was Clint who answered the question, "The council decided to initiate phase 2 because apparently we were 'fighting a lost cause' and now Tony decided to be a moron and is currently guiding the Nuke into the inter dimensional portal." The son of Apollo replied making Percy wince slightly._

" _Okay, that's brave and all but in case you have forgotten, there's a second wormhole in the sky and even though I'm pretty sure I destroyed the mother ship in that one, I know for a fact that another one will soon take its place…so…anyone here got another nuke?" he questioned eagerly._

 _A little too eagerly._

" _That's the thing, your little lightning show created a backlash of energy that closed the portal" Natasha chimed in._

 _Their conversation was cut short by a loud boom causing them to look up just to see Tony Stark fall out of the worm hole just before it closed up._

" _Well I'll be damned, he did it" Percy chirped, "Yes…and he's still falling" the Russian spy deadpanned._

 _The millionaire's plummet of death was cut short as a large hand made of water rose from the streets and grabbed him before he could slam into the pavement before slowly bringing him to the ground and gently dropped him._

 _Well…more like dropped him once he was six feet from the ground._

" _Well that's it for today folks, goodnight, I'm beat" and with that final quip, the half blood succumbed to exhaustion and passed out._

 **NOW:**

With great difficulty (that was a gross understatement) Percy opened his eyes and quickly squeezed them shut as the (little) light in whatever room he was in burned his sore eyelids.

He grumbled out a few colourful words in Latin because the languages curse words sounded meaner than those of ancient Greek…that and he was aching all over. He rolled over to his right side and almost yelped in surprise as he met a pair of bright forest green eyes staring back at him with a smirk plastered on the face of the red headed owner of the aforementioned pair of eyes.

"That's one heck of a mouth you've got on you Jackson" the Russian spy commented dryly. Percy cocked an eyebrow at her, "This coming from a Vodka destroying Russian with a temper more fiery than her red hair?" he challenged.

Natasha's smirk turned into a small frown, "You know, just because someone is Russian doesn't mean they enjoy drinking Vodka" she stated making Percy blink at her.

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's just like me saying every American enjoys Mac N Cheese and makes it mandatory to knock up a girl or guy or even both after meeting them for the first time in a night club" she said making Percy turn defensive, "We do not!" he defended.

The red head's smirk returned, "Really?" she taunted, "We don't! well sure some people are like that but not everyone is like that, that train of thought of yours is racist!" he argued.

"So that makes you a dumbass piece of shit racist" she remarked making the merc turned avenger pause in his rant mid way and slump in defeat, "I get the feeling that I walked into that one" he grumbled and got an even deeper smirk in response.

The duo fell into a comfortable silence for a few seconds before a loud slap echoed through the quiet room accompanied by a girly yelp of pain.

"Oww! What the hell Nat!" Percy cried out as he rubbed the red hand print on his right cheek from where the spy slapped him.

Natasha fixed him with a scathing glare, "What the hell we're you thinking pulling a stunt like that?!" she hissed at him making him look at her incredulously, "If I didn't pull that 'stunt' as you claim, we would surely have been over run, besides I totally had it" Percy argued.

 _SMACK_

Another slap landed on his left cheek making him whine in pain, "Don't give me that bullshit! Thor told us what happens when half bloods over exert themselves by using too much of their divine abilities like the stunt you pulled back there, you're lucky your heart didn't give due to the strain on it." She scolded him.

Percy raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay I get it, I shouldn't stress myself like that but I'm just out of practice else I would've made a bigger storm than that and just feel dizzy" he stated.

Natasha fixed him with another glare briefly before sighing in resignation and rubbing her fore head tiredly and barely managing to stifle back a yawn, Percy noticed the action and frowned as he spotted the black circles around her eyes.

"Nat?" he called and she hummed at him in response while rubbing her eyes slightly, "…how long have I been in here?" he asked. The spy blinked a little, "two days" she replied simply, Percy's eyes widened in alarm but he kept his composure.

He was pretty sure that if he got out of bed, Natasha would beat him back into unconsciousness before returning to the bed.

"And Loki?" he questioned calmly. Natasha rolled her eyes as she detected the anxiety in his voice, "Relax 'fish meal' Loki is in containment, Thor decided to wait till you were up and about before he left for Asgard with the scum bag, he figured you would like to have a little 'talk' with our favourite trickster" she explained.

The tense air around him dissipated immediately and he let out a relieved sigh before turning back to Natasha, "You should get some sleep Nat, you look like a hot mess and lot in a good way" he advised. The Russian opened her mouth to argue but a yawn escaped it instead and Percy gave her a smug smirk as he had won this one.

The red head grudgingly got up from the less than comfortable chair, "ass" she muttered making Percy chuckle slightly at her aggravation.

The universe decided to be a dick and do the unthinkable, how? You ask? Well simple.

She slipped…

Natasha Romanoff, slipped…

A quick footed former Red Room assassin turned S.H.I.E.L.D agent slipped…

And fell right on top of the laying form of Percy Jackson.

Percy grunted a little as she fell on his stomach while she let out a small squeak at her fall.

A sense of Déjà vu fell upon the both of them as they were in the same position that they were – albeit horizontally this time—a few days ago. A tense silence descended upon the duo as they looked into each other's green eyes.

Sea green and Forest green stared at each other intently.\

Natasha's eyes went lower drinking in the appearance of his face before settling on his pink lips, she gulped slightly and licked her lips as the scent of coconuts and sea breeze filled her nostrils and set her nerves on fire…pleasurable fire.

The Russian spy closed her eyes and exhaled shakily before a growl rumbled from her throat.

She was Natasha Romanoff, one of the most dangerous human beings to walk the Earth and yet here she was acting like a timid school girl in front of her crush.

Damn it all to hell, she knew that what she felt for this guy was far, far beyond love that friends had for each other and familial love and even though her mindset as a spy told her that love was dangerous, it was something she wanted to pursue with this man in front of her, she was well aware of the various ladies who wanted a shot at him and she would rather rip her own heart out than let that happen.

Her forest green eyes snapped open and without the slightest bit of hesitation she pressed her lips onto his and a spark went through the both of them.

Percy's eyes widened at her choice of action momentarily but in a split second responded to her kiss fiercely.

Natasha moaned breathily as she felt Percy trace circles on her lips with his tongue and she responded in kind by biting on his lower lip with a little force that would surely bruise the lip once this was over.

Percy's hands went to her waist and he squeezed her rear a little causing her to moan a little louder than before and he used her moment of weakness to slip his tongue into her mouth and proceed to taste every inch of her.

The two swirled their tongues together rapidly as their tongues battled for dominance, a battle which Natasha won due to her experience and proceeded to ravish his mouth in retaliation.

 **AN: LOOK AWAY KIDS, QUICK!**

Percy pulled away from her lips and a growl of his own rumbled from his throat causing the red head to shiver as the thought of him hovering above her and dominating her as she moaned his name repeatedly crossed her mind. His hands left her hips and came to her chest where he proceeded to tear her shirt open and the two orbs of flesh covered by a black bra were exposed to the cool air.

Without missing a beat, he tore those off as well and attacked the smooth flesh with his lips, kissing, biting and sucking to mark her as his, Natasha threw her head back as another moan escaped her lips. Deciding against being idle herself, she tore his short open as well both eagerly and in order to get a little retribution for him ruining her dress, her dainty fingers –that had been the death of many men—traced patterns around his nipples causing him to bury his face between the valley of her mounds and moan as well.

Her head descended on his neck and began to suck on them roughly, he had marked her as his so why couldn't she do the same? Percy's hands went south and in a great show of bedroom skill dug his hands into the edges of her pants and removed them without stopping his ministrations on her breasts.

His fingers didn't stay idle for long and he quickly pushed her thong aside and inserted a finger into her sopping womanhood, Natasha let out a surprised gasp at the sudden but welcome intrusion into her love canal and began to let out lewd moans as another finger was inserted and the two began to pump in and out of her.

Deciding to return the favour, Natasha slipped her hands into his pants as well and grabbed his member causing him to shudder and a predatory grin to appear on her face, she slowly began to stroke his member up and down causing it to stand at full mast and her strokes became faster as pre cum oozed out of the tip.

The two continued their ministrations at rapid speeds not caring that the ddor to the infirmary was still open until Natasha tensed, her toes curled and her lips went to his neck and she bit down to block out her scream as her first orgasm tore through her.

A smug grin appeared on Percy's face before it quickly went away as he saw the expression on the Russian's face.

Natasha looped her arms around his neck as she panted due to intensity of the orgasm with a lust filled grin on her face, "I can't wait anymore babe, I want you and I want you now, I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll lose all bodily functions below my waist, got that?" she asked huskily.

Percy gulped but still managed to nod, if possible, her lusty grin turned even more wicked and she quickly threw off the few items of clothing that clung to her sweaty frame due to their current activities.

He quickly discarded his pants and placed the tip at her entrance while she wrapped her now free arms around his neck once more and began to plant sloppy kisses on his face, with one quickly movement her buried the entirety of his length and then the moans and screams began.

 **LINEBREAK**

 **LOCATION: MT OLYMPUS**

Thirteen members of the Olympian council sat in their respective seats as they awaited their fourteenth member so that they could commence their emergency council meeting.

A heavy silence hung among them as they all reigned in their silent thoughts which was a huge contrast to the usual bickering and fighting that were usual occurrences in this very throne room.

Right on cue, a sea green flash appeared on one of the four larger chairs and once the flash cleared out, a man clothed in battle armour that appeared to be made out of fish scales with a bronze Trident grasped firmly in his right hand sat in place of the flash.

This was Poseidon, lord of the seas, the Earthshaker, Stormbringer and father of Horses and his choice of clothing in place of his usual casual dressing spoke volumes of the nature of his relationship with the other members of the council.

"What is it? And please be quick, I have business to attend to in my kingdom" the sea god addressed to no one in particular in a gruff voice.

The king of the gods, Zeus cleared his throat and began, "Now that everyone is here…" he was cut off by his brother, "I have no time for your incessant ramblings Zeus, just get to the point of this damned meeting so we can get on with our immortal lives" Poseidon interjected sharply without raising his voice.

And yet everyone –bar Hermes— flinched at his tone.

Coughing a bit to regain his composure, Zeus began once more, "I am sure everyone is aware of the storm that occurred a few days ago which destroyed a large portion of Manhattan during the invasion of the aliens" he stated.

Hermes sneered at the statement, "Of course we saw the storm I mean it was literally the main event of watching our world be invaded by aliens while we sat down on our thrones and enjoyed the show" he said in a biting tone.

The sky god narrowed his eyes at his son and opened his mouth to reprimand him but was cut off as a slight tremor shook the throne room and made everyone clutch the arms of their thrones to avoid being thrown off.

Once they had regained their bearings, everyone turned to the sea god who had a calm expression on his face but his eyes told a different story entirely, instead of their usual sea green they now had the a deathly calm voice.

The tension in the throne room grew thicker at that statement, "What I am asking is if you are responsible for the storm brother?" Zeus asked in a firm voice, all traces of his previous nervousness gone.

The sea god narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Last time I checked _brother,_ I have no control over lightning" he replied evenly.

Zeus slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne, "Don't lie to me brother! You and I know very well that the affinity over storms lays within our power and no one else!" he bellowed as thunder shook the throne room.

Poseidon scoffed at his younger brother, "Your paranoia grows with every passing day if not by the hour, you honestly believe that I have the ability to summon lightning? I might be the Storm bringer but even I have my limitations" the second son of Kronos and Rhea stated.

The sky god clenched his teeth tightly but did not pursue the matter any further.

Seeing that the meeting was getting no where, Athena decided to step in, "Is it possible that this is the work of the storm spirits in an attempt to assist the band of mortals that defended the city?" she asked tentatively.

Zeus snorted at her question, "If this was the work of storm spirits I would know, and besides I am certain that this was not their doing, some of them died due to the intensity of the storm" he answered.

"Perhaps it is the work of one of those 'avengers', right? Yes possibly one of them considering that all of them are not normal one way or another" Aphrodite chipped in as she filed her dainty nails.

Zeus nodded thoughtfully and stroked his beard a little, "That is possible…" he muttered to himself before straightening from his slouched posture immediately and turned his attention to the messenger god, "Hermes! I want you to bring these avenger before this council immediately, they will be interrogated and once we have our information from them then their minds will be wiped and those that are not threats will be sent away" he ordered.

Hermes rolled his eyes at the command and made no move to obey instead he settled for crossing his arms over his chest, "I would love to obey your order Lord Zeus…" he started, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "…but somehow these mortals are blocked from my sight" he finished.

Zeus' eyes widened, "What do you mean blocked from your sight?!" he thundered, unease visible in both is eyes and tone of voice.

The messenger god sighed tiredly, "I mean what I meant, somehow they are hidden from my sight" he replied flatly.

Zeus looked on the verge of a panic attack at the fact that mere mortals could hide from the sight of a god, an Olympian nonetheless but somehow managed to regain his composure before turning to Apollo only to be cut off by the sun god.

"They are beyond my sight as well, from the beginning of the battle to the end I kept the sun just above them so I could break through the mist barrier that shrouded them but I did not succeed with that" he replied back in a flat tone of his own.

Before she could be questioned as well, the moon goddess, Phoebe Artemis, cut her father off "I done searches of my own but aboard my chariot and with my huntresses, I won't bore you with details, but long story short neither were successful" she stated before resuming the task of sharpening a few arrows at her side.

The sky king took in a calming breath before his eyes hardened and his posture straightened once more, "This troubling news…" his head snapped to the twin archers, "Apollo, Artemis! You are both in charge of this search. Athena, I want the names of every single person affiliated with the S.H.I.E.L.D agency over the past year, and Hermes…find Hecate. If this is a mist barrier as Apollo says then it is only proper that the goddess who created the mist be involved"

On that note, one by one all the gods and goddesses flashed out of the throne room until it was bare, suddenly all the shadows in the room became thicker and a whispery voice echoed through out the throne room, " _Now, the planning can begin"_

 **AN: Missed me? No? Ouch, anywho, guess what guys? Wait for it…..100 REVIEWS PEOPLE *cue confetti spray* isn't that awesome? Now let's try to raise it to 150, come on, you can do it! Don't have much to ramble about this time but on a completely unrelated note there's a poll on my profile for a story of mine in the Claymore X PJO category, so if you're into that sort of stuff then check it out.**

 **FAVOURITE!**

 **FOLLOW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	20. Chapter 9: Avengers Dissassemble

**CHAPTER 9: AVENGERS DISSASSEMBLE (at least for now)**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _They are beyond my sight as well, from the beginning of the battle to the end I kept the sun just above them so I could break through the mist barrier that shrouded them but I did not succeed with that" he replied back in a flat tone of his own._

 _Before she could be questioned as well, the moon goddess, Phoebe Artemis, cut her father off "I done searches of my own but aboard my chariot and with my huntresses, I won't bore you with details, but long story short neither were successful" she stated before resuming the task of sharpening a few arrows at her side._

 _The sky king took in a calming breath before his eyes hardened and his posture straightened once more, "This troubling news…" his head snapped to the twin archers, "Apollo, Artemis! You are both in charge of this search. Athena, I want the names of every single person affiliated with the S.H.I.E.L.D agency over the past year, and Hermes…find Hecate. If this is a mist barrier as Apollo says then it is only proper that the goddess who created the mist be involved"_

 _On that note, one by one all the gods and goddesses flashed out of the throne room until it was bare, suddenly all the shadows in the room became thicker and a whispery voice echoed through out the throne room, "Now, the planning can begin"_

 **NOW:**

"I don't know about you, but I think we should go check up on Perce and Nat" Michael declared dully as he twirled an arrow between his fingers at obscene speeds.

Tony grimaced at the suggestion, "I don't think that's a good idea he responded not taking his eyes of the screen of his tablet, a tablet which he had been staring at intently for the past hour or so.

"Friend Michael is correct metal man, we owe it Perseus as his comrades to stand at his side" Thor agreed with the archer's statement. "Yeah, and not to mention that Nat's been in there for two days without rest, I think she deserves a break" Steve concluded.

Hawkeye fixed Tony with a challenging stare, daring him to disagree but was surprised by the reaction from the billionaire.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you guys can do whatever you want but remember, I know everything that happens in this tower, don't say I didn't warn you" he stated before switching the tablet off, "and if you guys need me, I'll be taking a cold shower".

And with that (somewhat) ominous warning, the Iron Man spun on his heel and began to walk away towards the bathroom.

If they were to listen closely they would've heard him muttering about how it was physically impossible for a human female to bend that far.

The other avengers looked at each other in confusion at the billionaire's statement before shrugging and trudging off towards the med bay.

 **A RIDICULOUSLY LONG WALK LATER**

"I am suddenly very appreciative of the fact that I have a small house" Clint huffed to himself in exhaustion as he wiped away beads of sweat from his forehead.

The others –bar Thor of course—grunted their agreement at his comment.

Long story short, for some reason all the elevators were offline so they had to take the stairs instead, thankfully the med bay was in the thirty first floor while they were on the fourteenth floor so the distance was somewhat reasonable to ascend.

…on second thought, scratch that, the building was freaking huge so the distance was ridiculous.

Steve was the first to regain his composure (not that he was winded in the first place but it would be rude to be perfectly fine while your comrades where panting in exhaustion, right?) and gently knocked on the door.

He frowned as he got no response and knocked again only to be met with the same unresponsiveness. After the fifth attempt, he finally decided to give up on courtesy and what they saw promptly shut their brains down.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

That statement rebooted their brains and with a wild blush on his face, Steve quickly shut the door and took five steps back.

Judging by the far more audible moans that were emanating from the room, the two love birds were still going at it.

An awkward silence fell among them before it was broken by Thor's booming laughter, "The hero of war has a female warrior to grace his bed!" he crowed before resuming his rambunctious laughter.

Steve let out an awkward cough, "It seems that those two are in good condition" he stated bluntly.

…

…

…

"…I think I'll take a cold shower too" Clint deadpanned before walking off. "I'll go see if the tesseract is still in safe condition" Bruce added hurriedly before walking away as well in long strides.

Awkward silence once more…

"A cold shower doesn't sound so bad at the moment" the captain stated.

 **LINEBREAK**

The entirety of the avengers in civilian gear stood on the lawn outside Stark Towers as Loki stood with his hands bound in specially made cuffs that blocked out his divine abilities (Percy still wasn't spilling the beans on how he knew how to make those) and a common rag –that was formerly Percy's boxers- tied around his mouth to serve as a make shift gag to keep his Nordic pit of a mouth shut so as to prevent him from aggravating those that were nearby and invariably preventing his own death because of his own big mouth.

The twin black eyes and swollen cheeks were a good testament to the amount of trouble his mouth could get him into. Oh and the rag as well, because it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D.'s idea to gag him with such an unhygienic material.

Did I forget to mention that his reproductive organ had been crudely ripped off as well? Yeah, that happened, courtesy of Percy, but he was a god and it would grow back anyways.

"This has been one heck of a ride hasn't it?" Percy quipped as he scrolled down on an article he was reading on his phone, Tony cast him a dubious look before sniffing slightly "I don't know about us but I know you enjoyed the longest ride between us all" he remarked dryly.

Natasha flushed slightly while Percy nailed Tony in the back of the head with his phone.

Their team mates chuckled slightly at their antics before a circular glowing Nordic rune appeared on a patch of grass a few feet in front of were Thor and Loki stood, the Norse god of thunder turned to face his comrades, "I never believed that the day would come when I would say this, but I am honoured to have fought at your sides, I always haboured the belief that mortals were an insignificant waste of space that I was assigned to protect as a punishment from my father." He started.

"Thanks for the support" Percy quipped sarcastically causing the Thunder god to roll his eyes at his brother in arms.

"…But you all have showed me courage and companionship beyond any other deity I have come across in all of my existence. I will not hesitate to fight at your sides if the need should arise once more, I consider you all my brethren and the day any of you should fall in battle, I will personally open the gates to Valhalla for you" and with that, Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulder and dragged him into the circle before they both disappeared in a bright flash.

Tony looked at the burnt patch of grass that was present as a result of the teleportation before putting on his shades, "These people have zero respect for my lawn" he stated in a dry tone.

"Well, it's been a long two months and I believe we've all earned the rest, see you guys next time the worlds about to be destroyed and/ or enslaved" Clint stated in a matter of fact like tone before hopping into his BMW and speeding off tearing up more grass in the process.

Tony wrinkled his nose at the further devastation to his lawn, "Remind me to never invite any of you over again".

Percy turned to look at Natasha, and returned the look, "Your place or my place?" he asked with a small smile on his face, Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, "We just had sex for three hours straight, are you trying to tell me that you're already addicted to it?" she asked with a teasing smile on her face.

Percy scoffed, "Don't get too full of yourself, you're not that good…" he started until he saw the dangerous look on her face and quickly changed the direction of his words, "Not that I have any experience whatsoever with that sort of thing, but can't a guy just hold his girl in his arms and enjoy some peace and quiet, I mean it's been kinda rowdy for the past few weeks" he finished while staring at her intently.

Natasha rolled her eyes but the silly grin on her face told a different story of how she was feeling, "My place, your place looks like something out of those 1930's movies that depict black people struggling with the economy" she answered.

Percy frowned, "I find my place comfy" he grumbled in protest, Natasha rolled her eyes once more, "Let's argue about the quality of your home later, right now I want to cuddle" she stated with a note of finality before shoving his helmet into his arms and putting hers on.

Percy grinned a little at her before putting on his own helmet and getting on the bike, he kicked the starter and the engine revved to life and then Natasha mounted the bike before wrapping her arms around his waist.

With another rev of the engine, Percy tore off at obscene speeds tearing up patches of grass as well.

Tony gave off an irritated sigh before removing his sun glasses and turning to face the remaining people left –Fury included—"I'm sending my assault drones after the next person that wrecks my lawn" he intoned flatly.

 **LINEBREAK**

"My lord, our forces have failed to capture the Earth and the Asgardian has been captured by the forces of Earth"

" **I see… is this rumour I hear about the only resistance our forces faced being six men and a woman the truth?"**

"Indeed it is my liege"

" **Interesting, any news on those other impostors that were involved in the fight?"**

"No sire…"

" _ **That would be my doing actually"**_

" **And you would be who exactly?"**

" _ **Oh, no one special really but I believe we can help each other"**_

" **Care to enlighten me?"**

" _ **Of Course, but I believe this discussion should be between us"**_

"… **Leave us"**

"But sire…!"

" **Do Not question my orders!"**

"My apologies milord, I will leave at once"

" _ **Well, that was dramatic"**_

" **Stop blathering away and tell me what you want"**

" _ **Yeesh, impatient much? Anywho, my name is…"**_

 **AN: Oooh a cliffhanger, you can thank me for that later (or throw fireballs). I would've updated THE FLAMES OF WAR today but the arrow of inspiration for this story got to me first and so voila** , **and a little FYI, this might be the last update for a while cuz I'm going to be busy this week registering for GST's, studying for upcoming exams and all that academic brouhaha, so drop a review would ya, the love shown to this fic will most definitely make my next update longer.**

 **FOLLOW!**

 **FAVOURITE!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!  
**


	21. ARC THREE: Chapter one

**ARC THREE**

 **CHAPTER ONE: A LITTLE MEET AND GREET**

 **PREVIUOSLY:**

" _ **I see… is this rumour I hear about the only resistance our forces faced being six men and a woman the truth?"**_

" _Indeed it is my liege"_

" _ **Interesting, any news on those other impostors that were involved in the fight?"**_

" _No sire…"_

" _ **That would be my doing actually"**_

" _ **And you would be who exactly?"**_

" _ **Oh, no one special really but I believe we can help each other"**_

" _ **Care to enlighten me?"**_

" _ **Of Course, but I believe this discussion should be between us"**_

"… _ **Leave us"**_

" _But sire…!"_

" _ **Do Not question my orders!"**_

" _My apologies milord, I will leave at once"_

" _ **Well, that was dramatic"**_

" _ **Stop blathering away and tell me what you want"**_

" _ **Yeesh, impatient much? Anywho, my name is…"**_

 **NOW:**

 _ **THLUNK**_

A shower of blood followed the sickening sound of steel slashing through flesh only to be stopped by bone.

"Oh common! I didn't slash you too hard!" a garbled voice whined in a child like manner as the victim of the fatal wound crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap.

That was the three hundred and forty third one in the last two hours.

…or was it the four hundred and forty third?

…Meh.

The black clad figure grumbled out a few un decipherable comments before finally coming to terms with the fact that there was no one else left to kill and then releasing a sigh of discontent before pulling of the cowl on his face…

…only to re attach it just as quickly.

"Fuck! I can't do that yet, not until I finish my mission. That just takes the dramatic flair out of the whole thing!"

…Okay?

With that er, declaration, he swung his sword in a circle flicking off the bits of blood, gore and viscera that were smeared all over the blade before re sheathing the Katanna blade and made to move before pausing slightly.

"Maybe I should tone down on the extreme violence next time I get into a fight" he muttered to himself…

"…Nah, I've got a brand to maintain after all"

With that not so comforting comment, he resumed his casual stroll through the ominous looking facility.

"Sooo…I wonder what kind of creepy shit HYDRA actually stores here, ooh, maybe I'll find a colossal sized tank or an android shark…" he sighed dreamily, "…the possibilities are endless"

After an hour and a half of aimless wandering, he finally came across two cells that were surrounded by some sort of energy barrier.

He raised a single brow at the varying colour schemes of both cells (one being a bright blue and the other being a fiery shade of scarlet) before pulling out a fist sized, silver plated discus like object from one of his pouches and throwing it at a control panel.

Tendrils of azure electricity spiraled out of the disk as it embedded in the panel, frying the power supply and powering down the energy barriers surrounding the cells.

Inside the cells were two young adults of both genders, the male being the one in the blue cell and the female being the one in the red cell.

He rolled his eyes at the stereotypical colour scheme.

The two of them looked similar, siblings maybe?…or fucked up bio engineered clones.

It's very vital to keep an open mind especially when dealing with the likes of HYDRA.

"So, should I wake 'em up or should I just wait here till they wake up?" he questioned himself while scratching his scalp with his index finger, "I mean, I've got time to wait but…nah I'll just wake their asses up"

With a simple blink, the nearest plumbing pipe burst and water within it rushed towards him, just as it was about to slam into him, he tilted his head to the left and the water mimicked his movement and diverted to the left where it scooped up the two and raised them a good feet off the floor before slamming them down into the floor.

They both woke up in spluttering fits after that.

The guy was the first person to regain his bearings, "What the fuck was that for?!" he managed to spit out with a thick eastern European accent despite his current struggle to get rid of the excess water out of his system.

The black clad figure sniffed and instead turned his attention to the female who was now trying to rise to her feet, "She's your sister" it was a statement, not a question.

The salt, pepper haired youth glared at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

The Katanna wielding maniac nodded, "She's hot" he stated bluntly making said female turn red in the face at the comment.

"Just who the hell are you?" the male asked exasperatedly despite his hand twitch that indicated that he didn't appreciate such comments about his sister.

Over protective much…

…but then again, who am I to talk?

The figure took his eyes off the female who was eyeing him inquisitively and instead fixed him with a dull look, "Normally I would prefer to kill off HYDRA experiments before they turn to major problems for the general public, and by general public I mean where my interests lie and the topmost of that being my peace of mind…" he started but was cut off.

"That wasn't what I asked you, you piece of shit" the youth bit back.

The guy in black fixed him with a look before chuckling a little, "If you were a girl, I would have a crush on you already" he said amidst chuckles.

The siblings grimaced in disgust.

The man stopped chuckling and looked at them curiously, "Homophobic?" he asked curiously, "I find that word offensive…" the female started, "…but yes, our home training made sure to instill that trait in us" she finished.

He blinked, "Cool, anyway, all chatter and banter aside…" he pulled off his cowl, "…my name is Percy Jackson, though people call me the Blood Merchant when I'm dressed like this, don't ask how that name came about I didn't call myself that but it just stuck. As for why I'm here…" he paused and a thinking expression appeared on his face but he muttered out a 'fuck it' and shrugged, "…honestly I was bored and cleaving people in half is a fond past time of mine" he answered bluntly.

The siblings shared a glance and sweat dropped.

The boy coughed a little, "Well, my name is Pietro Maximoff and one could say that I am the fastest man alive.

Percy smacked him in the back of the head making him yelp.

"Don't steal Barry's line dude, the multiverse hates that shit" he chided. Pietro blinked, "What?"

"…Forget I just said that" Percy grumbled out.

The siblings shared another glance and both took a step back…this guy was definitely nuts.

"Ah, my name is Wanda Maximoff…" she began but was cut off, "and you can use chaos magic" Percy finished quietly making both siblings widen their eyes in surprise.

Before she could query him on how knew that, he spoke up "I'll explain how I know that later but first things first, both of you have to come with me" he stated making them stiffen.

Percy face palmed at his statement…and his nose popped out of place due to the power behind the palm.

The Maximoff siblings winced at the sickening sound.

Percy frowned at the mess of blood on his face and palm but shrugged regardless and then proceeded to pop the appendage back into place.

The siblings winced once more.

Wiping the blood on his palms off via rubbing on his pants, he began to address them once more, "Calm down both of you, I'm not taking you to S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm taking both of you to my apartment, it's not really a big place but hey, it beats sleeping on the streets while on the run from government agencies who want to poke at your brain all day with all sorts of pointy shit just cuz they want to find out how you do what you do"

The sibling looked at each other…again.

Percy's right eye twitched at the repetitiveness of the action.

After a few tense moments, Pietro sighed, "Fine, but you better not try anything suspicious" he replied sharply.

Percy stared at him…

And kept staring…

…and kept staring…

The speedster gulped and took a few cautious steps back, "If you were Savitar, then I'd be more worried" Percy answered bluntly.

On that note, he spun on his heel and began to walk away…they followed suit.

Percy shot them a glance over his shoulder, "I hope you guys have good tolerance to high levels of gore and blood, if not I would suggest you both shut your eyes and hold onto me for guidance, cuz well, the following scene is rated R for extreme violence.

"Do you take us for pussies?"

"Language Pietro!"

"Whatever, just don't say I didn't warn you"

Maybe these guys keeping him company was just what he needed to avoid going on another psychotic killing rampage.

Sadly, the universe is an asshole and this meeting is just the starting point of one of the many problems in the life of Percy Jackson, this one in the form of a love triangle that will set two very dangerous beautiful women on a collision course that we all know will not end prettily…

…maybe?

 **AN: You ever been threatened at gun point before? If you haven't, then good job! I honestly envy you, apparently it's a normal occurrence for people to be threatened at gun point (most times for the most stupid of reasons) over her *sigh*.**

 **Anyway, my self pity aside, drop a review will ya, it'll definitely make the shitty day I've had much better.**

 **Oh and check out my other stories as well!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	22. Chapter 2: Getting To Know The Colour Sc

**CHAPTER TWO: GETTING TO KNOW THE COLOUR SCARLET**

"I take it that this is where you live?" Wanda asked dryly as she looked around the rather compact and stuffy apartment with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Five points to Wanda" came the sarcastic retort from the unorthodox avenger as he shrugged off his gear leaving them strewn about haphazardly while moving to get a can of Pepsi from the fridge.

"He's got a PlayStation and an Xbox…I'm good" Pietro chirped as he quickly slotted in Assassins Creed Unity to begin what would no doubt be a few hours of intense, fast paced gaming.

The future Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes at her younger twin in exasperation, "Of course you are " she intoned without losing a speck of dryness in her tone.

Cracking open another can of Pepsi (seeing as he had mowed through the previous four cans in a heartbeat) Percy spoke up, "Sorry if it isn't a Castle or whatever it is you princesses live in, but it's the best you've got at the moment" he said feeling the need to defend the pride of his run down apartment.

The female Maximoff twin fixed him with a dubious look before rolling her eyes once more, "It's not the nature of your house I'm worried about, it's the fact that this place is a pig sty, I might be a fugitive meaning that I have to make do with what I have, but that doesn't change the fact that I am a lady and I as such find your living space filthy and inhospitable" she rebutted with a huff.

Percy blinked at her owlishly, "…what?"

Her eyes rolled once more (she honestly hoped he wouldn't keep up this behavior for the rest of her stay here or she would have no other option that to rip out her own eyeballs lest the eye rolling became a habit) at his confused expression before speaking up, "Your crib is whack nigga'" she replied with perfect intonation.

Another blink from the demigod, "Oh" he muttered dumbly causing the mutant to face palm, "Just get out and let me clean it up" she said in resignation while rubbing her fore head with her finger to alleviate the incoming migraine that she was sure would arrive soon.

"Er,…okay?"

 **TIME SKIP (do you really expect me to write a cleaning scene? 0.0)**

Thirty minutes and one clean apartment later, the 'less, yet more than human' trio sat in the living room in companionable silence while being lost in their respective thoughts…that is if you took away the sounds of game play coming from the console where Pietro was crushing the competition in Call Of Duty on a worldwide scale.

Well, Pietro's thoughts were glaringly obvious…

Wanda was fiddling with her fingers, producing little rays of scarlet themed psionic energy which seemed deceptively harmless as she twirled her fingers idly.

Percy on the other hand, let his mind wander to the real reason he was even in that accursed HYDRA base in the first place. Long story short, he and Natasha had had their first quarrel in their relationship.

Hurtful words were thrown, insulting gestures were shown and fists and kicks (albeit much tamer than usual) were distributed like party favours. After their… interesting dispute, the red head had stormed out of the apartment with a cut on her cheek leaving him fuming with a broken toe and a massive build up of blood lust which the HYDRA operatives at the facility had thankfully quenched.

Percy bit back a groan as the events of the day ran through his mind and slumped further into the plush arm chair exhaustedly, thankfully the neighbours hadn't heard (or hadn't cared about) their little scuffle else he had zero doubts in his mind that he would be cooling his heels in a police cell for battery (even though it was obvious that he was pulling his punches).

In his line of work as a hired gun, Percy had already hardened his resolve hence, he had no qualms with hitting members of the opposite sex (in sensitive areas too) if the need were to arise, though he preferred bisecting them and getting it over with. Most people would call him female basher or whatever but he could honestly care less for their thoughts on the matter…

…the line between morality and immorality is so thin these days it is hard to tell which is which after all…

Another pathetic groan escaped his mouth as he began to miss the heat only Nat could provide whenever they cuddled and the Maximoff twins cast him a sideways glance each before shrugging and going back to their previous activities…

…the guy was crazy after all.

Having had enough of his own pathetic moaning, Percy decided to strike up a conversation with the less preoccupied Maximoff twin to get his mind of things, said twin was Wanda off course, disturbing the blue themed speedster would no doubt bring about… less than savoury consequences no doubt.

"You remind me of someone I used to know" Percy began causing the female mutant to pause before continuing what she was doing only this time her attention was on him, "Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah…" the son of Poseidon continued, "…she used to belong to an all girls group…" he was cut off by Wanda, "Girl Scouts?" she asked unimpressed making him nod slowly, "You could say that" he replied making her nod, "What was she like?" she asked once more making Percy's lips twitch a little.

"Well, when I was a bit younger I used to see her as a brave young lady who was not afraid to take what she wanted and would do anything to keep anything she held dear close and away from harm" he said softly.

"And now?" Wanda asked tentatively. Percy sneered in disdain making her blink at how quickly his mood had reversed, "That was when I was younger, now I just see her as a quitter and a deserter, some people would call me heartless for saying this considering the fact that she lost her life to save mine and the lives of a few others, but that wouldn't have been necessary had she not abandoned her only family for a bunch of strangers, for someone who claimed to be cautious she was down right care less in that decision of hers" he answered with a scowl etched on his features making Wanda cast a look at Pietro (who was still playing his game uncaring to the outside world and its problems) wondering how someone like herself, who had been by her brothers side from day one up till this moment could be compared to someone like that.

Seeing her gaze, Percy waved off her worries, "Don't worry, you just remind me of my first impression of her" he said.

Wanda shifted her gaze from her twin back to him, "I se… what was her name?" she asked softly, while the demigod exhaled slightly, "Bianca… Bianca Di Angelo" he answered in a clipped tone.

"Bianca…" the chaos magic user echoed, "…Bianca, Wanda, Bianca, Wanda" she continued the mantra for a little longer causing Percy to shift his gaze down to her plump lips momentarily before snapping them back up just as quick.

"It rolls off the tongue nicely" the female mutant admitted finally before pausing briefly, "…say, this group of strangers she abandoned her only 'family' for…" "Her younger brother" Percy clarified making her stare at him with slight incredulity, "She abandoned her younger brother for strangers? Really!" she quickly calmed herself down before she accidentally blew something up.

"Well this 'group' she abandoned her brother for, what exactly where they like?" she asked, eager to keep the conversation going. "It was an all females hunting group, one could say that they have an intense… dislike for the male species, oh who am I kidding, they're god damn Feminazi's to the core" Percy answered bluntly making the lady raise an eyebrow at him.

"Feminists?" she asked with clear distaste in her tone, "…yes" he answered after a slight pause.

Wanda scoffed at the admission before going back to her previous activity of twirling rays of psionic energy between her fingers, Percy raised a curious brow at her, "Problem?" he asked tentatively hoping he wasn't poke nosing on a personal matter.

The mutant ( **mutantess?** ) looked up from her twirling to fix a heavy stare on him before shrugging, "Nothing much really, just that the concept of feminism irritates me" she said softly.

Percy was pretty sure that her statement was an understatement.

"Care to shed more light on why?" Percy asked curiously, this was honestly the first he was hearing of a member of the human female gender disagreeing with the concept of feminism.

She rolled her eyes but explained regardless, "Female and male equality, really? That is the most absurd thing I have ever had the displeasure of listening to, don't get me wrong there are 'some' things that a man can do that a lady can do and maybe, just maybe do it better but the twisted logic that a man and woman have equal stance in all aspects of life is complete and utter trash. No matter how humans _and_ mutants try to paint a picture of a 'perfect' world, a pecking order still exists in the world as we know it"

Percy cracked open another can of Pepsi and took a small sip, "So you're trying to say that the role of women in the world is in a nutshell that of a housewife?" he asked clearly intrigued by her train of thought.

"Not necessarily, what I mean is that there is a pecking order that is set by nature, a pecking order in the form of male, female and slaves…" "You're a supporter of slavery?" Percy butted in with a raised brow, "No, I'm not, but that's just the way nature made we humans no matter how we try to delude ourselves with the mirage of modern civilization…truth is deep down we're all savages" the eldest Maximoff replied coldly.

"I attest to the last bit of info, pardon me carry on" Percy said with a small chuckle as he took another gulp of his favourite Cola drink (he was freaking obsessed with that thing). "Do you know why most marriages break up in a heart beat these days?" she asked with a hum as she stopped fiddling with Chaos magic and walked over to the fridge where she pulled out a can of Pure Heaven, "I have a few ideas but hey, surprise me"

Wanda took a small sip of her drink before humming in satisfaction at the fizzy feeling on her palate, "One of such reasons is the fact that most people, male and female alike, rush into marriage blindly without really getting to know exactly who they're getting married to, this is the major reason why I am unsympathetic to victims of domestic violence, every one has to pay for their careless mistakes after all." She continued in her same cold tone making Percy chuckle darkly.

'And here I was thinking I was the darker of the both of us' he mused.

"Second reason is another thing homo sapiens are very good at, quitting, I don't need to speak much on this, the marriage vows are self explanatory…" she continued, "… the third and perhaps major reason would be the fact that women fail to realize that in marriage – in layman terms – the man is the boss…"

Cue eyebrow raise.

"… a marriage is already on the railway to failure when the lady fails to recognize her place in the family and rather opts to compete with her husband…" she paused once more to take another sip of her drink before continuing once more, "… I'm sure you're familiar the saying of the man being the head of the family and the lady being the neck right?" she questioned while Percy gave a small nod before cracking open yet another can of Pepsi.

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Now, just because the man is in charge doesn't make the lady un entitled to anything, rather her position as the neck – if she is a good neck that is – …" Percy snickered at the joke, "… guarantees her a whole lot of control over her husband rather than when she tries to rub shoulders with her spouse. One of the oldest tricks in the book to achieving this control of husbands is taking advantage of the nature of men", "Nature of men?" Percy echoed curiously.

Wanda grinned cheekily, "Men are babies…" she began, ignoring the undignified 'hey!' from both males in the room, "… they all want to be pampered no matter how tough they act or how much they deny it, so in a simple manner of speaking, a good meal, good sex, undivided, attention, the right amount of submissiveness while being unafraid to stop him from acting on stupidity, is all every woman needs to have a man wrapped around her little finger without having to worry about him running off to other women… unless he's cursed that is… heck even if she's cheating on him, he'll rather die than let her go" Wanda finished casually while taking another sip of her sparkling drink.

Percy halted the process of opening another Pepsi and fixed the Sokovian mutant with a curious stare, "You lady, are the most strangest woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and conversing with" he finished before raising his drink to her in acknowledgement while she returned the gesture.

They sat once more in companionable silence before Percy broke it once more.

"Sooo… homophobic huh?" he asked teasingly.

"It makes me feel sick, don't ask, I don't know why" came the blunt reply.

Percy raised a hand in surrender, "Hey, the people are happy, let them be" he said complacently.

Wanda paused mid sip before looking at him for a bit and then finished her sip, "My mom used to tell I and Pietro something… she said, don't hate the people, hate the concept" she said softly.

"Well said" Percy nodded with faux sagely wisdom causing the Sokovian to giggle a little.

Before they could settle into companionable silence once more, the apartment door burst open and a crazed looking Natasha Romanoff stumbled into the apartment.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The blonde goddess of intellect and courage walked through the gardens of Olympus at a leisurely pace, a small yet sad smile graced her facial features as she gently caressed each flower that was within her reach, she continued this activity for a little longer before settling on a particular flower.

She went down on both knees and gently caressed the petals of the flower in a manner akin to a lady in the embrace of her long lost lover and began to hum a gentle lullaby while her stormy gray orbs grew watery as she kept caressing the petals. Finally the dam broke and an anguished sob escaped her lips as golden tears fell from her cheeks and spilled down on the moonlace petals.

From afar, the Greek goddess of wisdom, Pallas Athena watched the anguished goddess with a forlorn expression on her face. She continued watching for a while before sighing resignedly and turned to leave only to be stopped short when she noticed another female goddess staring at her with a disappointed expression on her face.

"Your daughter looks like she needs a shoulder to cry on" she said firmly yet gently. The wisdom goddess wiped all form of emotion clean from her face before replying in an icy tone, "she's a strong woman, she'll get over it soon enough" Athena intoned flatly.

The goddess of the hearth shook her head in disappointment, "She is your daughter Athena, the only reason she is like this in the first place is as a result of you and the councils foolish pride…" "A council which you are part of Hestia!" the wisdom goddess hissed in anger at being judged by the goddess before her.

Without another word, Athena brushed past the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea and kept walking, stopping a few paces ahead, Athena cast the hearth goddess a venomous glance and sneered, "Your self righteousness disgusts me aunt, you of all people had the power to expel the potion from her mind and prevent her from betraying her beloved yet you didn't, and we all know why…" Hestia's palms balled into fists at the comment but otherwise said nothing.

"… it's because you are nothing but a cheap two bit whore, you wanted him for yourself, just like the rest of us goddesses who wanted him there, so don't you dare walk about playing judge and jury because you're no better than the rest of us"

With those spiteful words, the goddess of wisdom stalked away and after which the hearth goddess let a few tears drop in shame before walking in the same direction the wisdom goddess had gone.

The goddess that was once known as Annabeth Chase continued mourning the loss of her lover completely ignorant of the cruel game of Olympian politics she had been a victim of.

 **AN: Before anything else I just have to say this, we ladies and gentlemen have reached 73 300+ views… I would fangirl but I'm sleepy so…**

 **Sha bam, bet you guys didn't see that last part coming huh? Funny enough, Percy's conversation with Wanda is actually based off a conversation I had with a female course mate of mine a few weeks ago, the girl surprised the hell outta me to be honest.**

 **I honestly don't know when next I'll be updating cuz, the second semester begins on Monday which is tomorrow btw so I have courses to register and all that jazzy stress.**

 **I didn't tell you guys that the first semester ended as of the third of March, whoops heh.**

 **So, read, review, favourite and follow**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	23. Chapter 3: Backlash

**CHAPTER: 3: BACKLASH**

"…this is sooo not what it looks like!" Percy blurted out in a haste, before internally face palming at how pathetic it sounded.

The mere presence of the red head was enough to make Pietro abandon his game play and scuttle closer to his sister for protection while Wanda wisely pursed her lips.

"I'm waiting for a fucking answer Jackson!" Natasha growled looking down right murderous but (surprisingly) restraining herself from committing said murder.

Blinking in surprise at how calm (somewhat) she was about the situation, Percy began a very, very, very detailed explanation of the events that had transpired between himself and the mutant twins…

His and Wanda's conversation included.

The Russian assassin glared at him with narrowed eyes for a few more minutes before grumbling out a few incomprehensible words and then snapping her attention back to him making him freeze up at her scalding glare.

"So, what you're trying to tell me, is that you brought in two enhanced individuals specially kept by HYDRA in a location that you have forgotten despite the fact that it hasn't been longer than six hours you left…"

"I have ADHD" Percy mumbled weakly in defense but quickly shut his trap as the glare worsened.

"… without considering the fact that since HYDRA went through the trouble to build an entire facility just specially for the two of them, that they are of great value to them and they will most likely invest a lot of resources to get them back?"

"That about sums it up" Percy stated with a shrug.

Natasha opened her mouth before snapping it shut and then rubbing her forehead, "Percy, you're insane not stupid, so please tell me you have a game plan for this Hornets' nest you just stirred and not that you were bored" she said tiredly.

Percy grinned widely, "Why, yes I do! I admit I just mist travelled about to find something to kill out of anger but I found the base instead! And don't deny it, SHIELD has been looking for evidence that confirms whether HYDRA exists or not, so this little stunt 'o mine will no doubt draw them out like the slimy reptiles they are to uhh, Rats!, yeah Rats! soo… Ta Da! Fury sooo owes me" he rambled while Natasha gave a small fond smile at that before quickly covering it up with another scowl.

"Percy… I don't think you should have said that in the presence of non SHIELD operatives" Natasha reprimanded dryly.

Percy waved off her concerns, "Nah, it's cool they won't do shit anyways…" "And how exactly do you know that?" Natasha asked in the same dry tone.

Percy fixed her with the same deadpan stare, "I already explained this Nat, Tartarus, blah blah Lethe, blah blah living breathing mind reader" he replied in an even drier tone.

Natasha's cheeks reddened a little, "… I knew that" she grumbled.

"No you didn't"

"Don't change the subject!" she hissed at him causing him to fix her with an incredulous stare, 'She started it!' he ranted internally.

Deciding that Percy was innocent of… whatever it was she thought he was guilty of, she finally shifted her attention to the twins… and by that the author means that 99.9999 percent of her attention was on Wanda… she didn't really care about the male one, as far she knew _**her**_ Percy was straighter then… whatever it was that's the straightest thing in the world.

She fixed the eldest Maximoff with a scrutinizing gaze that caused said mutantess to raise a curious brow at the spy but wisely said nothing.

"You're pretty" Natasha stated off handedly making Wanda blink in surprise, "Er, thanks?" she muttered awkwardly.

"It wasn't a compliment" Natasha rebutted harshly making her narrow her eyes at the red heads tone but still she kept a leash on her tongue.

"Your lips are… plump" she continued with narrowed eyes while shifting her eyes to Percy's waist. Wanda followed her eyes and blushed furiously at what her statement implied while Percy and Pietro (not so) discreetly placed bets on who would come out on top of the incoming altercation while keeping their eyes focused on the two females to hide their dastardly act.

Lucky them, the females were too pissed at each other to kick them in the balls.

"Are you drunk?" Wanda snapped at the Russian which had a very, very, painfully obvious answer, an answer which would be 'yes' considering the fact that the smell of beer, vodka, whiskey and every other alcoholic beverage that is guaranteed to get you high on its own talk less of when consumed together.

That's an exaggeration, but you get the point… point being that Natasha Romanoff was outright, walk off the edge of a cliff drunk.

Sadly, asking a drunk individual with a volatile temper if he or she is drunk is a really bad idea ( **AN: Personal experience talking)**

"I'll show you drunk you slimy little…!" before things could degenerate even further, Percy finally decided to put an end to it by coming forward and lifting Natasha off her feet by the waist.

"I hope you guys don't mind sleeping in the living room for tonight, we'll discuss the finer details of your stay tomorrow morning, Goodnight!

And with that, he hauled Natasha to their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Well… that was fuuuuuu…" Pietro ended his attempted comment with a squeal of pain before dropping to his knees as he felt his sister's foot connect with his groin… HARD.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody places a bet on me and walks away without shedding a few tears. Good night Pietro"

"*sniffle* meanie *sniffle*"

 **WITH OUR LOVEABLE LOVEBIRDS**

Percy put the red head down and ran a hand through his jet black hair "I don't know what it is you did back there Nat, but… mmmph" his attempt at reprimanding his lover was muffled as said lover kissed him forcefully.

Percy blinked at the sudden oral assault, he could taste the alcohol in her mouth and instantly knew that she was drunk before dumbly opening his mouth as he felt her tongue prod his lips. Natasha's arms found their ways to his chest as she ravaged his mouth with her tongue while he remained brain dead due to her kiss causing her to smirk internally at the fact that she still had the same effect on him.

Without warning, she gripped the fabric of his vest and ripped it apart with reckless abandon before shoving him to the bed forcefully, she quickly discarded her own clothing consisting of a tight red shirt that emphasized her 'frontal' assets and her skin tight elastic jeans leaving her in her underwear before pouncing on him to continue the heated kiss. That seemed to snap him out of his state of stupor and in the blink of an eye he had reversed their positions and held her hands over her head.

"You have three fucking seconds to let go of my arms Jackson!" she practically screamed in his face.

Percy's hardened visage softened at her statement, "What's wrong with you Nat? You're not usually like this" he muttered softly. The red head continued glaring at him for a few more seconds before she closed her eyes and let out a shuttered breath and a few tears escaped her eyes.

His eyes widened at that and he quickly let go off her arms causing her to wrap her arms around his torso and bury her face into his bare chest before beginning to release heart rending sobs which made Percy curse himself repeatedly for making her cry.

Her sobs continued for a while before they reduced to a few sniffles.

"Percy…" she began softly amidst tears, "… do you find me boring?" she asked quietly as if afraid of his response.

Percy frowned at the question, "Who put that idea in your head Nat?" he questioned as he buried his face in her fiery red hair. Natasha sniffled, " I mean, when couples fight… doesn't it mean that they're using it as an excuse to get away from each other?" she asked quietly.

Percy's frown deepened at that and he gently pulled back to stare into that emerald green orbs of the woman he was madly in love with, "Nat, please don't tell me you've been getting relationship advice from the internet?" he questioned in a stern yet joking tone. Said red head blushed intensely at the question before muttering a pathetic "No".

Percy sighed while resisting the urge to roll his eyes lest she confuse his exasperation (he was supposed to be insane goddamit, not some mushy love adviser) with irritation, "Natasha, people fight all the time, especially people who care about each other. Heck! If we never fight at all for the rest of our relationship, I would seriously doubt the fact that you love me at all. I don't know if you know this Nat, but the people who love you are those that will hurt you the most, not because what they do to you very unforgiveable, but because the fact that you love them so much makes it more painful than the pain inflicted by anyone else"

A few more tears escaped her eyes.

"Let me make this very clear Natasha Romanoff, I LOVE you, as it stands I love you and only you, I love your red hair, I love your smile, I love your eyes, I love your breasts, your buttocks…"

Natasha turned beet red at that.

"… I love your scars, hell I love everything about you, I love you inside and out and I swear on my mother grave that no matter what happens between us or no matter what becomes of me or you in the future I will always keep loving you"

"… you always know how to make me feel special" she mumbled.

"That's because you ARE special Natasha" he reassured firmly with the slightest hint of doubt in his sea green eyes.

The two settled in thick silence as they stared at each other until Natasha broke the silence, "Percy?" she called out.

"Yeah?"

"… I need you"

"… you want to cuddle or something?" he asked in a confused tone.

"No, not that, I mean I NEED you… right now"

"We talked about this Nat, you don't need to reassure yourself that I love by giving me sex"

"I don't want sex Percy, I want you to make love to me"

"… oh? 'you sure?"

"Yes"

The two stared at each other for a little longer before their lips inched forward and they pecked each other innocently.

 **FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY (seriously don't bitch about the kids, I just gave a warning)**

Their 'innocent' peck was followed by another, and then another before Percy took the initiative and gave a long 'lips only' kiss. Growing bolder by the passing second, Natasha swiped her tongue on his lower lip silently begging for entrance. Said entrance was granted as he opened his mouth allowing her tongue to explore the pink cavern that was his mouth.

Thing seemed to heat up from then as the two lovers began a furious tongue battle while gently running their hand all over each other, seeing as Natasha was domination their tongue battle, Percy resorted to sucking on her lower lip with the intensity of a new born babe sucking on its mothers teats, Natasha moaned softly at the action and that was all the distraction he needed to take advantage of her idle mouth by ravaging her with his tongue.

Percy's hunger to taste every inch of his lover began to grow by the minute and with yet another surprising display of bedroom skill, he unclipped her red bra, and discarded the offending (to him at least) piece of clothing to the side, wasting no time at all, his lips left her mouth as he trailed butterfly kisses from her cheek down to her neck, he stopped his downward journey and grazed his teeth gently on the surface of her neck making her shiver in pleasure, taking that as enough initiative, he sucked on her pulse firmly making her gasp as she felt her womanhood dampen even more.

Natasha's hands attempted to trail south to his member but were stopped by Percy's larger hands, she looked at him in confusion but the look in his sea green eyes told her all she needed to know.

'Relax, this is all about you'

She reluctantly withdrew her hands from their previous destination while Percy continued his downwards journey till her stopped at the two mounds of flesh that were her breasts, acting on muscle memory and male instinct, he quickly latched his mouth on her right nipple swirled his tongue over it circularly at a moderate pace. The action made the red heads eyes widened in surprise and pleasure as her shallow breaths evolved into ragged pants, her womanhood pulsed erratically as his ministrations caused her arousal to spike to new levels.

Seeing as her other mound of flesh was being neglected, he detached his mouth from the right nipple with a wet pop and just as quickly attached it to the left nipple and continued sucking away like a new born infant while bringing his right palm up to massage the right breast.

Without warning, Natasha tensed up and arched her back as her lips parted in a silent scream, her womanhood spasmed and jets of clear fluid spurted out of her gash and landed on his abdomen indicating that she had indeed achieved an orgasm, and a violent one at that.

Percy paused his ministrations and chuckled throatily making the Russian shiver in pleasure at how sexy it sounded, "I never knew that you were a squirter" Percy stated with a devious smirk on his face.

"Sh.. shut up" she mumbled with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh? I can think of a few things to stuff my mouth with" came the lecherous reply.

Her blush intensified.

Abandoning the slight banter in favour of continuing his previous task, he went lower, leaving slight kisses on his way down before settling on her lingerie panties. Natasha propped herself upwards on her elbows to watch what he intended to do next.

Looking her straight in the eye, Percy gently bit on the frilly underwear and began to tug on it. Bit by bit, he pulled the final obstacle that kept him from seeing his lover in all her glory until it finally came off. Without wasting any more time on pointless theatrics, he quickly began to plant tender kisses around her core while taking notice (much to his pleasure) of the well trimmed patch of red pubic hair that stood atop her sex by a few inches.

Natasha attempted to encircle his head with her thick thighs out of frustration but was met with zero success as his calloused palms held down said thighs making her whimper in need. Her frustration was quickly quelled as he decided to go in for the kill and begin to knead her juicy thighs and giving her dripping slit a long sensual lick which caused her mental faculties to be forcefully rebooted as another orgasm rocked her body.

Percy almost deadpanned at how quickly he had brought her to her climax for the second time that night but instead settled for a wry smile instead, 'Guess she prefers slow sensual love making over hard banging… duly noted'.

He licked her liquids off his face slowly to savour the taste, she tasted like tangerines and quite frankly he couldn't get enough.

Natasha panted softly as the after haze of another orgasm began to clear from her head, "Per… Percy, p… put it in m… me, now" she stuttered as she struggled to avoid slumping unconscious due to the intensity of her last orgasm. Percy shrugged, "Your choice Red" he said nonchalantly but Natasha saw right through his nonchalant façade, he needed her just as much as she needed him.

Slipping a single finger into her sopping wet sex, he twirled the digit around her pink cavern gently (making her gasp) to see how ready she was for him, feeling that she was sufficiently lubricated, he quickly discarded his boxer briefs to reveal his erect eight inch manhood that throbbed in need.

Natasha's womanhood pulsed in excitement at the sight, despite how many times she had seen him in all his naked glory, she always got excited and the thought of pleasing him while willingly forfeiting her own pleasure.

He had once told her that it was the half Greek divinity in him and she had chuckled at the joke… only to realize that he had said it with a straight face… and did not show any signs of smiling anytime soon.

Her reminiscing was cut short as she felt his bulbous tip prod her nether folds making her suck in a sharp breath and tighten her grip on the bed sheets as pleasure coursed through her loins.

Slowly, Percy inched himself into her womanhood until he had completely buried himself into her hot, wet snatch. Both of them began to pant raggedly as the carnal urge to screw each other senseless threatened to manifest itself in their psyches but they quickly beat it back into the dark recesses of their mind with the baton of sheer willpower.

Getting a good grip on his animalistic instinct, Percy slowly pulled out of her womanhood leaving only the crown of his member in her as he stopped before quickly slamming back down in a quick yet firm thrust. Natasha's palms gave up on ripping the bed sheets to shreds and instead found comfort in clawing at his back.

Percy was very glad that he had the Achilles curse… Natasha looked like the kind of person to leave permanent scars, scars of the painful variety.

Percy repeated his thrust with a little more force than before making the bed rock at the pressure exerted on it, slowly he picked up the speed and strength of his thrusts while the bed rocked in tandem with his thrusts.

Natasha decided to abandon all thoughts of discretion and practically howled in pleasure, Percy growled as he felt every ridge of her sex as it clung to his member tightly like a second skin unwilling to let it leave her love tunnel.

Unable to resist the urge to hold her, he quickly looped hooked his arm behind her head, just under her neck and kissed her fiercely with intense vigour, an action which she reciprocated with equal amounts of eager and excitement.

That seemed to pull the trigger for both of them as Natasha screamed in ecstasy as an even larger amount of cum squirted out of her convulsing womanhood onto his pelvis, the tightening of her snatch seemed to be too much as his balls tensed up, just before he could pull out, the red head wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankle together to prevent him for escaping.

With no space or time left to pull out, Percy unleashed his load of thick white fertile cum into the dark recesses of her womb.

He immediately collapsed on her before rolling to the side, "You… are amazing Nat, good night" and with that he was out like a light. Natasha smiled fondly at the sight as some drool began to gather at the corner of his mouth.

Her smile immediately slipped off and was replaced with a forlorn look as she saw some of his seed trickle out of her womanhood, she squeezed her legs together tightly to prevent any more from escaping before snuggling into his muscular chest.

Maybe fate would smile on her tonight.

Sadly even she knew that that was wishful thinking.

…

…

…

A potential rival had just gained the upper hand….. not that Natasha knew it yet.

 **AN: My first ever lemon in fanfiction, it's not perfect but hey first time doing this and all that. I am typing this on a friends laptop, shout out to cmneus for actually making me update this, ya all owe him one.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	24. Chapter 4: A Blast From The Not So Dista

**CHAPTER FOUR: A BLAST FROM THE NOT SO DISTANT PAST…**

Felicia's eyes fluttered open before she suddenly winced as her body flared up in pain and then she became conscious of the fact that she had a few broken ribs. She licked her dry lips and swallowed, grimacing as the saliva passed through with great difficulty due to how dry her throat was.

She tried to wipe some of the sweat off her brow but almost screamed out in agony as she felt the raw flesh of her wrists rub against metal shackles, which indicated that she had been chained for a while. Her light blue eyes darted about to get a good idea of where exactly she was but even with her better than average eyesight, she couldn't see a thing.

Just as she was about to give up on said venture and go back to wondering how to get out from… wherever she was, a switch was flipped and the room was suddenly illuminated by a single incandescent light bulb which flickered on and off from time to time.

A single figure, male if the broad shoulders were anything to go by, stepped into the room whistling a merry tune which sounded eerily similar to 'incy bitsy spider', only more… sinister.

Felicia shuddered as an overwhelming feeling of foreboding and malice overwhelmed her.

The figure suddenly stopped a few feet shy of her range of sight and stopped his whistling abruptly and then after a few seconds of tense silence he began to hum the same tune and then continued his slow yet methodical walk towards her.

He stepped into her range of sight and she internally wolf ( **AN:** **ironic isn't it?)** whistled at the handsome specimen in front of her.

The figure raised a brow at her, "Did you just wolf whistle at me?" he deadpanned making her blink at him in surprise, "… at least no out loud" she muttered while she eyed him carefully.

He stared at her for a bit longer before shrugging and walking back into the darkness where he began fiddling with… something.

The silence was back for a few tense seconds before Felicia smirked deviously as she noticed her state of partial undress, "I didn't know that you were into bondage..." she began coyly, "… though all you had to do was ask, I would have agreed, after all it's been a while since I've been with a guy this… bold"

Before she could continue, a yelp escaped her lips as the male was suddenly inches in front of her face, he stared hard at her for a full minute before chuckling and backed away little, far enough so she could see his whole head instead of just his face yet close enough to be intruding on her personal space, and then closing both eyes with a creepy smile on his face.

"Felicia Hardy AKA Black Cat… or was it Cat Woman, Miss Catty? Cat Lady? Whatever it is you were called but your gimmick is creepy enough as it represents one of the two animals I hate the most, the other being snakes, though I hate snakes the most, but that's just irrelevant information from my incessant rambling which I just happen to be doing now…" he sighed and face palmed making the Cat themed thief blink at him in confusion, "… that bunch aside, you and I have a personal… problem. A problem that arose from you stealing the last piece of my mother I have left… while I was taking a walk… in broad day light"

Felicia grinned toothily at him,

"Ohhh, I remember you now, you're the guy I snatched that pretty necklace from earlier on today… well what did you expect, I'm a kleptomaniac" she replied with a nonchalant smirk on her face.

He frowned at her before huffing in irritation and then walking back into the darkness where he continued fiddling with that same something again.

Silence reigned for a few more minutes before Felicia grew bored again and decided to strike up a conversation once more. "Sooo, why am I here again? I know you've gotten your jewelry back, so why am I he..." she was cut off as a metal bucket came flying out of the darkness and struck her hard on the side of her head making her cry out in pain.

Her face contorted into a grimace as she felt blood trickle out of the gash on her fore head.

"You are too fucking cocky for my liking you know that?!" he bellowed from his same position which was out of her range of vision. Suddenly a crow bar came flying out from the same position and struck her in the chest making her wheeze in pain as blood came trickling out of her mouth.

"I was gonna just beat some sense back into ya Joker style for stealing my _dead_ mom's necklace but now I have a better idea! Hang tight and try to enjoy as much sexual stimulation as you can at the moment, cuz when I get back, you won't have the drive to stimulate shit… or anything worth stimulating at that."

On that ominous note he walked out of the room, whistling his merry (and by merry we mean creepy) tune while leaving the light bulb on.

Felicia inhaled sharply as her wounds stung before exhaling once more, "That guy has the weirdest fetishes" she grumbled before smirking smugly, "If he thinks he can wear me down sexually then he's got another thing coming"

In a few minutes, he was back and as he got into the room, he turned on the _furnace_.

Felicia wasn't aware that there was even a furnace in the small and stuffy room which was most likely a wooden structure from the little she could observe so far, and that was when the warning bells began to go off in her head.

He place something in the furnace to heat and the ringing became louder.

Once he was satisfied with the mysterious items positioning in the fire, he picked up two somethings and began to walk towards her once more.

He came into her range of sight and her breath got caught in her throat as she saw him holding a rusted, yet (crudely) sharp metal pipe in his right hand and yet another metal bucket…

Only that this time the metal bucket wasn't empty, rather it was filled with creeping and crawling insects… lots of creeping and crawling insects, maggots, cockroaches, spiders, crickets, ticks?…

In summary, everything that creeped and crawled on the surface of the earth was present in that bucket.

"I was going to bathe you in acid, but as I was on my way to get that, I just happened to stumble upon these little critters and I couldn't get over how cute they… and I know you think they're cute too and before you ask, don't worry they're all yours…"

Felicia gulped nervously as her skin began to crawl at the irritating sight of insects crawling about, "W… wha… what do you wa..."

"BORING!" he cackled manically and in one deft movement tore off her underwear leaving her woman parts bare.

Before she could gasp in surprise, he shoved the metal pipe, serrated end first, into her vagina making her scream (for the first time) in searing agony as blood spilled out of her womanhood and trailed down her legs before dripping on the wooden floor.

"Ouch..." he muttered with a small wince before his face brightened up immensely and he scrambled back into the darkness where he began to search frantically for something, a few tears escaped from Felicia's eyes as she felt true fear grip her heart for the first time in a long, long time.

"Aha!" he exclaimed gleefully before steeping back into the light with a funnel, "Sorry about that, I just remembered I needed to get something else to get this party started, anywhoooo, sorry for the interruption, but the show continues once more". With that, he shoved the funnel into the open side of the pipe (pushing it deeper in the process) before lifting the bucket of creepy crawlies and then he began to pour it into her vagina…

 _Itsy bitsy catty, climbed up a tree_

 _Down came Snake and …_

" _Fuck this, I'm not a poet."_

Felicia's eyes watered as she felt them crawl up her womanhood while he on the other hand cackled insanely.

Once he was certain that that area could hold no more, he stopped his deposit in that area before pulling the pipe out with a sickening squelch. Without missing a beat, he went behind her and shoved the pipe into her anus as well before depositing even more insects in there as well cackling all the way as she cried her heart out.

Once he was sure that that area was filled as well, he stopped his deposits and pulled the pipe out as well making more blood spill out of her anus. Wiping some sweat off his brow, he laughed a little, "Well, that was therapeutic… for me at least" he giggled a little, "Okay, okay, jokes aside, I've got a question for ya, have you ever been raped before" his tone went from joking to deathly serious at the question.

All she could do was snivel and sob in pain and discomfort.

Cocking a single brow at her, he spoke again, "I don't speak cry baby, buuut I'll take that as a no, let's fix that shall we?" he walked back once more into the darkness and pulled out the now glowing hot metal which Felicia could now see properly due to the fact that it was glowing red hot that was shaped into the form of a… dildo.

It was a metal dildo.

Her eyes widened and panic seized her as she realized exactly was about to happen, she struggled fervently to escape her shackles, not caring that she was tearing her skin even more. Her efforts were quelled as she felt the red hot metal penetrate her womanhood… she screamed in anguish as it pulled back before slamming in once more.

"I am the Blood Merchant… do well to remember this name and face from this point onwards as I will make it the first face you'll see and the first thought you have whenever you intend to steal again"

Her screams only increased in intensity as she felt it penetrate her anal cavity…

* * *

Felicia jolted up with a scream as her eyes darted about in panic, seeing that she was alone in her one room apartment, she broke down into heartbreaking sobs. She would never forget the Blood Merchant or his face… he was the first person to truly break her.

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy's eyes snapped open and he lazily rolled them to his side where he saw Natasha sleeping peacefully making him smile fondly. His eyes rolled back to look at the ceiling and he chuckled a little, "Good memories…"

 **AN: Please tell me you all found this disturbing, I know I did, it feels like bugs are crawling up the wrong end *shudder*. Jokes aside, I told everyone that this Percy has an established reputation through insanity… different levels of insanity, ranging from humorous to outright morbid, and the avengers (Natasha mostly) are sorta pulling him out of it… sikee! Ha!, he loves Natasha no doubt, but it'll take more than that to flush out over 90 years worth of insanity conjured straight from hell.**

 **Next Update: Project X… or maybe THE FLAMES OF WAR… meh.**

 **Follow! Favourite! Review!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	25. Chapter 5: Of Course There's always a

**CHAPTER 5: OF COURSE... THERE'S ALWAYS A PROBLEM**

After a few more hours of grinning manically at the… pleasant memory, Natasha's eyes finally began to flutter open causing him to lose the silly – in his opinion at least – grin on his face and put on a genuine smile on his face.

"Morning Nat" he greeted with the smile still plastered on his face, the red head blinked before opening her mouth to speak, only to shut it quickly and blush a fiery shade of red as the events of the previous night came crashing down on her.

Percy's smile turned into a smirk as he saw her inadvertent face colouration, "Oh my, I didn't realize that red is the new morning colour" he stated sarcastically making her blush deepen into a deeper shade of red.

He couldn't keep it in any longer and suddenly burst into a fit of rambunctious laughter, "Fucking Jerk!" Natasha raged as she hammered on his chest with her fists until the pain of having two fists (that packed more of a punch than their deceptively small sizes allowed people to percieve) pounding away at his chest over rode his amusement over her blush.

"Ow, okay, okay I'll stop! Owiee! Jesus Christ that one stung! OUCH! Mercy!"

With a self satisfied smirk, Natasha stopped her onslaught on his poor chest – a pervert would say that she was just looking for an excuse to touch his chest… and would be ninety seven percent correct – and instead straddled his waist and rested her hands on his muscular chest **(aha!)** and then planted a small, chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back and smiling shyly.

Percy still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that an assassin like her who had killed hundreds of men via seduction could become a shy school girl having her first time with her high school sweet heart , so he settled for a wry smile instead of giving himself a headache.

"Percy..." she began softly, "… about last night, did you mean what you said, you know about not being bored of me" she finished in the same meek voice and a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Percy gave her a deadpan stare before releasing a long exaggerated sigh through his mouth and all of a sudden flipped them over with himself now straddling Natasha. He held her hands over her head and his sea green eyes stared straight into her emerald orbs, "I haven't and will never get bored of you Natasha, but I am sure as hell getting irritated with you asking me that damn question" his voice dropped an octave, "Or would you prefer if I prove how much you feed my inner beast" he all but growled out making her gasp as she felt her nipples harden just as clear liquid began running down her thighs.

Before he could begin another sex session that would no doubt last the entirety of the day, the apartment door was suddenly slammed making Percy pause and making Natasha growl in utmost irritation at the unwelcome intrusion/ interruption of what would no doubt have been a pleasurable early morning experience.

With an irritated eye roll, Percy gave her a simple peck on the cheek and got up – she pouted – before haphazardly throwing on some clothes and walking out the door.

With another growl, the Black Widow got up and went to take a shower before dressing up as well and walking out the same bed room door.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Cap, this is a pleasant surprise" Percy stated with a raised brow at his Captain's (he would never admit the fact that he respected the guy, not in public at least) haggard and battered appearance.

"I wish I could've been here under much better conditions, but as you said yourself, the fates are hardcore bitches" the Captain stated tiredly, before grimacing at what just flew out of his mouth"

Percy raised an impressed brow at the Sentinel of Liberty, "Well look at you captain, before you know it you'll be able to speak like a modern, twenty first century youth…" he paused and then grimaced in an exaggerated manner, "… I didn't word that well".

It was Steve's turn to raise a brow at the assassin, "First of all, don't get used to it. Secondly, no you didn't"

Grumbling a bit, Percy got himself a can of Pepsi and cracked it open before taking a large gulp, "So… what brings you to these parts? Aside from the fact that you are a Brooklyn boy er, man"

At that, Steve's facial expression became grim once more, "Fury's dead" he stated making Percy pause mid gulp before finishing the rest of the drink at a go, "And I'm guessing that you're on the run because S.H.I.E.L.D believes that you're either his killer or at the very least have something to do with his murder?" Percy asked calmly.

The captain nodded, "That's not all, for some reason, the world believes that I'm someone called the winter soldier and aside from S.H.I.E.L.D, the FBI, CIA and practically every security organization in the world wants my head on a stake."

"Winter soldier?" Natasha butted in out of nowhere, Steve jumped in fright at her sudden appearance while Percy smirked a little, "He's some sort of genetically enhanced superhuman cum terrorist that only pops up whenever Cap over here is off the grid" Percy stated off handedly making all the occupants of the room (the Maximoff twins included) blink in surprise before staring at him with either surprise or irritation at the fact that he had such information… and with held from informing S.H.I.E.L.D.

Seeing their stares, he raised his arms defensively, "Don't look at me! Information ain't free ya know! Be glad I ain't charging" their stares lasted a little longer before everyone, except Steve who was twitching in anger, face palmed at the sheer… on second thought, they weren't surprised, this guy was a certified psycho after all.

"Fury's dead dammit! How can you possibly be thinking about money at a time like this!" Steve exploded making everyone go quiet.

Everyone except Percy that is.

"I get that you're pissed and honestly if I were in your shoes I'd be far more pissed than you, but if there is one thing I will not you do, not at the moment at least, is to freaking explode in some sort of righteous fury that will cause team tension just cuz some asshole out there thinks that it will be an awesome plot device… aaaand I'm rambling again" cue blinking, "My point is this…" he fixed the captain with a steely gaze which made him fidget, "… I hold very little things in regard, just because you care about someone or something doesn't mean I'll give a fuck if _it_ lives or dies… I'm smart enough to know exactly how and when to play my cards, that's why I'm always ten steps ahead, capiche?"

The captain nodded uneasily and Percy cracked a grin, "Splendid! Grab your gear Nat, not the cat suit, I might just jump you if you do." Natasha blushed at that before glaring at him only to get a cheeky wink in return.

The red head huffed in irritation before strutting of to grab her guns.

Steve stared at her retreating form for a moment before turning back to Percy, "You love her so much, don't you" he stated rather than ask but was steam rolled over as Percy ignored him in favour of asking him a question instead.

Steve frowned but kept quiet.

"Whose your friend?"

"Huh?"

"The black guy standing behind my door?"

"Isn't that a racist statement?"

"Bite me Steve, it's only racist if I had intentions of the statement being racist"

"… I guess"

With a simple tilt of his head, the door was blasted open and the unidentified male came tumbling into the apartment.

The Maximoff twins watched on… this guys life was honestly more interesting than watching TV.

"You got a name pal?"

The man swallowed nervously, "Uh, Sam Wilson" he managed to speak out without squeaking, sqwaking, stuttering or mumbling.

It was a miracle.

"Hmm, any relation to Wade Wilson?" Percy asked apathetically.

"No"

"Good, I'm Percy Jackson AKA the Blood Merchant, welcome to team BBC! Your names not in it cuz honestly, it'll just ruin a well thought out team name. And before you ask, yes I have been watching RWBY a lot…"

Sam just blinked but still remained weary, this guy in front of him was a dangerous assassin due to his unpredictability which was his greatest advantage over other assassins.

"Thanks? I guess"

"Grand!..." he turned to the Maximoff twins, "The flat is yours for as long as I'm away, be good and no parties in the living room"

They nodded.

Percy turned towards the room, "Would you get out here already woman! We're running late!"

Natasha walked out of the room, "Hold on to your sanity Sam, Percy can be a bit… intense at times"

"Pffft! Don't mind her Sam, you'll have a swell time with me"

"I'm sure I will" the potential Avenger mumbled.

Falling into step with Steve, Percy cast a look at the first Avenger, "Steve?…" the war hero turned to face him, "… do you know why I wouldn't change a thing in the past even if had the power to change anything?" Steve shook his head, "Firstly, because all the shit that happened allowed me to meet someone as wonderful as Nat. Secondly…" he paused and smiled eerily, "… my time in Tartarus provided me with a means to travel between dimensions, and of all the multiple versions of myself, only one of me managed to ingrain an ideology in my head…"

Steve swallowed nervously, "What was it?"

Percy's smile turned into a small grin, "Always, always, have a _**Backup Plan**_.

 **AN: We are at 97k+ views… and I just started this story as an experiment! You guys are awesome! Anywho, it seems that the previous chapter was well received despite its graphic content and I'll be honest with ya all I was nervous that I would be flamed to hell for that, so thank you for not flaming.**

 **Well, it's almost 04:00 am, and my night plan is about to activate, I'll go watch some Genocyber since I've been told that it's a futuristic comedy action anime, and for some reason that just catches my interest…**

 **Favourite!**

 **Follow!**

 **Review!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	26. Chapter 6: Off To The Penthouse

**CHAPTER 6: OFF TO THE PENTOUSE/HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SWEETIE**

 **READ THE AN BELOW**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Grand!..." he turned to the Maximoff twins, "The flat is yours for as long as I'm away, be good and no parties in the living room"_

 _They nodded._

 _Percy turned towards the room, "Would you get out here already woman! We're running late!"_

 _Natasha walked out of the room, "Hold on to your sanity Sam, Percy can be a bit… intense at times"_

" _Pffft! Don't mind her Sam, you'll have a swell time with me"_

" _I'm sure I will" the potential Avenger mumbled._

 _Falling into step with Steve, Percy cast a look at the first Avenger, "Steve?…" the war hero turned to face him, "… do you know why I wouldn't change a thing in the past even if had the power to change anything?" Steve shook his head, "Firstly, because all the shit that happened allowed me to meet someone as wonderful as Nat. Secondly…" he paused and smiled eerily, "… my time in Tartarus provided me with a means to travel between dimensions, and of all the multiple versions of myself, only one of me managed to ingrain an ideology in my head…"_

 _Steve swallowed nervously, "What was it?"_

 _Percy's smile turned into a small grin, "Always, always, have a_ _ **Backup Plan**_ _._

 **NOW:**

"So… if I'm hearing you right, your saying that Alexander Pierce is an undercover HYDRA agent and he is just one of multiple undercover agents that have infiltrated SHIELD over the past five decades?" Natasha asked in a neutral tone and with a straight face.

Percy on the other hand, whom was sweating buckets by the way, chuckled nervously, "Heh, yeah?" he asked rather than stated. "When exactly did you learn of this?" she asked again in the same emotionless voice making him gulp, "After SHIELD tried to forcefully retrieve the Tesseract from me" he answered with steadily growing unease.

The red head sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose to indicate her irritation, "And you didn't deem it necessary to inform anyone of this after you joined the Avengers initiative?" she asked again and he got defensive, albeit weakly, "Hey! Cut me some slack, it's very easy to forget to disseminate vital information when you have an info library as big as mine!" he defended before shrinking back as the red head glared at him.

"When this mess has blown over, you're sleeping on the couch for a month"

Percy sweat dropped anime style, "Please, I beg you! Anything but that!" he pleaded.

His pleas went unanswered.

Sam turned to face Steve, "How do you do it?" he asked flatly making the Captain whom was driving to smile faintly, "It's like having a hyperactive younger brother… well, a hyperactive younger brother with ADHD and dyslexia… and a more than abnormal affixation on blood, with a tendency to forget the most vital of information on a regular basis… in other words he's quite the handful."

Sam said no further.

"Where exactly are we headed towards again?" Steve asked as he stopped at a red light, "We're going to one of Percy's penthouses, we'll get stocked up on supplies there" Natasha answered making the sentinel of liberty blink in surprise, "Penthouses? I never took you as the rich type" he stated carefully. Percy fixed him with a deadpan stare, "I have a net worth of three hundred and ninety eight billion dollars… from just five of my aliases alone, I have a total of sixty five aliases… think again"

"Point taken"

"Is it just me, or has that Van been following us since we left New York?" Sam asked uncomfortably.

Steve's eyes widened and he checked his side mirrors for confirmation, and yes indeed there was a black Van with tinted glass that he was ninety nine point nine percent certain he had seen driving right behind them since they left Percy's apartment.

"Do you need a signal or something? Step on it!" Natasha barked.

"… but the lights at red"

All the occupants of the vehicle fixed him with deadpan stares of varying degrees of intensity.

"Really?"

"Tell me that was a joke"

"I'll drive!"

All the occupants of the car paled at that statement but were too slow to do anything as Percy grabbed Steve and with a great (not really, it was a lazy pull more than anything) display of skill and strength, hauled him to the back seat and replace him as the driver of the Sedan.

"Seat belts everybody! Percy and Motors does not take responsibilities for and scrapes, bruises, cuts, dislocations, fractures, possible amputations or decapitations you might encounter during this ferry, so buckle up!"

The terms and conditions were unnecessary and everyone was already buckled up from the moment he was behind the wheel. Seeing that his vict… *ahem* 'passengers' were all buckled up, he kicked back to first gear before tearing forward at an unhealthy speed for first gear, the other drivers from the other intersections horned urgently as the mad man zipped past them.

As suspected, the van followed them and Percy proceeded to move to second gear, increasing his speed by a little, "I'd suggest you all put your heads down now" Percy advised in a perfect flight attendant voice imitation and they were all quick to comply just in time to avoid the bullets that shattered the glass of the sedan. One of the bullets struck him on the temple and that was enough to disorient him, the vehicle swerved to this side, right into the guard rail in such an angle that the vehicle was tilted to the side to stand on its two left tyres…

… and he still kept driving.

"Okay then…" he pulled out a Gold pistol, "… that hurt like a mother fucker…" he broke his side window and took aim at an incoming Truck, "… so it's time to fucking get serious" he squeezed the trigger and a golden bullet went flying, straight into the identification plate of the incoming car where it ricocheted of the metal plate and went straight for the Van's gas tank.

The pursuing van was obliterated in a fiery explosion as the bullet generated a lot of heat via friction to ignite the gas in it.

Percy swerved to the left and regained the balance expected of a driver on the highway, before suddenly braking just as the asphalt were he would have ridded into was pelted with bullets powerful enough to tear through it.

The all too familiar sound of an helicopters rotor blades reached his ears and he rolled his eyes at how cliché this was becoming.

'Meh, still makes me look like a badass so I can't really complain'

With that thought, Percy drove into the opposite lane on the other side of the rode and regardless of the other road users, kicked the vehicle to fifth gear and tore forward… in the wrong direction of a one way road.

Moving on.

The other drivers thankfully had working brain cells to know that you _**do not**_ attempt to reason with a mad driver by standing your ground and expecting him to do the right thing…

… eh, no rather they quickly swerved to either the left or right (whichever side suited them) to avoid the mad man and get on with their day, they did not want to get involved with whatever shit the government had put themselves in… again.

' These guys are hella' smart' Percy thought to himself before spotting a ramp on the broader side of the side walk a few metres away, 'I have no idea what the hell a ramp of that size is doing on a side walk, but I can't look a gift Horse in the mouth can I?' with a shrug, he swerved once more, towards the guard rails before suddenly braking causing the car to come to an abrupt halt (jolting every one in the vehicle forward… for some reason they all seemed to be praying… *shrug*) and then speeding up again.

The action had the effect of enabling the Sedan _ **jump**_ over the guard rail, after which he picked up the speed again. ( **AN: I'm pretty sure science doesn't work that way… does it?** )

"Sam, once I'm done with the chopper, I want you to check beneath the passenger mat on your side, you'll see a brief case, hand it down to the lovely Natasha in the back seat, she'll know exactly what to do with it"

He nodded.

"Hold on tight, if you won't… well remember the Terms and Conditions"

He sped up and the vehicle ascended the ramp at blazing speeds. The speed was enough to send him up to sixty feet in the air, which happened to be the exact distance between the Helicopter and solid ground.

"Hello!"

The pilots blinked.

"Goodbye!"

Percy fired two shots, and they both hit home and buried themselves in their respective skulls, the windscreen offering no resistance at all to the gold bullets.

The Sedan landed due to the law of Gravity and immediately sped up as soon as the tyres made contact with the asphalt. Not up to five seconds later, the Helicopter crash landed on the same spot. The civilians around immediately scurried away as fast as their legs or vehicles could take them the moment they saw gas leak out of the Choppers gas tank.

Another five seconds later, the once pretty looking piece of combat hardware erupted into a fiery inferno with pieces of shrapnel flying into business places and apartments.

"Sam, you can hand the briefcase over to my sweetheart now" Percy said, the marine nodded uneasily, barely managing to swallow the bile build up that threatened to leave his mouth at any moment, before searching in the given location and bringing out the briefcase, and then shoving it into Natasha's hand as he realized the fact that he was fighting a losing battle before poking his head out his own window and up chucking the contents of his stomach.

"Tch, what a baby. Sweetheart, could you please assemble the Sniper rifle?" he asked sweetly making the only female in the vehicle roll her eyes at how out of place the statement was but the twitch in her lips proved that it was not unwelcome.

She opened the briefcase and blinked, "Um, Percy?" she asked, "Yeah" came his answer, "I don't recognize this rifle model from anywhere" she said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. He took his eyes of the road to stare at her (an action that caused Sam to increase the amount of puke he was releasing and Steve to increase the intensity of his prayer), "So…?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her cheeks burned and she had to restrain herself from pouting before mumbling something unintelligible, "Huh?" he asked dumbly. "I don't recognize any of the mechanisms okay!" she blurted out and the intensity of her blush increased. Percy blinked, and while still staring at her ran through a police cruiser (hopefully the cops were smart enough to get out of the car… hopefully), "You're my girlfriend right?" he asked making Natasha glare at him, "Yeah! What does that have to do with anything?" she shot back.

"Well, you being my girlfriend and the woman I love is just a modern way of calling you my mate, and that Sniper rifle has been reforged with my own blood… hence, you as my mate have access to it as well" he explained slowly before placing his attention back to the road, just in time to avoid being run over by a Petroleum tanker.

"Reforge?... with blood?" Sam asked in a confused manner, "Can it Sam!" Percy barked and he went right back to shutting up.

'Poor Guy' Steve thought sadly.

"Look at the sniper Nat, and look at it real close, the human mind is one of the most negatively criticized phenomena in my…"' he coughed a little, "… 'home state', most of said criticism is only justified because humans despite their potential are too lazy to push themselves to their limits and beyond and rather prefer to depend on the ideas and inventions of a single individual or group of individuals at one point in time or another. What I want you to do Nat is to push yourself beyond your self-created limitations of your sense of sight and once you do that, you'll see the world as it really is as opposed to how it appears to be"

Natasha stared at him for a bit longer before shaking her head.

'He has his moments' she thought wittily.

Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and exhaled before staring at the Sniper rifle in her hands and concentrating.

The effects were not instantaneous however, and just when it seemed to her that she was making a fool of herself, the material form of the disassembled Sniper flickered.

She blinked, before increasing her effort, a little bit longer and she gasped as the true form of the rifle was revealed to her.

And it wasn't a sniper rifle.

Heck it wasn't a gun of any sort.

Sitting in the lap of Natasha Romanoff was the most beautiful bow that she had ever seen.

It looked to be fashioned from wood, yet it shone like solid moon beams with intricate designs of the wild carved into it in the form of runes which she couldn't understand.

Long story short, it was a beautiful piece of art.

"H… how… wha…" she was dumbfounded. Percy on the other hand smirked cockily, "That my sweet little Ginger snap it the symbol of Power of the Greek goddess of the hunt, the wild, childbirth and maidens. Well, was. It's yours now sweetheart"

"But, why?" she asked still too shocked to comprehend how he got it in the first place nor why he was giving it to her.

"Thirty minutes ago made our dating time reach 12 months, happy one year anniversary Natasha"

Natasha stared at him intensely making him shudder as he realized _that_ look.

Even the oblivious Steve knew that Percy was going to get some tonight… no matter their time constraints.

Oh well, five hours and he was pulling those two apart no matter the consequences.

 **LINEBREAK (It's been a while)**

The Olympian council was in session, well not the full council per se, but they couldn't wait for the moon goddess this time.

Suddenly, a silver flash alerted everyone there to the arrival of said goddess.

Only that she didn't arrive on her throne, rather she landed close to the hearth in a bloody heap.

Everyone gasped in shock at her bloody appearance but none more than Apollo who was at her side in an instant and was instantly mortified ( **pun intended** ) at her wounds.

There was nothing really spectacular about any of her wounds despite how dangerously deep they were because as a goddess they would all heal in time, rather the wound in particular that caught their attention was the one on her stomach.

Her womb had been gouged out.

It was a messily done job and the person who had done this had no doubt used a crude object and had taken his/her time to tear out the womb.

"He… took… my… bow… I… didn't… stand… a… chance…" Artemis managed to wheeze out before falling into the grasp of unconsciousness.

The throne room exploded into a cacophony of noise and activity.

The number one question was 'Who could have done this?'

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy Jackson smiled sinisterly.

…

…

…

…

 **AN: That turned dark faster than I anticipated, we have reached 105k+ views people and quite honestly I shed (manly) tears at that. *sigh* you all spoil me when I don't return the favour, I just love you guys and gals (mostly you girls tho ^o^).**

 **Okay now I have a very important question, through out the duration of this fic so far, have I ever made a character take an action too far? Your answer is very much appreciated.**

 **Secondly, is anyone interested to beta this? If you are just hit me up with a pm and I'll tell you the extra prize you get for doing this (aside from seeing the new chapters first that is.)**

 **Follow!**

 **Favourite!**

 **Review!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**

 **PS: I was lied to! Genocyber is NOT a comedy (I'll never be able to look at anime the same way again)**


	27. Chapter 7: Old Friends and New Problems

**CHAPTER 7: OLD FRIENDS AND NEW PROBLEMS**

"Percy?" Steve asked in a state of mind numbing shock

"Huh?" came the bored reply.

How exactly did you get your hands on this amount of weapons, within a span of five years in the human world?"

The four runaways were currently in one of Percy's penthouses, which strangely was located underground with walls that were designed in a manner similar to that of a bunker.

Percy stubbornly insisted that it was a penthouse.

Oh and they were all staring in awe at the sheer magnitude and multitude of his weapons stash. The word multitude used because there was a shitload of them and magnitude because there wasn't a single conventional weapon in sight.

These things were higher than your everyday military grade weapons.

"I'm curious as well Percy, care to enlighten us?" Natasha asked as well.

The psychotic avenger shrugged, "Money, thefts, mist and having a hyper active demigod… er,former demigod, current immortal blacksmith for a bro, speaking of which… I can see the both of ya, no point in hiding"

"shit" a small voice muttered.

All the occupants of the room (except Natasha of course) jumped in fright as two figures melted out of the shadows.

"That is the last time I am letting you keep me in the shadows dead boy"

"Yeah right, like I'll ever let you hide me in fire in the first place"

"Hello Nico, Leo" Natasha greeted in a manner akin to a wife welcoming her husband's friends into their matrimonial home… friends that she did not approve if whatsoever because of the suspicion that they would lead her husband astray… in a night club… usually with two or more girls involved.

"Hello sis In-law, how's it holding up for ya?" Leo quipped.

"Oh you know, killing for a living, running for my life when time demands it and threatening girls who get too close to my Percy" came the dull reply.

Nico coughed uncomfortably at the subtle threat that showed that she still had her eyes on him.

"I have a wife you know?" he grumbled quietly.

The two immortal heroes yelped in surprise as Percy scooped the both of them in for a bro hug, "It's so good to see you guys again! What's it been four months? Three… twenty?"

The both of them wheezed as they felt their airways seal up due to the strength of his hug.

"Percy… *wheeze*… Can't… *wheeze*… Breath" they both rasped in tandem.

Whoever said that gods and immortals didn't need to breathe was only delivering half truth, they needed to breathe considering their status as living beings, but not necessarily 'breathe' in the natural sense which involved intake of oxygen of expulsion of Carbon dioxide. Rather the air they needed to live was air from the upper heavens which was generated by the Primordial god Aether and distributed to all immortals by the king of Olympus himself for their consumption.

A little fact that came in handy whenever Percy was strangling immortals… but that was a story for another time.

Said Raven haired youth blinked, "Oh, sorry", and then promptly dropped them without warning.

Both of them landed on their rears with individual 'oofs' before rubbing their backsides as they glared at their brother in all but blood.

"What was that for" Leo whined.

"For not visiting me soon enough" came the simple reply.

Nico threw his hands up in exasperation, "We're sorry okay! But the Greek divine world is a mess, I can't really elaborate on that for fear of punishment on the Styx…" thunder rumbled in the distance, "… but I can tell you it's got Olympus' pants in a twist and the fact that Artemis was found in a bad condition a few hours ago without her Symbol of Power isn't helping matters" the last part was stated with the two immortal heroes staring at Percy accusingly.

"Oh my, that sounds bad" came the dry sarcastic response and the duo clenched their jaws tightly in anger.

Seeing that the atmosphere was becoming tense, Natasha decided to usher the other two out of the room, "Let's get some food first, after that we can stock up on some weapons ammo and supplies. You guys dragged me out my home today without letting me have a proper breakfast and I'm not following you guys around for another second till I've had my fill"

On that note, the red head ushered Steve and Sam out of the 'weapons room' before leaving as well, giving the brothers (in arms) some privacy to sort out whatever it was that they wanted to sort out…

… hopefully it wouldn't come to blows, because if it did she'd really feel sorry for the both of them…

… Percy would destroy them.

Seeing that they were alone, Percy broke the tense silence with a quip, "Soooo… you guys thirsty or something" he asked in a carefree tone.

Nico's scowl deepened, "I'm being serious Percy, we talked about this. This vendetta you have against Olympus, it's consuming you just like said" he growled.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Eh, okay. I take it you guys aren't thirsty, but I know I am" he spun on his heel and walked off to the living room to (a rather large one at that) to get a can of Pepsi from his 'personal stash'.

"How can you be thinking of Pepsi at a time like this" Leo snapped, "Yes, what they did to you was unforgiveable and I know you need a coping mechanism for what they did to you, but letting yourself fall deeper and deeper into insanity isn't going to help!"

He took calming breaths and furiously blinked away the tears that threatened to spill.

"I want you back Percy, the real you, not some twisted alter ego that you're trying to make us all believe is the real you. I… no, we… we want you back. I know that you don't know this, but Annabeth's a wreck without you, I'm not saying that the both of you should get back together, it's just that… she's been through a lot Percy, at the very least she deserves some closure"

"…"

"…"

The sound of vicious game play cut through the emotional silence and the immortal duo blinked in confusion only to realize that Percy was not in his previous position and was instead seated on the couch playing a brutal level of God of War 3…

…ironically, they turned just in time to see Kratos run Zeus through with the Blade of Olympus.

"Take that mother fucker!" he cheered before turning back to them, taking another gulp of his favourite beverage as he did so, "Sorry about that, I lost you guys after the part where the cucumber killed the sausage" he apologized with a straight face.

Leo blinked before gaping at him in disbelief while Nico pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'my cousin is a schizophrenic sociopath'.

"… isn't sociopath-y the new face of badassery?" Percy asked with twin sea green orbs that radiated innocence that Nico and Leo were sure did not belong there.

Looking at the time, the two immortals wordlessly agreed that their time was wasted.

"Look Percy, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always just a shadow away, you don't have to carry this burden on your own"

Leo nodded his agreement.

On that note, the two were gone in burst of shadows and a burst of flames respectively.

Percy's care free smile dropped into a menacing smirk at that.

He crumpled the Pepsi can into a ball and then closed his eyes in focus. Within a few seconds, the reason of his focus was made known and a figure very similar to him split from his person.

Opening his sea green eyes that were glowing, a sure sign that his powers were in use, he spoke to his carbon copy.

"Join up with the others in Quebec, Boreas has put the final nail in his coffin by rejecting our initiative, convey this mental message to them… and end the wind god"

 **AN; There she is, the brain child of my imagination, polished to a consumable state by my beta... oh? You guys didn't know I had a beta reader? Well I do, and his name is... sonofcreation, and he is the only one with the exclusive right to give suggestions to what can be added to this story... and I'm with the one with the exclusive right to say yes or no...**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	28. Chapter 8: Percy Meets a Cyborg

**CHAPTER 8: PERCY MEETS A CYBORG**

 **IMPORTANCE NOTICE: READ THE AUTHORS NOTE.**

 **PREVIOUSLY** **:**

 _Leo gaped at him while Nico pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'my cousin is a schizophrenic sociopath'._

"… _isn't sociopath-y the new face of badassery?" Percy asked with twin sea green orbs that radiated innocence that Nico and Leo were sure did not belong there._

 _Looking at the time, the two immortals wordlessly agreed that their time was far spent._

" _Look Percy, if you need some one to talk to, I'm always a shadow away, you don't have to carry this burden on your own"_

 _Leo nodded his agreement._

 _On that note, the two were gone in burst of shadows and a burst of flames respectively._

 _Percy's care free smile dropped into a menacing smirk at that._

 _He crumpled the Pepsi can into a ball and then closed his eyes in focus. Within a few seconds, the reason of his focus was made known and a figure very similar to him in all ramifications split from his person._

 _Open his sea green eyes that were glowing, a sure sign that his powers were in use, he spoke to his carbon copy._

" _Join up with the others in Quebec, Boreas has put the final nail in his coffin by rejecting our initiative, convey this mental message to them… and end the wind god"_

 **NOW** **:**

"You finally decided to show up?" Steve asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Percy shot the Captain an annoyed look, "Keep talking, the time you decide to stop being a prude and finally decide to bang Peggy's niece, then I'll listen to your thoughts on my sex life"

Steve sputtered indignantly as his face took on a red hue while Sam outright gawked at the jab at the Captain.

Before more words could be exchanged, Natasha cut in "That's enough, I think we have more pressing matters to attend to. Like the fact that a certain somebody is stirring up trouble in S.H.I.E.L.D" she stated in a serious tone as her spy/assassin persona came into full effect.

"But where do we start? Sure we have weapons, and Percy can probably pull out some last minute moves that can either save our asses or give us a great advantage. But despite that, let's not forget the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D is a powerful agency with a lot more influence and resources than any of us combined, and it's all more or less in the hands of HYDRA now" Steve stated stressfully.

Percy stared at the sentinel of liberty for a while before chuckling darkly, he muttered a few unintelligible words before straightening up once more, "Cap's right, we need to approach this tactfully... which is why I propose that we go straight for the jugular. In two days time, Alexander Pierce will be meeting with a software designer under S.H.I.E.L.D's pay roll in Japan, Tokyo to be precise. This software designer is a HYDRA operative and is part of the team working on an algorithm that is a guaranteed game changer for HYDRA. I propose, that we use this opportunity to capture, for information sake, either Pierce or this software designer… who for some reason I can't remember his name right now"

"…"

"…"

"… you really need to stop keeping intel from us" Natasha stated an exasperated tone.

"I'll do that once you start asking, one problem with killing the human race is the problem of assumptions and presupposition. You assume, that because I don't talk, that I don't know anything. Once you start asking, then you'll start getting info… communication is a two way street after all" Percy stated sagely while wearing a pair of reading glasses that seeming came from nowhere.

"That is the most retarded logic I have ever heard" everyone else intoned at the same time.

Percy huffed indignantly.

"Randomness aside, that's the best course of action we can take at the moment. For now, let's worry about getting to the land of the Rising Sun without going through the usual process, we're bound to be found out by S.H.I.E.L.D if we do" Steve said.

"… I hope you guys have a strong stomach"

"What?"

"Come again?"

"Huh?"

 **LINEBREAK**

""I don't really see what you guys are complaining about; this was a perfectly convenient way to travel" Percy complained as he stared impassively at the hunched over forms of his 'travelling companions' as they chucked up the content of their stomachs.

Turns out that mist travelling could actually be a trigger for motion sickness.

"Percy… if you do that again, I'll chop your balls off" Natasha muttered darkly.

"Or you'll just suck on them since you find me too irresistible"

Natasha sputtered, Sam choked for air and Steve face palmed.

"Percy '4071'. Natasha, '6'"

"… I really hate you sometimes" The red head grumbled.

"Of course you do" Percy drawled back sarcastically, turning his attention away from her, he raised his arms in an flamboyant manner and then gestured to the surrounding area with a sense of faux pride, "Steve – Kun, Sam – Kun and Natasha – Chan… welcome to the land of the rising sun!"

"…"

"…"

"… for some reason, that sounded racist" Sam mumbled to himself.

"Would you stop it with the racist allegations already!"

 **LINEBREAK**

 **TWO DAYS LATER:**

"Status?" Steve asked coolly, adjusting his baseball cap as he took a sip of his coffee in a nearby coffee shop, discreetly observing the surrounding area.

"Pierce just met up with the programmer, and there's sniper presence in the area" Percy grumbled back over the earphone, he was clearly pouting over something.

"I didn't think that it was serious enough to involve snipers" Natasha stated as she adjusted the scope of her 'anniversary gift'"

"That's an irrelevant thought! I still stand by the fact that we should have seen a few sights before we began this Tartarus forsaken mission!" Percy complained.

"You can pout all you want Percy, but we'd rather not risk getting deported because you decided to go racist on a bunch of Japanese indigenes" Natasha replied agitatedly.

"I'll have you know that my Japanese is perfectly …"

The fugitives were all dressed in regular western garbs, all except Sam who was wearing the Falcon exoskeleton suit.

"If we thought it necessary to bring a sniper, then I'd be surprised that he didn't arrange snipers" Sam interrupted from his position atop a nearby skyscraper, no doubt uninterested in the incoming 'never ending' debate about lingua and the likes.

"Just goes to show you how far HYDRA is willing to go to accomplish their goals" Steve growled as his grip on his cup of coffee tightened considerably, enough to make it crack.

"Cool it old man." Sam placated over the comm link.

"I get this tingling feeling that some major shit is going to hit some serious fan in this episode" Percy mumbled to himself.

"Come again?" Natasha questioned.

"The universe is giving me a sign that it intends to piss over our plan" Percy replied in a monotonous voice.

"… ookay. Please keep your head in the game"

"You're saying that now…"

"An armoured truck just pulled up close to their rendezvous point… no one's stepping out of the vehicle" Sam informed.

"Geez, talk about over kill, one would think that they're expecting Al Qaeda to make an appearance" Percy jabbed.

"Percy, alone you are worse than Al Qaeda. Combine Steve and Nat and then their prepping is justified" Sam stated as if it were a scientific fact.

"Hey, since when did Sam start talking to me like an equal …"

"They're stepping out" Sam interrupted Percy's tirade.

"That was quick" Natasha chimed in as she steadily fingered the trigger of her 'mystical' sniper rifle.

"This was no doubt an exchange, and not a meeting… slight change of plans, grab the programmer, forget about Pierce for the time being" Steve ordered.

"You got it Cap" Sam stated before jumping of the sky scraper and spreading the wings of his Falcon suit, quickly taking off towards the still unnamed supplier.

"I really hate to be the 'burster' of the bubble, but Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Look out"

"Wha… shit!"

A rocket made contact with Sam, blowing him out of the sky and sending him careening towards an industrial building.

"We've been spotted!" Natasha informed as she observed multiple armed men coming out from the armoured vehicle.

"No shit Captain obvious… er, Black obvious?"

"Now is not the time for your punch lines Percy!" Steve reprimanded as he hastily exited the quaint coffee shop, "Sam! You okay?" he asked over the comm link as he retrieved his Vibranium shield from where he had stashed it away.

"I'm good… urgh. Just a few bruises and scrapes" Sam groaned back.

"I for one have had enough talking, time to crack some heads wide open!" Percy proclaimed before pulling the hood up and dissolving into fine mist.

With a fizzle of water, he appeared next to one mercenary and quickly drew his Katanna blade, 'quick draw' style. The mercenary only had time to widen his eyes before his head was lopped, accompanied by a spectacular shower of blood.

Turning the flat side of his blade, Percy blocked a bullet that came his way before quickly slashing diagonally with his sword. This had the effect of redirecting the incoming wave of bullets towards some unfortunate mercs as well as some parts of the asphalt road.

With a slight tilt of his head, the hearts of half of the present mercenaries exploded within their chests. Death was instantaneous for that lot.

"Tch"

Deciding to preserve his present source of entertainment, Percy spun his blade in a circle with the hilt as the middle point to get rid of the blood stains before adopting a manic grin underneath the shade of his hood.

"So… whose next?"

His response was in the form of gunfire from a mini gun. Deciding against tanking the shots due to his unwillingness to reveal one of his many trump cards, Percy dived out of the way, taking cover underneath a nearby vehicle as the bullets shredded said vehicle.

The mini gun operator's firing was brought to an abrupt end as his head exploded into multiple bits in a shower of bits of skull and brain matter, he fell from his elevated position atop the Armoured Vehicle and land on the asphalt with a dull thud, with the entirety of his head missing and the stump that was his neck bleeding profusely.

Seems like Natasha wasn't idle after all.

"Sorry about the delay, had to get rid of the snipers in the area" Natasha stated over the comm. link.

"Of course you did"

"Don't sass me Percy, this is a godly weapon after all…"

"… I'll try to keep that in mind next time I want to piss you off"

"Good Percy"

Said male quickly leant back in a great display of flexibility to avoid a barrage of incoming bullets, before sneezing a little, this mundane looking action sparked off a little geo seismic movement enough to throw the mercenaries off their feet.

A shield suddenly collided with the head of all the fallen mercs, sending them all into the sweet, sweet, realm of unconsciousness.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if anyone has ever told you this. But… that shield does NOT obey the law of physics!"

 **A SMALL APARTMENT IN QUEENS:**

Fifteen year old Peter Parker sneezed violently, "Ah fiddlesticks, I think I'm coming down with a cold."

 **TOKYO, JAPAN:**

"I know Percy, I know"

The captain was suddenly sent flying as a silver metallic arm slammed into his back with the strength of a small car ramming into a pedestrian.

Percy cocked an eyebrow at the owner of the offending fist.

"You are one badass looking Cyborg"

Said Cyborg cocked an eyebrow at the unexpected compliment before quickly bringing his metal arm upwards to his face to block an incoming bullet.

Block the bullet he did, but he did not in the slightest anticipate the force of the bullet to send him back, slamming him into the armoured vehicle with enough force to cause said vehicle break in two before his impromptu flight was ended by him regaining enough of his mental faculties to halt himself by digging his metal arm into the asphalt and skidding to an immediate stop.

"Please don't kill him yet Nat, I really want to see what this guy is made of"

"… your choice honey, we need to get a move on"

"What about the programmer?"

"Sam's got him, I'll beep you our location once you're done having fun, do remember to bring Steve along as you're coming"

"You're the best, sweetheart"

"Tell me something I don't know"

Shutting the communication device off, Percy shot the unconscious form of Steve Rogers a dirty look before sighing in irritation, "Of all the times to get your ass knocked out, and it wasn't my hand work!"

After a few more second of mourning, Percy straightened up and looked at the rising form of the Cyborg, "Hope you're not one to take offence too quickly, but I'm about to check your threat level and then prove to you exactly how many leagues I am above you. But first of all… you got a name?"

His response?

The Cyborg charged.

 **AN: Hello everyone! I decided to stop being lazy and update, yay! That aside, the next update may be in a weeks time… or in two months time.**

 **Don't start throwing the knives yet, there's a perfectly good reason for this!**

 **My semester exams are almost over, and I will be spending my long vacation in the countryside where there is no WiFi whatsoever and my access to data is limited if not nonexistent. I apologize for the inconvenience but hey, at least I'll spend this holiday getting in the good graces of my folks!**

 **Shoutout to sonofcreation for being an awesome (and timely) beta (even though he doesn't get most of my jokes *sigh*), you guys owe him a big thank you for this chapter.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	29. Chapter 9:IN-TERROR-GATION(like really?)

**CHAPTER 9: IN – TERROR – GATION.**

 **AN: I was sorta aiming for disturbing in this chapter, so tell me how I did, and be honest…**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _"You are one badass looking Cyborg"_

 _Said Cyborg cocked an eyebrow at the unexpected compliment before quickly bringing his metal arm upwards to his face to block an incoming bullet._

 _Block the bullet he did, but he did not in the slightest anticipate the force of the bullet to send him back, slamming him into the armoured vehicle with enough force to cause said vehicle break in two before his impromptu flight was ended by him regaining enough of his mental faculties to halt himself by digging his metal arm into the asphalt and skidding to an immediate stop._

 _"Please don't kill him yet Nat, I really want to see what this guy is made of"_

 _"… your choice honey, we need to get a move on"_

 _"What about the programmer?"_

 _"Sam's got him, I'll beep you our location once you're done having fun, do remember to bring Steve along as you're coming"_

 _"You're the best, sweetheart"_

 _"Tell me something I don't know"_

 _Shutting the communication device off, Percy shot the unconscious form of Steve Rogers a dirty look before sighing in irritation, "Of all the times to get your ass knocked out, and it wasn't my hand work!"_

 _After a few more second of mourning, Percy straightened up and looked at the rising form of the Cyborg, "Hope you're not one to take offence too quickly, but I'm about to check your threat level and then prove to you exactly how many leagues I am above you. But first of all… you got a name?"_

 _His response?_

 _The Cyborg charged._

 **NOW:**

"You're fast" Percy complimented, slightly impressed as he ducked under a swinging metallic fist. The owner of said fist attempted to Sparta kick him, but was grabbed by his feet and then rewarded for his attempt by being thrown into a nearby vehicle.

To his credit though, the winter soldier didn't stay down and was up on his feet at a speed that left Percy stunned and unable to block or avoid the metal fist that crashed into his face and sent him skidding on the asphalt.

"Owiee!"

A kick slammed into his rib cage at incredible speeds, breaking it and sending him skidding even further.

The winter soldier attempted to throw another punch, but his fist was stopped dead in its track making him widen his eyes for a second before he received a brutal head butt to his jaw area making him crumple to his knees in a slight daze as his jaw was dislocated.

Percy attempted to kick his head, but his foot was stopped dead in its tracks by the Cyborg's metal arm before being punched in the gut by the other arm sending him to his knees. This action was followed up by a revenge head butt on his fore head…

… an action which had the effect of Percy giving the Winter soldier a deadpan stare while the Cyborg clutched his forehead in pain.

Percy performed a back flip, kicking the Cyborg some feet into the air before jumping upwards and delivering a brutal axe kick that sent his adversary crashing back down on the asphalt with enough force to break through and make contact with actual soil.

Percy landed, before rolling out of the way as the ground he once stood on was peppered with gunfire.

Rolling to where Steve lay (the Captain was still out cold), he picked the Captain up with his left hand and in yet another one of his many feats of incredible strength, threw him into a nearby building through a window. His right hand though was not idle and he grabbed the shield, not stopping for a second, he used his momentum to throw the shield at a nearby lamp post.

The shield once again proved its defiance against the laws of Physics and ricocheted off the lamp post, slammed into the face of one gunman, slammed into the side of a car, ricocheted off as well, slammed into the gut of another gunman before returning to Percy's already outstretched arm.

The shield did not stay in his possession for long and was already in motion as soon as it had gotten into his arm, slamming into the winter soldier's throat sending the Cyborg to his knees once more, wheezing for breath.

Before he could pick himself up, a knee made contact with his already injured jaw, splintering his jaw bone and making black spots appear in his vision as he danced in and out of the realm of unconsciousness.

Once again, the Cyborg proved that his will to win this altercation wasn't to be underestimated and punched Percy below the belt.

The result of the cheap shot was the demigod dropping to his knees as well before releasing a high pitched scream as he internally swore that his testicles had switched positions.

Not one to be out done, Percy grabbed a nearby chunk of broken asphalt and smashed it to bits on the side on the winter soldiers head. That seemed to the job and the Cyborg was out like a candle light in the open on a windy night.

Percy took a few minutes to recover from the surprise nut shot before taking a large breath and then getting on his feet.

He glared at the unconscious Cyborg before his ADHD set in and he began to wonder how possible it was for a Cybernetic Organism to be knocked unconscious, 'Aren't they like without a consciousness or something' he thought curiously. Shaking his head to get rid of that train of thought, he fixed the unconscious Cyborg with another scathing glare, a glare that turned into a mischievous smirk as a suitable thought of revenge wormed its way into his messed up head.

The winter soldier would wake up without clothes.

 **LINEBREAK**

"You took your sweet time" Natasha stated dryly as she took a sip of coffee from a flask, Percy gave her a look, "Sarcasm is cute on you, but don't play with the pros or you'll just get burnt" he shot back making the red head roll her eyes.

"So, is our 'mysterious' programmer comfortable?" Percy asked lazily as he shrugged off his hoodie.

"If you call being suspended over a tub of muddy, murky water comfortable, then yes, our 'mysterious programmer' is very comfortable" Sam answered dryly.

Percy frowned at the high levels of sarcasm he was detecting from that statement, "Hey! Now you listen here maggot, I'm the sass king around here, there ain't no name nigga whose gonna take that from me. You out – sass me one more time and I'll show you exactly what your insides look like! Got that!" he barked.

Sam, who seemed to be going pale, managed to squeak out a 'yes sir'.

Percy continued glaring at him for a little longer before bursting into rambunctious laughter, "You should have seen your face!" he crowed before falling on his back as his laughter continued.

Natasha and Steve (who was nursing a nasty bruise on his forehead and seemed to have a little difficulty walking) fixed his giggling form with deadpan stares.

"You do realize…" Natasha began, pausing to take a sip of her coffee, "… that that statement of yours was like ninety two percent racist right?" she finished, giving him a deadpan look as she spoke.

Percy suddenly shot up to his feet, "Oh come on! Why does everyone think I'm a racist!" he complained.

"But you are" came the deadpan answers from the other occupants of the room.

"I AM NOT RACIST!"

"Fine then, let's just say that you're… insensitive to the past struggles of different races… or just insensitive to other racial matters".

"I'm insensitive to America's past struggles as well!"

"Fine then! Let's just say that you're insensitive"

"But I'm a caring boyfriend"

"Ugh, Fine! You're insensitive to the things that add no value whatsoever to your life"

"But that's a normal trait!"

"I give up! Don't we have a programmer to interrogate!" Natasha huffed out in irritation.

Percy blinked and stared at her blankly for a few seconds before his lips formed an 'O' in realization, "Oh yeah! Nat, you're coming with me, Steve and Sam, you blokes can watch the fort" he stated seriously in a faux (and terrible) British accent.

"Did he just call me a 'bloke'?" Sam asked slowly.

"Why don't we all go question him at once? Our numbers will intimidate him to speak without us necessarily having to lay a finger on him" Steve reasoned.

Percy gave the Captain a dry look before chuckling darkly, an action which made the others squirm uncomfortably, "Do whatever you want men, just don't throw up at what you see…" he paused and then frowned, "… I might just flay your skin for that" he muttered before skipping toward the direction where the programmer was being held.

Natasha looked at Steve with something akin to pity but the expression was wiped off her face as her emotionless mask came on, "You heard the man, let's go" she said tonelessly before going after Percy.

The soldiers followed.

 **WITH THE PROGRAMMER**

"Goooooood, Evening sir!" Percy chirped happily at the HYDRA programmer as he brought him down from his suspended state and removed his blindfold.

The man said nothing.

Using a few seconds, Percy took a proper look at the man. He was of oriental origin, most likely Japanese if his looks where anything to go by, wearing an immaculate white suit, he had pitch black hair much like Nico that was very messy in appearance, very much like his.

"I'll keep this quick…" Percy began before suddenly pausing.

Judging by the flow of water in his head, his left eye was either a glass eye… or a camera of sorts.

Percy scowled and without warning, he grabbed his face, stuck all five fingers into the left eyes and brutally ripped out the fake eye ball.

The man screamed bloody murder as he struggled against his bonds to get away for his tormentor, before he was silenced by a thunderous slap.

Wiping the blood on his jeans, Percy turned his attention back to the now one eyed man with a happy go – lucky grin. "Sorry 'bout that, can't have anyone listening in on our bro talk eh?" he asked good naturedly.

The man grit his teeth in pain, but maintained his silence.

Percy nodded (as if in agreement), "Okay then! Now, not to be pushy, but I'll only ask a question once. If I ask again… well it won't be pretty 'kay?"

More slience.

"Cool! Now, first question… What programme is HYDRA making?"

"Fuck You"

Percy gave him a deadpan stare, "Well… that was fucking cliché" he stated, before grabbing him by the jaw and squeezing his mouth open.

Using the same hand, he stuck said hand into the man's mouth, fiddling around for a bit, he found what he was looking for and with zero effort yanked out three molars… gums included.

The man screamed into Percy's mouth and then whimpered as Percy's hand withdrew from his mouth.

"I did say that things would get messy…" Percy shrugged as he wiped the blood off on his jeans once more (he would have to wash that off later), "… it get's progressively messier from this point onwards" he finished before grinning once more, "Either way, it's more fun for me either way, am I right, or am I right?" he asked gleefully.

"So, I'll ask again. What. Programme. Is. HYDRA. Making.?" He asked, laying emphasis on each word as he asked.

"Hail HYDRA" the man spat out defiantly.

Percy's brows sunk and the smile disappeared from his face, "Oh… you really shouldn't have said that in my presence" he muttered darkly. He cracked the knuckle of his index finger causing a loud crack to resonate throughout the small, dank room.

"You would've been better off telling me to go fuck myself" he stated blandly before kicking him harshly on the ribs making the man cough up blood as he felt a rib or two break.

"You're Japanese right? Well I'll just assume that you know a thing or two about anime and hence you'll recognize exactly what kind of scenario you're stuck in. But now, the main differences between this scenario and _that_ scenario is that unlike a certain main character you will not be leaving this place with a different hair colour or an unexpected power up neither will the torture process be the same… heck, you'll be lucky to leave here alive, for now though, the questions are on hold… time for me to have some fun".

Steve had a confused look on his face, Sam rolled his eyes and Natasha just face palmed.

Opening a briefcase (the others had no idea where that came from) and pulled out a scalpel. A small grin wormed its way to his face and his sea green eyes _glowed_ in absolute delight at what was to come.

Natasha couldn't help but note how evil he looked with his faintly glowing eyes and the scar that ran across his eye.

Twirling the scalpel in his right palm, Percy hummed a merry tune as he grabbed his captive's trousers and in two quick slashes of his scalpel removed them from his lower regions. He pulled down his inner wears as well before pausing and then grimacing in disgust.

"Jesus Christ! Do you wash your balls at all or does your woman have a fetish for sucking smelly balls?" Percy asked as he made gagging noises. "You know what? Never mind… not like you'll have it for much longer" he said the last part with a chuckle before going to work.

Grabbing the penis in front of him, he twirled the scalpel a bit more before looking up at his captive, "I'm not giving you head if that's what you think" he stated/

… before slicing the tip off.

The man screamed in pure agony and Steve flinched before opening his mouth in an attempt to stop Percy only to be held back by Sam. He shot the Falcon a glare but only received a firm stare in return and that was enough to make the Captain back down.

Another slice took off the entire head, and the pitch of his screaming increased.

Another slice and the middle was gone.

More screaming…

Natasha took a sip of her coffee.

Another slice, and the whole thing was gone.

"I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!" the Japanese man screamed in desperation for the pain to stop before his screaming was reduced to pathetic whimpers.

Percy cackle in insane glee, "I believe you man! I really believe you!" he shouted in between bouts of rambunctious laughter before his face suddenly became serious. "Now then, I'll start again. You got a name?" he asked.

"Ay.. Ayato" he managed to say between whimpers.

Percy nodded and went back to the briefcase where he returned the scalpel… and then retrieved a hand held nut cracker, "How old are you?" he asked nonchalantly ask he tested the nut crackers crushing power with his fingers.

"Thirty nine" came the answer.

Walking back to the chained man, Percy squatted down to his waist level once more, "You should've answered my first question when I asked" Percy stated with a sneer before erupting in a giggling fit once more.

He grabbed one of the now identified Ayato's testicles and placed it in the nut cracker…

"I'll talk please! I'll fucking talk! Don't do this man!" Ayato pleaded fervently.

Percy continued giggling, "And like I said, I believe you man"

Percy squeezed…

… The testicle popped like a balloon.

Ayato screamed once more.

"Now then…" Percy took a breather from his laughter, "… what programme is HYDRA developing, and for what purpose?" he asked once more in a calm and collected manner.

"I… It's… It's…"

Percy glared at him, "I'm sorry, did I stutter when I asked you this question?" he asked coldly.

Ayato shook his head violently.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to correct that" Percy stated in the same icy tone.

… he then burst into another fit of giggles, "Sorry…" he kept giggling, "I just can't pull off an ice queen look for long…" more giggling, "At least not in a situation like this" he finished mirthfully…

… before promptly crushing the second testicle in the same manner as the first.

Ayato's vocal chords were too sore (it was more likely that they had ruptured a little due to the intensity of his screaming) to keep screaming so instead he settled for another whimper.

"Now dearie, answer the question and don't fucking stutter or I'll mess you up some more"

"It's an algorithm, Vola's algorithm. It…"

"I already know what Vola's algorithm does, Ayato" Percy practically sang making the Japanese man freeze up in shock.

"But… if you know what it does, then why interrogate me?" Ayato managed to wheeze out.

All traces of amusement vanished from Percy's face at the question, "Because… I was bored… and you seem to be a good source of amusement" he answered flatly.

Steve finally decided to speak up, "Alright, that's enough Percy we already have what we need!"

"'Had' what we need" Natasha corrected.

Percy gave Steve a dry look, "Well aren't you a Debbie Downer?" Percy remarked before rolling his eyes.

"You guys can step out now… I still have some info to squeeze out of this poor mother fucker" Percy finished in a tone that left no room for argument or protest.

Steve attempted to argue but a glare from Natasha and a pointed look from Sam kept him quiet.

With a regretful sigh, the Captain walked out of the room with Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff in tow.

Percy looked at Ayato straight in the eyes and the Japanese screamed in pain as he felt his mind being invaded by an oppressive presence.

The pain was over as soon as it had begun and Percy broke off eye contact with the physically, and now psychological damaged man.

Percy returned the nut cracker, and brought out a crowbar.

"I'm going to pull a Joker now…"

The crowbar came down on Ayato's skull.

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy stepped out of the room, whistling the mission impossible theme song as he did walked with a bounce in his step.

"Sounds like you had fun" Sam stated off handedly.

Percy grinned at him, "I sure did buddy!" he chirped back.

"I'm your buddy now?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Sure! Why not?"

"Was all that really necessary?" Steve asked with a scowl, "You could've just read his mind and that would have been the end of it!" he growled.

Percy gave him a deadpan stare, "Steve… I was bored" came the dry response.

The Captain opened his mouth before promptly shutting as he realized that he had no argument against that… considering the kind of person Percy was anyways.

Natasha discarded her empty cup of coffee and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist and buried her face into his chest.

"After seeing you back there…" she took a whiff of his scent, "… I'm incredibly horny" she finished as she rubbed her legs together for friction.

Percy internally fist pumped but outwardly smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

"We'll leave in a few minutes" Percy stated.

"A few minutes? Why not now?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

"I contacted someone to come clean up the mess in the other room, she should be here soon" Percy clarified.

Just as he finished, a teenage girl with low cut hair and a gloomy, 'I don't give a fuck what you think' look on her face walked into the room.

"Sup" she stated nonchalantly.

"And who would you be" Sam asked cautiously.

The girl gave him a look so dry, it put Natasha's to shame, "I'm a living, breathing, human warhead" she answered.

Everyone (except Percy) blinked at that.

"Hey TW, so glad you could make it!" Percy greeted enthusiastically.

The emo girl smiled shyly at his direction (an action Natasha noticed and frowned at), "I couldn't say no even if I wanted to" she muttered, unable to meet his eyes.

"Aww shucks, don't I feel loved. Well you know what to do, we have other things to handle. Oh and I kinda made a mess, so just blow this place to kingdom come when you're done, okay?"

She nodded before noticing Percy's close proximity to a certain red head and gave an unimpressed frown, "You guys better get going" she mumbled before walking into the other room.

"Mutant?" Steve asked curiously.

"Not exactly" Percy replied before he lifted Natasha off her feet and carried her out of the building.

The remaining two followed.

 **AN: This chapter is dedicated to my beta, sonofcreation… well it's more of a bribe than anything** **else, mostly because I did not send it to him for proof reading.**

 **Yep this has not been looked through at all.**

 **Oh and you guys owe me (I'm kidding, you don't), I'm stealing my mom's WiFi to post this.**

 **Leave a constructive review please, or if you want to flame, point out what needs fixing (through a PM if you want to keep your asshole façade up)**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	30. Chapter 10: To Kill A Hydra

**CHAPTER 10: TO KILL A HYDRA…**

Percy cracked his knuckles and then his neck as he stood atop a skyscraper, before speaking into his comlink, "Do I need to remind every one of their roles"

"No" Steve

"Nope" Sam

"Nada" Natasha

"Good… that makes my life exponentially easier"

"Look at you slipping into commander mode" Natasha stated.

"No Nat, this is me slipping into tactician mode, I 'deleted' my commander mode app years ago"

Natasha ignored his comment, "What's the difference?"

"The difference being that Cap is the one calling the shots, I'm just providing plans and backup plans and backing up those backup plans as well, Cap is just being sensible enough to accept them" he responded sagely.

"Correction, he rejected your first two plans and backup plans, the only reason he accepted the third was because it involved a lesser number of intentional acts of manslaughter" Sam butted in.

"Thanks Sam"

"Tch" Percy rolled his eyes.

The others chuckled.

"All bickering aside, I think we should pay attention to the SHIELD agents who are trying to triangulate our position via our communication devices" Percy stated absentmindedly

He could practically feel his comrades tense up.

"You're pointing this out now!" Natasha snapped in a sharp voice.

Percy shrugged nonchalantly, "I blame ADHD…" he began in the same dull tone, "… but judging by their anxiousness to get us to safety – if their heartbeats are anything to go by – then I don't think that they're dangerous to us… at least not yet"

"For fuck's sake Percy, stop speaking so damn cryptically!"

"I think that these are SHIELD agents"

"Last I checked SHIELD is trying to kill us" Sam muttered sarcastically.

"Correction Sam, HYDRA is trying to kill us, these are genuine SHIELD operatives… at least their numbers says so, everyone knows that the number of the bad guys always exceeds the number of the good guys just to create the stupid illusion that the good guys need to face insurmountable odds." Percy intoned wisely

"… I have no idea what you're rambling about" Sam muttered.

"I understood him perfectly well" Natasha deadpanned.

"So did I" Steve supplied a comment of his own.

"You guys are his team mates, it makes sense for you to understand all the crap that spews from his mouth!" Sam rebutted heatedly.

"Honestly speaking, you don't need to be an Avenger to understand what he just spewed, even an occasional reader of comic books will understand him" Steve stated as if it was an obvious fact.

"…"

"…"

"… can we please abandon comic book logic and focus on how we are to approach these agents" Percy stated in a bid to get past the already awkward conversation.

"Focus on what exactly! You haven't really told us where they are" Sam stated in frustration and would probably have continued complaining if Natasha hadn't spoken up.

"I thought that the black van with shaded windows was a big give away" the Russian red head stated rather bluntly.

"… Oh"

"Oh indeed, please Sam, do well to observe your environment the next time you are in a life or death situation, it'll help you avoid making mistakes that'll cost you heavily" Percy quipped sarcastically.

"Can we please plan that method of approach now?" Steve asked in frustration.

"I say we just walk up to them, there is no point in any theatrics here" Sam gave his own two cents.

"SHIELD has CCTV's worldwide, Tokyo included, CCTV's that are more or less controlled by HYDRA, an upfront approach will just lead to HYDRA tracking us all the way to wherever the real SHIELD is hiding out" Natasha rebuffed.

"That would be the equivalent of us spewing blood in the water and expecting the Sharks not to sniff us out… and then gobble us up. I know that I'm probably pointing out the obvious, but I just needed to make sure that Sam was clarified on that" Steve supplied helpfully.

"I never took you as the sarcastic type Rogers" Percy remarked.

"Well, you tend to bring out the worst in me" the Captain deadpanned.

"… I'll take that as a sign of progress." Percy replied after a bout of silence… there was no doubt in the mind of his comrades that he probably had a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

They all rolled their eyes at that.

"Well, now that we are done chattering like school girls over extremely hot, pale, sparkly vampires, can I suggest a solution on how we can get to the van?" Percy questioned in a polite tone, a tone that hugely contrasted with the copious amounts of sarcasm that practically dripped from his mouth as he spoke.

"Yes, great and all mighty leader, grace us with your godly ideas that are simply too divine for our pathetically, simplistic mortal minds to grasp" Natasha replied in (faux) adoration.

"Yeesh. I'm usually the sarcastic one" Percy muttered to himself, but the others probably heard him.

… Seriously though, the sarcasm was strong today.

"We are still awaiting your fantastical idea, your fishiness" Steve stated with a small chuckle.

Did he…?

Did he just…?

Did he just make a pun with his heritage as a punch line?!

"If you ever make a pun like that again soldier boy, I'll give you as a human sacrifice to the goddess Odyne, understand?"

He could practically feel the Captain nodding his head vigorously in compliance.

"It's good that we understand each other. Now that that's out of the way, my plan is quite simple actually…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… well?"

"Oh! Sorry, that was a really pretty bird"

Their eyes twitched.

"Anyway, I'll just vapour travel us into the Van" Percy stated as if it was the best plan since the fall of Babylon at the hands of Persia.

"… Is there a specific reason why you didn't just do that earlier?" Steve asked in a neutral tone that masked his irritation.

Percy shrugged half heartedly, "It's not often we get the chance to bicker over whose plan is the best while throwing jabs at each other" he commented sincerely .

"… we do that on a daily basis dumbass!" Natasha raged at him over the comlink making the other males and himself as well cringe over the noise.

"While I would love to hear Natasha rage at Percy over the commlink, I believe that there was some talk about vapour travelling right about now" Steve diffused the situation in a neutral tone of voice, even though his tone suggested that he would love nothing more than to throttle the sea green eyed half blood.

"Alright then, I guess that I better get started then"

Without a sound, the son of Poseidon turned into a humanoid shaped mass of water before rapidly evaporating into vapour. One by one, he transported his comrades into the Van and succeeded in frightening the present SHIELD operatives into drawing their weapons before he beat said operatives to the ground.

Natasha pulled his ear for that… and then kicked the agent who had drawn his gun first in the face.

It was wholly unnecessary but after running around for the past few days and being shot at, one couldn't blame her for being agitated at being put at gun point once more.

… She was usually calmer than this though.

Once that was out the way, the Van began to move and then one of the agents decided to fill them in on what was going on.

"Agent Romanov, Agent Jackson, I'm Agent Pierce level 7…" that was as far as he got before he was head butted by a certain demigod.

"Oh I'm sorry…" he drawled sarcastically "… I thought you were someone else, say your other name wouldn't happen to be Alexander would it?"

The agent clutched his bleeding nose, "Son of a…" he was kicked into unconsciousness before he could finish that sentence.

"My mom is NOT a bitch" Percy stated before turning to the other shocked agents, "Now… can anyone fill us in on exactly what the fuck is going on, preferably someone who doesn't have 'Pierce' as a name… I might just kill the next person with that name" He commented idly.

One of the agents gulped loudly, needless to say something about the man in front of them was just… dangerous. Before the agent could speak, the driver swerved to the side to avoid what sounded like an explosion. The sudden movement jostled every one out of their respective seats and at that moment, Percy's demigod sense began ringing.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" the son of Poseidon growled as he peeled his face from the dented floor of the Van where he had been face planted as he was thrown off his seat.

"Get this Van to a safe location" he ordered the driver and without another word vanished into vapour before reassembling outside the Van.

The sight that beheld him made him pause and then swear in Ancient Greek as he realized the monster that stood before him.

The Lernean Hydra.

Well, it was the Lernean Hydra, but it was different from when the half blood last saw it down in Tartarus.

For one, It was even bigger than before, standing at an enormous height of fifty feet as opposed to its previous height of fifteen feet, and unlike before, it had a certain aura around it…

With a jolt of realization, Percy realized that the malevolent aura surrounding the creature was the exact same aura that surrounded Hyperion when he had attacked Percy almost a year ago.

Before he could ponder on exactly what the fuck was going on, his instincts flared and he rolled out of the way of a barrage of purplish black flames washed over where he once stood, without stopping his roll, he proceeded to evade even more balls of fire as the Hydra refused to let up on its assault.

Seeing that he obviously couldn't keep rolling forever, the demigod quickly dissolved into vapour before appearing right next to the child of Echidna's right leg and then proceeding to slash at said leg with all his might.

To the half blood's credit, the power behind his strike, was enough to cleave right through the entirety of the beasts leg and come out of the opposite end, leaving a few strands of muscle as all that held the monsters leg together.

On the other hand, the force of the strike was enough to make said creatures blackish blood spray out due to the suddenness of the strike. That would not have been an issue in itself (the half blood fancied some blood on himself while fighting, it was a major turn on for him after all) if it weren't for the fact that the creatures blood was so acidic in nature that it melted the blade of his sword off and ate through the right side of his clothes.

Despite his shock, the son of Poseidon was still sensible enough to teleport away from the creatures side and reappear a few reasonable metres away from the Hydra and looked mournfully at what remained of his sword.

"Patrick…" he whispered at the sword sorrowfully, before gaining an angry glint in his eye and turning to face the Hydra…

… only to be knocked away by the Hydra's – which had already closed the distance between them – massive tail. The force of the strike sent him flying for a few feet, only for his short flight to come to an end as he smacked into the pole of a street lamp… actually, his body snapped the street lamp like a twig before his body finally rolled to a stop on the pavement.

Coughing up some saliva, the son of Poseidon picked himself up from the ground before dusting himself and then scowling at the monster as it slowly lumbered towards him with a menacing… scratch that, menacing expressions on all nine of its heads.

'Okay, I have no recollection of the Hydra having acid for blood…' the half blood paused at that particular train of thought and then jumped to the side to evade some acid that the creature spat out before picking up the longer broken half of the street lamp that he flew into and in a great show of demigod strength smack the creature back by a few feet causing said creature to shake its heads to clear out the dizziness that they were currently feeling.

'… Or did it? Ah screw it, I'll wiki that shit later. Now though, I gotta pound this son of a bitch – a literal one at that – into the ground, and then find out exactly why this asshole has an aura like Hyperion's the night that I kicked his ass… on second thought, I'd better stay away from that shit, it's probably Greco Roman trouble again… I wonder who they pissed off just by living this time'. Percy shrugged before chucking the street lamp at the Hydra with a great deal of effort.

His makeshift projectile pierced through the creatures chest, before proceeding to pin it to a nearby building.

The Hydra screeched in agony, only for its screech increase in pitch as one of its heads was lobbed off.

Percy smirked a little as he saw the wound cauterize itself. It had been a long time since the son of Poseidon had used the liquid in a living creatures body against it, and it would be an understatement to say that the half blood was excited about using this nifty little ability of his once more.

Almost effortlessly, Percy commanded the acidic liquid which served as blood in one of the Lernean Hydra's remaining eight necks to super heat itself and then explode outwards.

The result was the same as before, as another head was blown of its neck and the wound cauterized itself.

And then, they were seven…

One by one, the heads on the Lernean Hydra's neck fell as the son of Poseidon repeated the same action sadistically as the creature began to whimper helplessly up until the moment the last (and obviously immortal) head was blown off in yet another spectacular but gory display.

Why was it that the last head to go was always the immortal head?

Deciding not to ponder on that, the son of Poseidon looked at the Hydra which unsurprisingly (to him at least) dissolved into wisps of darkness that melted into the ground, he stared at the point where the Hydra once was before looking down at the immortal head of the Hydra which had somehow rolled to his feet, and the message he saw in its eyes made him pause briefly.

Albeit unspoken, it was the same plea that Hyperion had given him…

'Help Me'

Before the half blood could think about it any longer, the head was bathed in a purple light before its form was warped into something else…

… dual scimitars.

Dual scimitars with venomous green blades, silver guards with scale designs and black hilts with purple highlights.

Without another word, the son of Poseidon picked up his spoil of war (and immediately discarded the remains of 'Patrick') and vapour travelled back into the Van where he was met with awed stares… not that he was interested though, he was more interested with getting to know his new signature weapons better…

 **AN: How long has it been again? Meh, forget it, I got the job done… 97% of it anyway but that's just unnecessary info. So… thoughts? Criticisms? Anything?**

 **Shoutout to the guest reviewer 'Lady Eowyn', her/his review cracked me up.**

 **PS: My beta reminds me of Lie Ren…**


	31. Chapter 11: Now It Ends

**CHAPTER 11: AND NOW, IT ENDS.**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _One by one, the heads on the Lernean Hydra's neck fell as the son of Poseidon repeated the same action sadistically as the creature began to whimper helplessly up until the moment the last (and obviously immortal) head was blown off in yet another spectacular but gory display._

 _Why was it that the last head to go was always the immortal head?_

 _Deciding not to ponder on that, the son of Poseidon looked at the Hydra which unsurprisingly (to him at least) dissolved into wisps of darkness that melted into the ground, he stared at the point where the Hydra once was before looking down at the immortal head of the Hydra which had somehow rolled to his feet, and the message he saw in its eyes made him pause briefly._

 _Albeit unspoken, it was the same plea that Hyperion had given him…_

 _'Help Me'_

 _Before the half blood could think about it any longer, the head was bathed in a purple light before its form was warped into something else…_

… _dual scimitars._

 _Dual scimitars with venomous green blades, silver guards with scale designs and black hilts with purple highlights._

 _Without another word, the son of Poseidon picked up his spoil of war (and immediately discarded the remains of 'Patrick') and vapour travelled back into the Van where he was met with awed stares… not that he was interested though, he was more interested with getting to know his new signature weapons better…_

 **NOW:**

Steve, Natasha and Sam sat in an uncomfortable silence. They had already arrived at what seemed to be a makeshift hideout and the news that awaited them was quite… shocking to say the least.

Percy on the other hand, was standing at the opposite end of the room still admiring the edges of his blade.

"Soo…" Sam began awkwardly in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had already fallen on them, "… I guess it's a good thing that Fury's not dead… right?"

This 'news' being that the believed to be deceased director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury, was as a matter of fact very much alive, albeit hospitalized.

Steve nodded absentmindedly, "I guess Percy was wrong this time huh?" the super soldier asked Natasha.

Sam cocked his head sideways, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, a question which made Steve chuckle a bit before gesturing towards Natasha while nodding his head, "I think that Nat would be the best person to answer your question" he stated making Sam turn towards said Russian in no small amount of curiosity.

It was the red heads turn to frown, she glared at Steve whom shrugged half heartedly, before turning back to Sam and answering him in a tone that was low and yet clear, "Percy comes with a lot of quirks, some of them are hilarious – to me at least – and the rest are… disturbing to say the least…"

"… well?"

"… one of his numerous 'quirks' is – as crazy as it sounds – premonitions, Percy will never admit it, and one wouldn't notice if they tried considering the amount of swagger he puts into making his… insanity look cool, but his mind is broken, and I don't think it can be fixed…"

At this point Natasha's voice cracked slightly and her eyes watered making Sam blink in surprise, 'Wait a second, she cries?'

Steve on the other hand furrowed his brows slightly, "But since the both of you got together he's been getting better right?" he asked carefully not wanting to upset the Russian spy, after all he knew first hand exactly how badly she could lash out against someone whenever she lost control of her emotional state.

The red head sniffed a little and rubbed the tears out of her eyes and turned to face him. "You can't 'fix' broken glass, Steve, and in the same manner I can't fix him. Hell! I don't think anyone can fix him, but it doesn't mean that I don't love him the way he is, he might be broken, but he's still who he is" she replied, making the super soldier nod a little.

"… that was quite cheesy" Sam deadpanned.

Steve rolled his eyes and Natasha shot the man a dirty look while Sam shrugged while taking a step back at the same time.

"You still haven't answered the question though" Sam chimed in after a few tense moments making Natasha sigh a little.

"Percy had a vision where he saw Fury die" she stated bluntly making Sam raise a brow before looking away from her blank eyes, "Huh, I guess he was wrong"

"No, I wasn't"

The trio jumped in shock as Percy's voice rang out beside Sam… well Steve and Natasha jumped, while Sam just fell on his ass.

Ignoring the man, Percy continued, "I actually saw Fury die, just not in an incident like this. Why the hell did you think I was so bloody calm when you told me that Fury was dead?" Percy addressed the super soldier with a raised brow.

Said soldier scratched his head with a confused expression on his face, "But… you threatened me when I brought it up" he defended weakly making the half blood hold back a snort at the captain's choice of words, "Firstly, your reply has nothing to do with what I asked you. Secondly, yes I did threaten you and I meant everything I said and also because it was fun to watch you squirm and finally, you still haven't answered my damn question" Percy replied with a straight face.

"…"

"… just as I thought, can you please not make hasty decisions, Cap? I've lost count of how many people I killed with minimal effort while under contract just because they made hasty decision, it'd be too bad if someone else used that tactic against you, don't you think?"

Steve nodded.

Turning to Natasha, Percy suddenly frowned as he saw the tell tale signs of tears in her eyes, she had obviously tried to rub it away, but as an assassin one could never be competent in his trade if he could not notice even the most minute of details.

"Are you okay Ginger snap?" he asked affectionately.

Natasha nodded slightly, "Yeah… just thought of some real emotional stuff" she joked making Percy smirk slightly.

She was deflecting, but he knew that she would tell him eventually, she always did.

Suddenly Natasha scowled at him, "Ginger snap? Really?".

"Yup, that's what I'm calling you from now on"

"You can not be serious!"

"Oh I'm serious alright, as serious as a heart attack and Batman put together!"

"Ugh!"

Sam stood up from his embarrassing position on the floor and walked over to stand side by side with Steve to join him and watch the spectacle that was playing out before them.

"… now I see why my niece ships these two so hard"

"… yeah"

 **LINEBREAK**

"It's good to see you up and kicking Rogers" Nick Fury grunted at the first avenger who smiled a little at the fact that the director of SHIELD was still putting up the front of a tough guy despite his condition.

Percy, Natasha, Steve and Sam stood around the director as he gave them the equivalent of a debriefing whilst laying on his bed.

Whereas the captain was quite overjoyed at the fact that Fury was alive, Percy on the other hand held some… mixed feelings, so to speak, towards the wounded man.

"… for a guys who is supposed to one of the best tacticians on this part of the continent, you make some real dumb mistakes sometimes" he commented dryly making the director scowl at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's totally my fault for not being an all seeing God that can see disasters long before they happen" he bit back sarcastically, albeit with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Percy raised his eyebrow, "No Fury, your problem isn't the fact that you aren't an all seeing God. No, your problem is the fact that your obsession with being in control of every situation led you to hire 'assets' that were detrimental to SHIELD as a whole. Your 'Dumbledore complex' was your own hubris Fury, and HYDRA capitalized on it…" the half blood paused for a bit and snorted as he recalled something, "… to be fair though, even though you are a dumbass it isn't entirely your fault. The remainder of the blame falls on your predecessors, I mean, whose fucking idea was it to let the former operatives of a well known terror organization into a security agency. Didn't they know that the average eastern European is very loyal?"

His response was in silence.

"… and no my last comment isn't racist, I'm merely stating an observation" Percy supplied with a slight yet noticeable tick in his eyebrow.

Natasha sniffed at him mockingly, "… we never said anything. Guilty conscience?" she taunted.

Everyone (including a sulking Fury) chuckled at that.

"… okay, I might be a bit of a racist, but at least it's not as bad as your president's" he grumbled out.

"Could you give the guy a break, I mean you're just throwing about accusations that have no justification whatsoever" Steve stated with an eye roll.

Natasha and Percy glanced at each other and both of them snorted derisively at the same time, "Steve, you shouldn't be this naïve, the government has been lying to the masses for a very long time." Natasha commented dryly whereas Fury muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'you have no idea…'.

Before any other arguments of a political nature could break out, the director of SHIELD spoke up, "We need a plan to either take back the Hellicarriers from HYDRA or destroy it" he stated in his usual 'all business mode' tone.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, we do, but the question is how to go about it" he gave his own two cents.

"No, you don't…" Percy cut in making everyone turn to him incredulously.

Before any cries of outrage could be put forward, the half blood continued, "I'm not saying that we are going to keep idle while HYDRA makes the world goes to shit…"

"… so what the fuck are you trying to say?!" Fury snapped at him in annoyance whereas the half blood responded to the interruption by flipping the director.

"I was getting to that you prick" Percy deadpanned before continuing, "… as I was saying, with the under equipped operatives we have on our side, assaulting the Hellicarriers would be one of the most stupid decisions we could take…" turning to the director Percy threw a question his way, "… SHIELD's got some secret land and underground bases lying all over the planet right?".

Nick Fury nodded in affirmation.

"Good. I need you to rally all your operatives and send them out in micro units to reclaim as many of these bases as possible. Chances are, with their own D – day coming up, these bases will have weak defences as HYDRA will put most of their focus on protecting the Hellicarriers. When I use the term 'reclaim' I mean reclamation of every bit of info in every damn CPU in these bases down to the last bit, after which the bases will be blown to kingdom come. In essence, what they'll be doing will be a form of damage mitigation"

The director gave no protest.

Turning to Sam, Percy threw a question his way as well, "You know a couple of air force deserters right?" he asked with utmost seriousness.

Sam nodded in response to the question, "Yeah I do, why?"

Percy continued, "I need you to get in contact with as many of them as possible, I'll need you guys to rain hell on the 'Carriers from the skies…"

"We don't have any jets" Sam pointed out.

"I noticed" Percy deadpanned before continuing, "I have some compact experimental aerial combat hardware that's well suited for handling vehicles like the hellicarrier…" he took a deep breath, "… essentially, you guys will serve two functions: firstly as diversion to get their attention away from the main attacking force and secondly, to mop up the remains of whatever the infantry left behind"

Alarm rose up in the director's mind regarding the first part of Percy's statement, but the psychotic Avenger continued before he could comment on it.

"Steve, Natasha and I… are going to go see an old friend of mine, he's the one who'll provide us with the extra muscle we need" on that note, the half blood shot the two mentioned Avengers an expectant look to which they nodded in response and began to make their way towards him.

With her in tow, Percy spun on his heel and made his way out of the dark, dank, and stuffy infirmary.

The director of SHIELD and Sam Wilson remained in a tense silence for a while before the pilot spoke up, "I've travelled with Percy for the past few days, and I don't think I've ever seen him like that " he said in a small voice, obviously shaken by the change in personality he just witnessed in someone whom he considered nothing more than a low life, smart mouth and contract killer up till a few moments ago.

The one eyed Eagle chuckled dryly at the statement, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that man's personality shifts" he stated amidst chuckles.

Sam remained silent.

Laying back down, Nick Fury spoke once more, "Don't be so shocked by what I'm about to say…"

Sam raised a brow.

"… but I feel inadequate whenever that guy's around…" that comment made his companions eyes go wide but the man continued, "… and I guess that's because most of the time I feel like Percy would be a better Director of SHIELD than I could ever be."

Sam would never say it out loud, but he agreed wholeheartedly with the man.

 **WITH PERCY NATASHA AND STEVE:**

"I really shouldn't be the tactician here" Percy grumbled.

"You shouldn't really complain, you looked so cool back there" Natasha teased as she gave him a peck on the cheek whilst holding his right palm.

Steve whom was holding his left hand (and looked very uncomfortable at the blatant display of affection), brought up a question, "This friend of yours, anything we should know about him?" he asked curiously to which Percy replied.

"Oh yeah, he's a racist prick with an unnatural hate for Islam and a lot of resources at his disposal… he's also my best friend"

His companions frowned at him.

"Where exactly are we going?" Natasha asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Percy gave her a dopey smile.

"Oh you know, a certain country on a shithole continent"

 **AN: I guess it's about damn time huh? Oh well. Better late than never, I'm just using this chapter as a means to test the waters if people are still interested in this. If not? Well my focus returns to my new story, if they are? Then that one goes on hold while I focus on this.**

 **Just a heads up though, the next chapter might 'trigger' some individuals, but sorry, I cannot compromise character dynamics and quirks just for comfort. We might live in the 21** **st** **century but these things still happen…**

 **So then:**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	32. Chapter 12: Nat Meet Eze

**CHAPTER 12: NAT… MEET EZE**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _"I really shouldn't be the tactician here" Percy grumbled._

 _"You shouldn't really complain, you looked so cool back there" Natasha teased as she gave him a peck on the cheek whilst holding his right palm._

 _Steve whom was holding his left hand (and looked very uncomfortable at the blatant display of affection), brought up a question, "This friend of yours, anything we should know about him?" he asked curiously to which Percy replied._

 _"Oh yeah, he's a racist prick with an unnatural hate for Islam and a lot of resources at his disposal… he's also my best friend"_

 _His companions frowned at him._

 _"Where exactly are we going?" Natasha asked after a few seconds of awkward silence._

 _Percy gave her a dopey smile._

 _"Oh you know, a certain country on a shithole continent"_

 **NOW:**

Considering their ordeal for the past few days, one would think that Percy's companions would have gotten used to his 'unique' method of travelling…

… the mixture of gastric juices and a paltry breakfast on the floor said otherwise.

"I still don't get why you guys puke so much when I teleport, I mean it's not that turbulent compared to when a deity teleports you…" Percy commented idly in a voice that seemed noncommittal, even though the twinkling amusement in his eyes spoke otherwise.

The duo did not deem it necessary to grant him a response… considering the fact that talking while puking would lead to bad, nasty and all round unpleasant results.

Once they were done with their 'business' Natasha and Steve got up and began to spit out multiple globs of saliva to get rid of the horrid taste of bile in their mouth.

Efforts which proved to be futile as the revolting taste remained in their mouth. Well, at least until two ice cups filled to the brim with water were shoved into their faces.

Not one two look a gift horse in the mouth, they both gratefully accepted the cups filled with life saving elixir before rinsing their mouths with half the cup and guzzling down the other half.

Once they were done, the ice cups reverted back to their liquid state and ran down to the soil they stood on in rivulets.

Before they could begin to muse in awe over how awesome that looked, Percy's voice brought them back to focus. "Okay, if I remember correctly, then his house is…" he turned in a semi circle before pointing west, "… that way" he stated with a note of finality in his voice before heading in that direction,

Natasha and Steve shared a look, before surveying their environment and to their slight surprise, they found themselves in what appeared to be the typical scenery one would find in a west African village, sharing another look the two shrugged in tandem and following after him.

 **FIVE LONG, BORING HOURS LATER:**

The trio finally arrived in what could best be described as a fine piece of estate… which was creepy because the village, as they had found out during the course of their long trek, was completely abandoned.

Percy, who had had a contemplative look on his face throughout the walk schooled his features and stretched out his two hands which his companions immediately took and in an instant they're world twisted and warped as the all too familiar sensation of water teleportation washed over them.

…

…

…

When everything came back into focus, they no longer stood in front of the massive gates, but rather in a large room… that was currently occupied by three other individuals.

They only managed to observe that they were all Nigerian (or at least looked Nigerian), before an overwhelming aura suddenly crashed down on Percy's companions forcing them to their knees and making them heave as their airways were robbed of oxygen

Without missing a beat, an ice spear materialized in his right hand and he threw it with all his might.

A sonic boom went off and the building shook from its foundations, the windows shattered and four pairs of eyes widened as the spear shattered to bits, only to form multiple shards of ice that soared towards them at supersonic speeds.

Only one of the three managed to move in time to dodge the incoming barrage of death…

… the other three weren't so fortunate and were quickly pierced all over by the shards of ice.

Steve and Natasha got up as air found its way back into their lungs. The third individual who managed to dodge the shards of ice got up and dusted himself off before turning towards the trio with a raised brow.

The trio stared back.

After a few moments of tense silence, the figure rolled his eyes, "Is that how you white pigs behave these days? Coming into a man's house and then impaling his guests with shards of ice?" he drawled in a voice that wasn't quite quiet per se, but controlled nonetheless.

Steve looked affronted, Natasha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and Percy smirked, "I don't know, last I checked Black Monkeys sell well in the West African market" the half blood shot back.

"That's true… I hear that the pinker the pig, the better the bacon. I wonder if I should test that out"

Percy laughed mockingly, "Cannibalizing filth"

"Lazy opinionated pig"

"Racist prick"

"Gay supporting trash"

The trio sputtered at that making the figure laugh, "I win again Percy Jackass"

Percy grumbled a bit before he was snapped out of his reverie as he was on the receiving end of a massive bear hug.

"It's good to see you again Percy" the man admitted as Percy hugged him back. The two separated and Steve and Natasha struggled to comprehend exactly what they were looking at.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that three innocents are dead just a couple of feet away from us" Steve deadpanned.

The man looked at the Captain before sneering, "Thanks for bringing a blond into my house Percy, just know that if he breaks anything you're buying it back double" he said to the Raven haired half blood, a statement which made Percy roll his eyes in exasperation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve shot back hotly making Percy and Natasha look at him in surprise considering the fact that he was usually less confrontational.

The man did not deem Steve worthy of his attention and continued talking to Percy with the sneer still on his face, "So this one has a back bone after all?"

Steve looked furious but did not act on it (something which Percy would never admit that he respected), "You still haven't answered my question" he stated.

The man regarded the blond from the corner of his eyes, "You of everyone in this room should know the answer to _that_ question" he stated coolly.

"Meaning?"

"Aren't all blondes stupid?" he questioned, turning to face the super soldier this time.

The super soldier frowned and turned to Percy, "Is he usually this myopic and narrow minded?" he asked.

The man laughed condescendingly, "Oh look at the blond using big words to make himself look smart, could you please explain the meaning of the word 'myopic' while you're at that"

Percy sighed and interrupted before Steve could prolong his own 'roasting session' (so to speak), "Ezeugo, could you please stop antagonizing Captain America?" he asked in his best (faux) polite voice.

The now christened Ezeugo turned to him with a slight raising of his brows, "I'm surprised that you managed to promounce my name right this time around" he stated.

Percy stuck his tongue out at him.

The sound of thunder suddenly boomed from the outside, and the three avenger where temporarily as lightning flashed brightly, before they could recover from the ringing in their ears and rub out the spots dancing in their vision, they were immediately knocked of their feet as the earth shook violently.

…

…

…

After a few moments, they finally managed to reorient themselves before getting to their feet….

… only to come face to face with the two previously deceased individuals.

Percy's companions took defensive stances while Percy furrowed his brows.

"Shouldn't you guys have faded by now?"

"Ha! Do you think us to be as pitiful as that pantheon of yours?" the first individual, a white haired and dark skinned male, powerfully built and with azure blue eyes (Natasha bit back a laugh at the paradox of his physiology) who seemed to be in his forties, spat at him in response…

He literally spat at him.

The second individual, a fair skinned female with deep brown hair and forest green eyes, frowned at the male before addressing Percy with a small smile (one that made him cringe as he had flashbacks of a certain Primordial goddess), "What he means Percy, is that we have never needed worship in the first place to exist…" she paused a bit to remove a particularly large icicle from her abdomen, "… the prayers and sacrifices were just a sign of respect" she finished all the while giving him a half smile as she rubbed her own blood between her fingers.

The half blood's companions were creeped out.

The lady wiped the blood off on her white dress and slapped her fore head, "Oh! Where are my manners, my name is Ani, and the angry one's Amadioha. You both seem to be friend of Percy over here, could I please have your names?" she asked in a motherly tone.

The blood on her white dress was still unsettling though.

"Natasha Romanoff"

"Steve Rogers"

"That's lovely!..."

"Ani…" Percy began.

"Yes Percy?"

"I think you're scaring Percy's friends" Ezeugo answered in place of Percy, his voice laced in amusement.

"Nonsense! I'm not scaring you people am I?" Ani asked in her same overly excited voice.

They both shook their head in the negative.

"See?!"

Percy took that as his cue to interrupt her before she could make Steve and Natasha any more uncomfortable than they already were, "That aside, Steve, Nat, meet Amadioha the god of thunder, which is a less fancy way of saying god of the skies in this part of the world… " he paused to take a breath, "… he doesn't like the west for obvious reasons. The creepy lady is Ani goddess of the Earth, and it's a good thing that you're uncomfortable, shows that your self preservation instincts haven't dulled in the slightest, this lady has a track record of granting humans the most gruesome deaths ever seen in the history of mankind" he stated .

"Hello again!" Ani chirped.

Amadioha sneered.

Percy continued, "They were just about to leave us alone so that we could discuss on the reason we came here" at that Percy glared at them, non verbally challenging them to say other wise.

Amadioha scoffed at him and disappeared in a flash of lightning which was accompanied by the boom of thunder. Ani on the other hand waved at them as the Earth began to swallow her up, and continued waving until she disappeared from sight.

"Crazy lady" Natasha muttered to herself while Steve silently agreed via nodding.

Ezeugo and Percy shared a look.

The former crossed his arms, "So… what did you do now?"

 **LINEBREAK**

Ezeugo rubbed his jaw tiredly before fixing Percy with a stern look, "Percy… when we were still stuck in that… hell hole what was the principle that we stuck to matter what?" he asked in that same paradoxical voice of his.

Percy's jaw tightened at the question, but he answered nonetheless, "This world is no place for heroes, you take what you can when you and however you can…"

Ezeugo narrowed his eyes at Percy, "… and?"

"… let your head do the thinking, and the heart pump the blood"

Nodding in satisfaction, Ezeugo continued, "and are you doing that now?" he asked while sparing a glance at Natasha who was discussing quietly with Steve.

Percy smirked at him, "I kinda stopped following rules when Mr. sanity in my case went on vacation in the Bahamas and was eaten by Sharks" he stated off handedly.

Ezeugo regarded him for a while before shrugging and walking to a shelf, "I think I have about a hundred and ninety something men available at the moment, will that do?" he asked as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink.

Percy nodded, "That's about enough…" he stated, before hesitating a bit, "… I really appreciate your assistance" he bit out.

It was obvious that he wasn't used to thanking people… honestly at least.

Ezeugo shrugged once more and took a sip of his drink, "Eh, whatever… as long as you don't get yourself killed over a woman…" he gestured towards Natasha, "… then that'll be thanks enough for me" he finished and took another sip of whiskey.

Percy nodded and got up to leave, but was halted his steps as Ezeugo called out to him, "Percy?"

"Yeah"

"… I really think you should she _her_ before going" Ezeugo stated cryptically as he took another sip.

Percy's brows flattened, "Is she okay?"

Ezeugo gave him a deadpan stare, "She's been calling your name every night for the past two years, I had to lock her up in a safety room after she tried to slit her throat"

Percy's eyebrows shot up in surprise at that statement, "She did what?!"

Natasha and Steve (who were done with their own discussion) regarded the two males curiously…

… well Steve did, Natasha on the other hand did not like where their conversation was going… considering the fact that a female was involved after all.

The shadows in the room suddenly darkened and in an instant, they coalesced into the form of a sixteen(ish) year old girl with midnight black hair… and all black eyes.

Everything in both eyes were pitch black.

"Percy?" she called out, her voice timid… and broke,

Percy smiled slightly, "Hey N…"

In the blink of an eye, she had crossed the distance between them and threw her arms around him and attaching her lips to his.

Steve blinked.

Natasha stared as she felt white hot rage boil in her person.

"Who is that?" Steve managed to ask.

Ezeugo sipped his whiskey once more, "That, is Nyx"

 **AN: I was supposed to wait for my beta to take a look at this, but I won't be having access to electricity or internet considering where I'm going. Sonofcreation if you're reading this, then I'm terribly sorry, but family came up and family comes first**


	33. Chapter 13: Game Set

**CHAPTER 13: GAME…**

A tense silence pervaded the room as Steve watched in what could be best described as absolute shock, whereas Natasha stared at the spectacle playing before her with a blank look in her eyes.

The impromptu lip lock ended approximately a minute later leaving the atmosphere in an unsurprising and absolutely tense silence.

The disturbing silence carried on for a while longer, until Eze finally decided to break the ice by speaking up, "You've had that one coming a long time Percy…" he took a swig from his drink, "… in all honesty, I'm surprised she waited that long to come meet you. I could have sworn she would be able to detect your divinity the moment you got within her sensory range" he stated pragmatically.

With no small amount of discomfort, the half blood attempted to extract himself from Nyx's grasp, an action that proved to be futile as all she had to do was increase the power behind her grip, successfully keeping him in her grasp.

"Steve and I… w…we're going to wait for you at the compound gate, you can finish this up and meet us there" Natasha muttered quietly before briskly walking out of the room while Steve followed with an uncomfortable expression etched on his face.

"…"

"… I guess I should say I'm sorry"

"You're apologizing to the wrong person Perseus"

"I guess… but I do owe you an apology as well, I mean, I practically – possibly literally – relegated the task of taking care of her to you even though I am the one responsible for her present condition. I'm sorry man, you didn't deserve that"

The Nigerian shrugged as he poured himself another drink, "Maybe I didn't deserve it, but I've lost count of how many times I've seen people get what they did not deserve. I guess at the end of the day, it all boils down to the choices you make regarding your lot" he stated, taking another swig of his drink.

A pair of sea green eyes blinked at him owlishly, "Huh?"

"Just take her and get out of here you stupid white boy"

"At least animals don't swallow money in my country"

Eze growled at the low blow and only got a smug smirk in return.

As the son of Poseidon turned on his heel in his bid to leave, his friend's voice rang out.

"By the way, Percy?"

He turned, "Yeah?"

"Would it kill you to actually learn to tame your psychic abilities?"

Percy frowned at him, "I mastered that power a long time ago man" he responded.

The Nigerian raised a brow in surprise, "Is that so?"

"Yes… why'd you ask me that?"

Another swig of whiskey is taken.

"Take this word of advice from me Percy… keep a close eye on the women in your life. After all, it's like I say 'love can be both beautiful and twisted when it wants to be'"

Another owlish blink.

Eze looked at him in amusement before chuckling, "Just get out of here white boy"

Shrugging to himself in confusion, Percy – with Nyx still clinging to him like a lifeline – began to make his way to the main gate of the compound.

An eerie silence descended on the room…

… Eze took a sip of his whisky.

"… Goddammit Percy"

 **LINEBREAK**

"Are you okay Nat?" Steve asked worriedly as the duo waited for a certain half blood at the compound gates.

The red head simply shook her head positively in response to the question making the super soldier sigh, "Look, Natasha, I can't say that I'm some sort of relationship expert or something, but don't you think you should have a little bit of faith in Percy?" he asked.

The Russian super spy was quiet for a bit, "… I don't doubt Percy, I mean, I can't blame him for what happened back there, she practically threw herself at him. But…" the rest of her sentence devolved into an indistinct mumbling from that point making Steve stare curiously at her.

"But what?"

"… I've never felt myself get this angry before" she whispered.

Steve maintained his curious gaze.

Natasha took in a shaky breath, "Please… don't tell Percy this, but I used to be married, I want to think about how I managed to do it. How I successfully maintained a double life as a spy and as a loving wife. I loved my husband so much, so much that it was scary for even me…" a pause, "… he had affairs from time to time with other women, and sometimes men and I know very well how angry with him I would get, I would yell at him, hit him and generally be an all round bitch to him, never caring to know whom he did it with, until I calmed down."

She chuckled a bit.

"But with Percy…" she paused a bit once more, looking for the right words to say before continuing, "… I seem to get angry at him yes, but it's all a ruse, I can't seem to be able to get mad at him over anything. Whether he cheats on me, lies to me. Hell! Even if he were to stab me in the back, I just can't seem to associate the emotion of anger in my regard to him. The ladies on the other hand… I just want to see them bleed for having the guts to put their eyes on my man, I want to cut them, stab them, hit them, I generally don't care as long as it makes them bleed."

Taking another shaky breath, "I guess I should tell you as well, how I don't want him to leave me, my anger at him is just to keep his attention on me at that moment… I'd rather die than have him leave me" she finished with a whisper.

A bead of sweat rolled down Steve's left eyebrow, "He had read about this once in a manga… or at least something similar to this, what was the word associated with the female character again?'

Before he could ponder any further, the smell of salt water wafted into his nose and then, Percy materialized next to them… with a certain black haired beauty firmly in his grasp.

Forest green eyes glinted maliciously.

Noticing the awkward tension in the air, the son of Poseidon coughed awkwardly (seemed fitting), "So, I guess we should get going?" he asked lamely.

Wordlessly, his companions grabbed his shoulders, and immediately their bodies began to dissolve into sea water.

Just before the teleport could be completed, the word that Steve was looking for popped back into his head.

'Yandere'

 **LINEBREAK**

FOUR DAYS LATER: UNDISCLOSED LOCATION.

"I guess this is it huh?" Sam murmured to himself as he stared at the passing clouds aboard an unknown aircraft model.

'Unknown' because the aircraft literally appeared above their secret base and was only picked up by their sensors once it uncloaked itself. Before anyone could panic, a disgruntled Percy quickly ordered every one to suit up and board the ship which was easily the size of two hellicarriers.

Their confusion was further increased by a highly synthetic human voice (for him at least, Natasha simply called it an AI... though she had a dark look on her face for some reason) addressing a very uncomfortable looking Percy Jackson.

"Greetings lord Perseus"

Their confusion was relatable.

The half blood in question merely maintained a stoic visage with a look in his eyes that clearly stated that he was not in the mood to answer any questions relating to the matter.

"The support drop ship is standing by and awaiting your order to advance. Shall I deliver the order sir?" The AI queried in a tone that was both queer and respectful.

Percy grunted in annoyance (for some reason Sam couldn't comprehend, he seemed to be disgruntled by the present situation), "No, tell them to turn around and set course for home. I already have reinforcements inbound, no need to turn the hellicarrier into a charnel house…" he paused and suddenly gained a far away look in his eyes, "… on second thought… Cortana!"

"Yes my liege?" came the clipped reply.

"Inform the troops to set course for home… and tell them to activate the brainer device"

"Understood, I wish you a bloody good hunt milord and long live his majesty"

"Long live New Genesis"

With those parting words, the AI departed (however the hell they do that), and Percy cracked his neck.

Before Steve or Sam could pull him aside to ask some questions, the son of the sea god gave a Shark like grin (Sam mentally noted the irony here) and uttered two simple words…

"Full Tilt"

The juggernaut of a flying vessel lurched forward, nearly throwing every one on board (bar the half blood) on their asses, and gained near ridiculous speeds for a flying vessel this large.

Sam grabbed the nearby pole that he had grabbed initially even tighter.

…

…

…

The hellicarriers came into view in a matter of minutes, impressing all those onboard at the speed of the hulking behemoth of a flying contraption which was not only twice the size of a single hellicarrier, but apparently twice as fast as well…

…

… That was honestly a worrisome fact now that Steve thought about it, and judging from the disgruntled look on the face of a healing Nick Fury, he knew that the director was equally if not more worried about that prospect.

Just how the hell did this half blood get that rich?

The next sentence that escaped Percy's lips made the SHIELD director choke on his own saliva and nearly everyone else on board freeze up.

"Cortana…"

"Your highness?"

"… unleash the toxic dark matter wave with your targets being all the hellicarriers but the commanding ship"

A humming sound echoed through the ship before a sound all too similar with shattering glass, but amplified on a sonar level tore through everyone's ears, a menacing looking purple wave was expelled from the ships cannons as they all fired at once.

The wave, as if sentient, took the form of an arrow head making everyone tense in an odd mix of anticipation and silent horror as it made its way towards the Hellicariers that were blissfully unaware of their impending doom and remained in perfect formation.

Within mere inches of its first target, the wave of toxic dark energy dispersed into three smaller arrows , all of which ignored the command carrier and struck the other three carriers.

For a second, all was silent as the purple energy engulfed the three carriers, and then a loud hissing noise began to emanate from the carriers.

The hissing noise grew in volume and once it reached its peak, the carriers crystallized into a purple glass like material in an instant before shattering as such…

The shards of glass floated about for a bit, before Percy's next sentence put an end to that.

"Open containment system and activate the toxic dark matter magnet"

Another low hum filled everyone's ears once more and then with the sound of a vacuum, all the shards were sucked in to the ships containment.

…

…

…

"SON OF A PROTESTANT WHORE!"

Steve couldn't help but agree with the random SHIELD operative, 'What in God's green Earth did I just see?' the super soldier questioned himself numbly.

A certain one eyed Eagle, for the first time in years, shook with trepidation… trepidation and fear.

"Set anchor on the Command carrier and prepare individual teleports to teleport in groups of twenty five to randomized areas of the the intended target.

"Yes sir"

"Anchors set, beginning teleportation procedures

A blue light scanned every single passenger aboard the ship in a matter of minutes and in a instant they felt their bodies twist and warp through space and time.

Percy stared into the distance for a bit.

"Cortana…"

"The kingdom is in perfect condition, but the people are anxious to see their king again, which is a good thing. They miss you"

Percy breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Lord Magneto sends his regards as well"

Percy chuckled before putting on his mask, and disappearing with the accompanying scent of the sea.

 **LINEBREAK**

On pure instinct, Natasha ducked just in time to avoid a stray plasma beam that would have undoubtedly rendered her head into unrecognizable bits of flesh and brain matter on the flight tarmac on the hellicarrier.

Without wasting as much as a second, she quickly drew a throwing knife and threw it at the offending agent and without even pausing to look at her handiwork (the agent crumpled), she buried her fist into the gut of a nearby HYDRA operative, hearing the (somewhat) satisfying sound of air leaving his lungs, before grabbing his head and bringing it down to her knee with enough force to shatter the baklava, sending its fragments into his skull.

Her elbow made contact with another agents throat, and before he could so much as wheeze, she drew a dagger and slit his throat in one fluid motion.

Taking a moment, the Russian red head took a calming breath, before her eyes snapped open and gained a murderous look, and then the blood continued to flow.

…

…

Percy materialized on the hellicarrier, right next to a heavily panting Natasha to be precise, he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her blood stained form and did not hesitate to ask the question that was at the tip of his tongue, "I thought you were all for stealth kills?" he asked making her head snap towards him with a manic glint in her eyes before she caught sight of his sea green eyes and the glint immediately vanished.

The red head paused, as if unsure of what to do, before settling for weak emotionless mask, "I guess I got carried away" she stated bluntly.

Percy frowned at the ice in her tone and took a step forward, but before he could grab her, she had already spun on her heel and was making her way to another sector of the hellicarrier where the action was most likely to be present.

His frown deepened but he put the matter to rest (for the moment) and focused on the task at hand…

…

…

Which was quite simple actually, all he had to do was to bring this cheap imitation of a mega carrier down and then he and his woman would have a long heart to heart that would most likely end in make up sex.

He sighed.

He just needed to hold back and downplay his skill set, no need to make them even more cautious of him.

Besides, the greatest assassins are the most illusive ones, his versatility and flamboyance in the trade was just an added bonus.

 **AN: Um… hi? So long story short, I resolved my issues a long time ago and got a little to absorbed in gaming… and hitting the gym… yeah.**

 **So then… review?**

…

…

…

 **Please?**

…

…

…

 **SET…**


	34. Chapter 14: Match

**CHAPTER 14: … MATCH**

 **LOCATION: OLYMPUS (city of the gods)**

On the mountain of Olympus, it was general knowledge that the formerly twelve, now fourteen Olympians were an indomitable force that were not to be trifled with unless one had serious opposing power in the form of Titans or Primordials on his/her side and even at that, one would be hard pressed to defeat them without serious effort.

The goddess Artemis was one of such indomitable beings and perhaps one of the harshest ones in existence making a good population of the godly mountain fear or at least be weary of her which was a feat in itself considering the fact that she was initially brought to the mountain as a child possessing no other title than Zeus' bastard daughter.

The keyword in the moon goddesses profile here is the word: 'was'.

Ever since theincident (it was bad enough that she was bed ridden for two weeks) the huntress had been nothing but a former shadow of herself, she refused to speak of the incident and somehow the council had been gracious enough to give her time to pull herself together.

That grace had expired an hour ago.

The silver eyed moon goddess stood from her seat shakily and then took an equally shaky step forward before flashing out of her palace and in a few short seconds reassembling on her seat of power in the Olympian throne room.

She paused and then took a good look at everything else at the room. At the end of her rather brief observation, she noted that every single Olympian had their favourite godly child or champion present… even Hestia had a champion by her side.

The council was oddly silent and all eyes were on her.

She rewarded them with silence.

Feeling the tenseness in the atmosphere, the god of the skies decided to break said tension by clearing his throat and speaking first.

"Artemis, we are still waiting for your explanation as to what or rather who attacked you" the lord of the skies spoke softly but firmly.

' _No theatrics this time?'_ the moon goddess thought bitterly but answered the question nonetheless… after a good five minutes of silence.

She licked her suddenly dried lips.

And then she opened her mouth to speak. "It was Percy…" she paused and then stared off into space, "… I don't know how he snuck up on me, but somehow he did, and then… he set his fiends on me." Another bitter chuckle escaped her lips and the huntress wiped away hot tears from her eyelids, "They took turns violating me until my womb was filled with their vile semen… after that they cut my womb out and force fed me the semen straight from my womb."

Her face was as hard as stone at this point, "There's the story you've been pestering me for a month about, I hope it was of use to you" she stated coldly.

A thick silence pervaded the Olympian throne room as they all stared at the moon goddess with varying degrees of horror. Every single one of them stared at the stone faced huntress as if expecting her to crumble into a crying mess once more (a state she was once constantly in as at the time she was in Apollo's care).

The silence stretched on for an even longer period, as the Olympians attempted to digest the information they had just been fed. After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Zeus finally spoke up, "Are you certain that this individual was Perseus Jackson?" he asked calmly, but the rumbling of thunder in the background contrasted sharply with his apparently calm demeanor.

The moon goddess simply nodded.

The sky god's nostrils flared and lightning flashed in his eyes and with minimal he slammed his master bolt on the armrest of his throne.

A bright flash of lightning flashed through the throne room filling the enclosed space with enough white light to temporarily blind its occupants (with the exception of Apollo) and once they regained their sense of sight, they beheld the goddess of victory, Nike, kneeling before the king of Olympus.

The sky god's voice was smooth, steady, crisp, calm and without bite of any sort as he doled out his orders, "Locate Perseus Jackson, subdue him by any means necessary and bring him to me alive" he ordered in a tone so cold, everyone present couldn't help but shiver in dread.

…

…

…

The wraith grinned and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **LINEBREAK**

Blood.

Natasha throughout the course of her carrier never thought that she could see so much blood in one place at a go.

That on its own was an achievement in itself considering the fact that she had seen some of the worst humanity has to offer.

The red head tried to wipe off the blood that had gotten on her lips only to grimace as all she succeded in doing was getting more blood on her face. Her face snapped to the side as Sam Wilson landed right beside in his Falcon exoskeleton, he too (unsurprisingly) had a disturbed expression on his face as he surveyed the carnage before him.

"I think I'm going to be sick" he mumbled to himself, a promise he diligently kept to as the sound of a door sliding open while being accompanied by a wet squelching noise a noise that was present due the sheer amount of human entrails that were clogged up in its sliding grooves.

Percy walked out of the door with a certain swagger in his step and Natasha was ninety nine percent sure that a dopey smile was on his face.

The half blood hummed a merry tune as he surveyed the scene of blood and and human organs before him, before turning to regard the remnants of his 'borrowed troops'. He mentally noted that of the hundred and ninety something men that Ezeugo lent him, only twenty five or thereabout remained.

A low whistle escaped his lips, turns out that he underestimate the reptile wannabes called HYDRA, they were not as incompetent as he gave them credit for.

Not that he could congratulate them or anything, you know considering the fact that they were all strewn all over the hellicarrier and serving a new purpose as an impromptu paint job.

He pulled the mask of his face and cracked his neck before addressing his allies, "You guys might wanna get the fuck off this ship before shit really hits the fan" he stated calmly making the hired guns look at each other in confusion.

Natasha and Steve (whom had emerged some time later) however swung into action and began ushering them (quite hurriedly in fact) into the carrier that had materialized by the hellicarrier's nside the moment Percy made his statement.

They had known the half blood long enough to know that he was practically a walking premonition machine.

Turning to his left, he discarded his mask (ha had tons of them)… and then quickly strafed to the right to avoid the metal arm that smashed into the ground where he once stood.

Percy stared at the winter soldier for a few moments before a slight frown appeared on his face, "You know, this could have been a fun, and quite frankly, awesome boss fight until the part where you decided to attempt blindsiding me" he stated blandly.

The winter soldier said nothing and instead got into a fighting stance.

Percy's frown deepened, "I guess this is the part where the kiddies gloves come off" he concluded.

The winter soldier tensed… before having his breath knocked out of his lungs, courtesy of a rather nasty shoulder tackle to the gut, and was sent flying before his flight was cut short as he felt his left foot being grabbed and he was re-oriented with the metal floor of the hellicarier as he was slammed back first into it.

His suffering was not yet over as he was spun a full three hundred and sixty degrees before being launched into a wall hard enough to leave a human shaped dent in it.

The super human hurriedly got on his feet and immediately regretted it as a wave of nausea washed over and he coughed up blood, he was given no reprieve whatsoever as he received a brutal Sparta kick to the chest that sent him through the same wall that his body had left a dent in.

Before he could land, he was grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and dragged forward where he muffled his scream as he was head butted in the nose with enough force to displace the appendage from its original position.

Another head butt followed the first, on his forehead this time, and the winter soldier swore as he felt his skull crack. Another head butt connected to his already damaged nose making it spurt more blood, a fourth head butt connected to his forehead making stars explode behind his eyes before he was unceremoniously dropped on the floor and then kicked in the ribs with enough force to send him skidding.

Now in a world of pain, the only motion the winter soldier could manage was to roll on his back as blackness surrounded his field of vision and threatened to consume him.

The face of Percy Jackson was the last thing he saw…

"Good fucking night motherfucker"

… before a boot slammed into his face sending him into the realm of unconsciousness.

…

…

…

Percy stared at the unconscious form of the winter soldier for a minute, he could have killed the asshole and gotten it over with but he guessed that the asshole could prove useful in the future… that and Steve would probably give him shit over killing his best friend.

…

Oh come on, he knew that the winter soldier was Bucky Barnes from the moment he first saw him, he could read mortal minds for Christ's sake, he just decided to withhold that little tidbit of information for the time being.

Quite frankly, the guys head was messed up and it would take some time for Percy to get his head back in proper working order.

He'd cross that bridge when he got there, but for now he just froze the guy in a block of ice (the clouds provided enough water for the task) and teleported him to a relatively safe location.

Stretching his limbs to relieve some tension in them, the half blood took a few more seconds to survey his macabre artwork with the last surviving hellicarrier as his canvas, once he deemed the sight gruesome enough then he allowed a small smile to grace his features.

Tapping his index finger on the comm. link in his ear, he contact the SHIELD director whom immediately responded.

"Before you add high blood pressure to you already long list of health defects that undoubtedly arise from being the director to a covert organization, I'm just calling to let you know that your mother ship is still running" Percy assuaged the director in a tone so dry that anyone listening to him would feel their mouths getting dry.

Smirking slightly at the (almost silent) relieved sigh that escaped the director's lips, the half blood terminated the connection.

Chancing one more glance at his work of art the demigod promptly teleported away from the hellicarrier.

The damn thing had an auto pilot, besides wasn't his problem anymore.

 **LINEBREAK**

The half blood emerged at the SHIELD underground makeshift base with a disturbingly all too familiar off kilter smile on his face, the smile dropped off his face the moment he stepped into the dank funny smelling facility, and noticed that only Fury, Natasha and Steve were present.

Oh Sam was present too.

"Where's the rest of your skeleton crew" Percy asked dryly as he noted the absence of human life around the area.

"There securing the rest of our terrestrial and aquatic bases" the director stated in a clipped manner before narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "and they all reported fighting the HYDRA operatives with the blood merchant fighting alongside them"

"… I don't owe you a list of what I can and can't do Fury, deal with it" his attention turned to Natasha "Come on, Nat let's get outta here, I get a feeling that Pietro's broken something already" he stated.

The red head gave him a look that he understood to simply mean one thing.

'We need to talk'

" _Well this can't be good"_ the half blood thought dryly.

 **AN: This is not betaed, my apologies for that, but this update is a by product of when a certain friend of mine is careless with his Wi-Fi password ;)**


	35. Chapter 15: Addiction

**CHAPTER** **15: ADDICTION**

Silence…

…

…

… even more silence.

…

…

A spark…

…

…

… and then madness took the form of a terrain…

… at least that was the only way to put it without losing touch of sanity.

A lone mass stood amidst the expanse of madness, surrounded by a nauseating green mist.

Entity clashed against entity

Form clashed with form.

Creature struggled against creature.

A lone eye here, a jumbled mash up of misshapen eyes there.

A slender needle like tongue here, a thick, muscular, slimy tentacle there.

…

…

… the mass twisted – a sound reminiscent to the squeezing of grinded meat – and seemed to move from one spot to the other in accordance to its stomach churning writhing, the multitude of misshapen forms on it moved in tandem with each other but with a distinct difference to their movements.

Some eyes blinked, others stared blankly while some stared fiercely.

Some mouths chewed on… something best left unknown while rivulets of red, black and green fluids flowed out the corner of their… 'lips'. Other mouths snarled, and the rest uttered mind shattering phrases of an abominable tongue in different pitch's, tone's, accent's, and intonations.

Odd looking appendages – all bearing eerily similar resemblances to hands – gestured, gesticulated, and waved wildly with no sense of coordination whatsoever.

The remainder of what made up the mass is better left unsaid.

It was chaos in the highest sense of the word.

From the perspective of a random observer it would seem that the mass was crawling…

…

…

… perhaps it would be more sincere to say that said observer would lack the ability to comprehend much of anything if he or she were to enter this landscape.

…

…

…

… " _ **IM**_ _ **MEDIATE**_ _ **ANNI**_ _ **HILATION**_ __ _ **BORNE**_ _ **FROM IMM**_ _ **EDIAT**_ _ **E ATTRAC**_ _ **TION**_ _ **…"**_

A brief chuckle… or at least best understood as a chuckle.

"… _ **AMUS**_ _ **ING**_ _ **"**_

"Okay"

The red head gave an explosive sigh at his response, "Not here Percy" she added tiredly.

His lips twitched and he put his hands in his pocket, but made no effort to move beyond that.

Her patience expired.

"God dammit Percy! Can you for just this once think about anyone but yourself?!" her outburst caught everyone off guard as they were so used to her mitigated use of the emotion known as anger.

Now wasn't one of them.

Percy didn't seem to give a shit.

"No"

Her forest grin eyes hardened at his – seemingly – flippant statement before softening just as fast as her anger ebbed away. "Percy… please, I just need you alone for a minute"

His sea green eyes got a certain gleam in them that she knew (by now) meant that he was curious, "Kinky…"

Her eyebrows flattened as she gave him an equally flat look.

"… lead the way, I guess"

She spun on her heel and he followed.

…

…

…

"So what's the problem?" his tone lacked the usual teasing or even any of his usual hints of humour (be they light hearted or downright dark).

Hell, there was nothing 'usual' about his tone.

He almost sounded as if he were… afraid?

Shaking her head to dispel the ridiculous thought, the Russian red head squared her shoulder and took in a calming breath as she prepared herself for what was to come tumbling out from her mouth in a few short moments.

She shut her eyes.

Steady breaths

More steady breaths.

Even more steady breaths.

Her eyes snapped open

"Look, Percy…" her words got stuck in her throat.

'No pussyfooting Romanoff, be straight and to the point, that's how you've always done it, and that's how you always will'

"… our relationship was the best thing to happen to me in a long time, and it's something that I will always cherish what he have…" she paused a bit and then corrected herself, "… had. But I think that we should call it quits while we still can"

She saw a flash of pain flit past his eyes, but he gave no visible expression of hurt, sadness or even anger.

"… why?"

The question, while not unexpected, still caught her off guard. Or more accurately his tone caught her off guard.

She pressed on.

"Honestly? I think that this… thing between us is compromising me mentally and I can't afford to keep living my life like an obsessive teenage American girl with a crush"

He stared at her.

And suddenly the blood in her veins turned to ice, her breath came out in short gasps and an overwhelming sense of panic descended on her like a tonne of sand.

'What the fuck did I just say?!'

He held the stare for a bit longer, retaining his sense of calm while she descended further into what would likely end up as a panic attack.

He broke the stare and looked at the ground.

She squirmed uncomfortably, cherry red lips parted slightly (no doubt to spew out an explanation), before abruptly closing as she thinned her lips.

"… so basically you're breaking up with me" his tone was flat, bland, neutral, monotone, and whatever else that was synonymous with the lack of emotion in his tone.

She didn't like it.

"It's not like that Percy, I'm not breaking up with you…" her tongue felt heavy and tasted sour as she struggled to formulate the exact word, "… I just think that we need a break from each other" her voice went low as she barely mumbled out the latter part of her sentence.

It didn't bother her in the slightest on how confused her words made her seem, she just wanted to take back what she just said… but that was impossible

The half blood's stare became a frown.

He vanished.

…

…

…

Steve sensed that nothing good could come out of this.

 **LINEBREAK**

The half blood materialized above the Marianna Trench, his sea green eyes glowing in the darkness.

With nothing but a mere flicker of a thought he dropped down to the depths of the trench.

His body sped down, faster than any bullet.

His mind… regressed so to speak.

Not to his time as a child, but to the time when he first started his… career as a contract killer.

Search and destroy.

More accurately an outright brute display of raw, unhinged, power.

He had no intention for surgical precision.

No plans to divide and remove.

None to seek and acquire.

Generally speaking, he had no need for any of the fancy techniques that he had acquired from his years of experience in the field of contract killing.

He landed at the bottom of the trench without a sound.

On the vestiges of his mind, he realized that he felt no opposition whatsoever from the pressure all the way down here.

He closed his eyes.

…

…

…

The water around him hummed violently, to his ears alone of course.

Sea green orbs snapped open and with a motion of his fingers, the sea around him blew apart, contorting into a five hundred feet tall and five hundred feet wide dome, leaving him on perfectly dry land.

The air within said dry space was practically nonexistent though.

He relinquished his control over it and the waters crashed back into him at full force.

He raised a brow as he felt not as much as a shove as the surrounding salt water took back its place.

His jaw clenched in concentration, and with a slow methodical closing of his right fist, the water within the entire trench froze solid…

… with him encased in it.

He frowned at his thoughtlessness but the ice within the trench liquefied with naught a thought.

The water around him began to swirl, picking up speed as it went on… he dispelled the whirlpool just as it reached maximum speed.

Despite the abundance of fluid around him, the half blood knew that his tear ducts were working full time.

He was crying.

A snarl escaped his lips at that realization.

But he wouldn't let himself get pulled back by the past.

…

…

…

… the past.

He shook his head, he wouldn't distract himself from his current distraction with another distraction.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips briefly.

His eyes regained their focus.

He shut his eyes and felt his gut churn as if it wanted to rend itself apart.

He persevered.

…

…

…

Then the oceans were lifted beyond the sea floor.

 **LINEBREAK**

Wanda stared at the individual before her with no small amount of disgust.

This was to much of a disturbance for a task as simple as getting some groceries… and why the hell hadn't this idiot taken the hint yet?

"Come on, don't leave me hanging…"

'That sounds like a good idea at the moment…'

"Ah! You're the quiet type huh, too bad I would love to hear you scream, but it doesn't really matter…"

The Sokovian vomited… literally.

Her… unwanted company jumped back in shock at the sight of the revolting milky, chunky mess that the mutant had just expelled on the roadside.

"Whoa! Sorry about that, I swear to god I didn't know you were ill, I would've…"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Her voice was as frigid as (she hoped) the look in her eyes.

Unwanted companion recoiled in shock.

"Don't you have anything… and I mean ANYTHING at all to do than to hit on a random lady on the streets in the hopes of getting your vagina licked out in a one night stand?" her voice was calm but firm… and annoyed, definitely annoyed.

The stranger frowned in what appeared to be slight annoyance, "Jeez, you could've just said no…"

Wanda's left brow twitched as she felt her self control steadily slipping, "Your name" though, somehow, she managed to keep her voice level.

"Huh?"

She shut her eyes and took in a calming breath, "What is your name?"

"Oh, well I'm Stacy…"

The mutant didn't let her finish, "I don't need to know your surname, but I need you to get this into that sexually depraved airhead of yours. I am not a lesbian, I have never been a lesbian, I have no intentions of becoming one and your pestering me over the past half hour to have sex with you has not swayed my decision one bit… but I give you credit for managing to sway my stomach and make me lose my lunch…" her eyes snapped open and sharpened as a glare found its way to her face. "… the very idea of two women in bed physically sickens me and I do not appreciate you painting such vivid images in my head all in the name of flirting so I will say this once and after that if you are still within a ten metre radius of my person, I will make sure you know exactly how it feels to have your mind broken beyond repair."

Stacy frowned but complied, hurriedly putting distance between herself and the Sokovian… but not before said Sokovian picked up on her thoughts.

' _Never seen a homophobic hottie before…'_

She rolled her eyes before picking her bag of groceries off the floor and continuing on her way.

…

…

…

The door to the small apartment slid open and the Sokovian mutant slid in quietly, a quick scan of the apartment (with a bit of a psychic sensing thrown in) confirmed that her brother wasn't in the apartment… or in the building for that matter.

That was fine, at least she would not be disturbed.

She carelessly dropped the grocery bag on the couch… she would sort it out later.

She stepped into the room… his room.

Her pupils dilated, her breath came out in uneven sharp gasps as her eagerness grew.

She relieved herself of her clothes with reckless abandon, uncaring if the fabric got damaged in any way.

They were just clothes after all, she could always buy new ones, better ones, from different sources.

But this… there was only one source for her fix and the sooner she liberated herself from the confines of her clothing then the sooner she could indulge herself to her hearts content.

She locked the door.

Her nostrils were quick to inhale the musk of the room.

Somehow the musk… his musk, was still present… but hers was starting to become noticeable. She would have to find something else with his musk on it soon but until then she would make do with what she had.

Beside she considered the fact that the musk had lasted this long to be nothing more than good luck.

A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine and at the edge of her lust addled mind, she took note of the fact that a trail of clear sticky fluid ran down her thigh.

Impatience set in.

She took her place under the sheets… and took a long whiff.

A sharp cry of pleasure burst from her throat and escaped through her lips as surplus quantities of ejaculate escaped her vagina.

A soft whimper escaped her cherry red lips as her nether regions ached and begged for more than just a whiff.

A hand went to her left nipple and pinched hard.

She gasped in ecstasy and her other hand dipped between her legs to scoop some of the liquid pleasure that spewed forth from her gash, before quickly bringing them up to her lips.

She wouldn't (couldn't even) deny herself any longer.

Two fingers spread her nether lips apart while a third one softly stroked the slightly protruding pinkness within it.

Her lips spread apart slightly as her erratic breathing continued. Her thumb joined the fray while her index finger abandoned its previous task of spreading her vagina. The two, now, free fingers went for her clitoris and diddled at the nub furiously making her fluids flow even faster, with a sharp pinch she came undone again, once more soaking the unwashed sheets with her sexual fluids.

She threw all forms of finesse out the metaphorical window at that point, and forcefully shoved three fingers into her opening and went to town… on herself so to speak.

A lewd squelching noise echoed through out the room as her fingers moved in and out of her vagina at a pace reminiscent of a piston… a fast moving piston to be precise.

Yet another bubbling feeling began to build up in her lower belly making her lips part once more as her breaths came in short bursts of panting.

The fire spread into her nether regions and she tensed in anticipation…

…

…

…

The air warped and twisted around her making eyes snap open…

… a new presence made itself known in the apartment making her growl at being denied sweet, sweet release… before her breath got stuck in her throat… he was back.

With speed she didn't know she possessed, she haphazardly threw on some casual clothes that were lying about.

She wiped her hands and quickly unfurled the curls in her hair… before stepping out to meet her… addiction.

 **AN: Not as long as I'd like, but it's been established that writing beyond this threshold is a miracle for me, so let's leave it at this. If you actually lost interest in this after all this time then I don't blame you, I lost interest too and almost deleted the damn thing… you can't blame me though it's kinda cringe-worthy.**

 **Regardless…**

 **REVIEW (please)**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**

 **PS: To my dear Nigerian guest, you're a suck up politician's brat aren't you? (Only a Nigerian would understand this :p)**


End file.
